The Alliance Reborn
by xbellaxblackx
Summary: In Kayleigh's fifth year she finds out some startling news that will go on to change the course of her life and many others... Five to One, Seven lines thought lost. Seven Shall step into the Light. Belief they knew, they did not.
1. Five to One, Seven thought Lost

Chapter one: Five to one, seven thought lost.

September 1st 1993.

The platform was crowded with parents well seeing their children off the screech of owls from cages, the hiss of steam escaping the bright red train engine for one group of students for one year to be precise it was years ago they had all met, years before where houses did not matter. This group of students had managed to do something that no other year or house had done but that was one closely guarded secret.

The summer had been an interesting one in the community secret whisperings, Black's escape it had been eventful. Bidding her Mother farewell a fifth year by the name of Kayleigh Cassadia Edwina Rosier, with long blonde hair a snooty attitude with the perception of looking down upon everyone beneath her after all she was a Pureblood witch from noble standing and birth stepped aboard the train nodding once to a carriage filled with other fifth years before taking her place smirking at the person she classed as her best friend, at 11am the train pulled away from the station parents waving goodbye younger siblings running alongside the train, "So what did you do with your summer?" she asked quietly as the door closed another 5th year sitting down.

"Nothing much watched Dad run around like a headless chicken the ministry is apparently in an uproar not only about Black's escape but about an old dusty piece of parchment that they found down in archives," Eike Vanderwild smirked, "We have a perfects meeting shortly as well."

"I heard whisperings," Kayleigh shrugged, "But no one seems to know what it says or what it is in regards to."

The smirk grew on Eike's face as he pulled his bag towards him pulling out a rolled up scroll, "Well I do."

Kayleigh grinned taking the offered scroll it held three lines only,

_'Five lines converge on one, seven lines thought to be lost_

_The seven shall step into the Light_

_Belief they knew, they did not.'_

"That's what has the community in an uproar?" Kayleigh asked lowering it looking confused, "Seriously it could mean absolutely anything and who to say it is true?"

"I do not know but Dad was saying that everyone in the ministry is taking it seriously and going through old records they are concerned considering Black's escape and then this comes to light at the same time," Eike placed the scroll back away, "Come on perfects meeting."

* * *

September 1st 1993 – 4:34pm.

As the train shuddered to a holt Kayleigh broke off midway through her sentence, "Why have we stopped we are not there yet."

Eike stood up shrugging, "Engine problems?"

"Has the Hogwarts express ever been known to breakdown," Kayleigh shook her head joining him at the door both looking out and up and down the carriages seeing most of the students doing the same before the lights flickered out, "I don't like this…"

The truth of why they had stopped was soon noticed as black hooded figures glided down the hallways, the train growing cold Eike pulled Kayleigh back as people started to scream, "Dementors," he whispered quietly as one stopped by their door the compartment growing colder as it drew a rattling breath before moving on, leaving them both cold and shaky.

"Why the hell are dementors upon the train?" Kayleigh hissed as the lights flickered back on the train pulling forward once more.

"Black would be my guess," Eike sighed falling back in his seat.

* * *

September 1st 1991 7pm.

_When I was but a thought, before I was newly sown_

_Four friends founded this school, the searched far and wide_

_To bring the magical children and hide_

_No matter what status, they all wanted to learn_

_Then came the day, where I arrived I would sort those_

_Few, who held traits of all four, yet from there the sorting starts_

_Four houses, four friends, four united_

_So listen my students and know from this forth_

_Five turn to one, four convert the houses thus;_

_Slytherin for those you are cunning and ambitious_

_Ravenclaw for those who value wit beyond measure_

_Our loyal Hufflepuff stand proud and tall_

_The house of Gryffindor is for those of brave and daring_

_But remember my song, I only sort you as I must._

The hat bowed to each of the tables to the scattered applause given, though many had raised eyebrows including the staff, "If he had sung that our first year…"

Kayleigh laughed softly as the names were called out, "Hear the line though, 'Five turn to one, four convert thus?"

"So even the Hat is talking about it," Eike clapped as a student was placed within their own house.

"This is going to be a strange year," Kayleigh sighed.

The start of term announcements held a warning of their guests for this year the Dementors were apparently staying making many whisper harshly to their neighbour, "He cannot be serious?"

"I would say he is, if the look on our head of houses face is anything to go by."

* * *

September 2nd 1993 11:00am.

"Begin," Severus glared at the students within his classroom the fifth year OWL students of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, it had been a painful summer holiday between Black's escape a feat that had never been achieved until that year and the ministry going on about some dusty piece of parchment causing them to step in on his own classes determined to find the 'ones' by any means necessary they had even passed a piece of legislation to allow them to do so, requiring all students to partake brewing a potion which was not normally taught within school due to the backgrounds of some. He had been informed by the ever eye twinkling Dumbledore that ALL students were required to do it, creating the argument of just how in Merlins name were they going to force a group of 6th and 7th years who no longer took his class thankfully to brew this potion.

Feeling the headache coming on Severus remained behind his desk the normal glare on this face, his first class of the day had managed to blow up three cauldrons in brewing this potion causing two to need the hospital wing.

* * *

September 2nd 1993 11:47am.

"Kay," Eike hissed glancing once up to see their Professor snarling at the other side of the room, "Hide it."

Kayleigh nodded scrunching up the parchment and shoving it in her pocket her heart still beating a million miles an hour from the names that had appeared at the top, still thinking on her feet she grabbed a few left over ingredients on the desk adding them haphazardly and stirring in the wrong motions it left the potion the same colour thankfully yet there would be no reaction to her blood.

Performing the test again as her head of house approached she kept her breathing slow allowing a confused look to appear on her face as it did not work, "Rosier," Severus spoke seeing the blank parchment with two drops of blood before glancing at the potion, which he knew two minutes ago had been perfect, "See me after class."

"Yes Sir," Kayleigh nodded breathing out slowly as he walked away her eyes glancing at Eike's parchment that was only three pages long though she could have sworn before it had been four.

"I'll see you in Charms," Eike smiled stealing the scrunched up parchment from her pocket and slipping it into his bag.

"Yeah," Kayleigh nodded glancing up seeing her head of house watching her.

"Do you mind telling me," the silky voice sounded as Severus approached the desk, "Why two minutes before when you had a single ingredient to add which you added correctly and stirred correctly you ended up with a failed attempt of this potion?"

Kayleigh swallowed slowly her heart starting to race again, "Sir?"

"Be warned Miss Rosier whatever it is you are trying to hide will be of no use, the ministry shall be collecting the parchments and any failed attempts by the students will result in them taking your blood by force and standing over you while it reacts to the potion."

"Yes Sir," Kayleigh nodded, "Just when are they coming sir?"

"Friday class," Severus answered.

"Thank you Sir," Kayleigh grinned her mind working in overdrive, she had until Friday to come up with something.

* * *

September 2nd 1993 4:15pm

"Merlin Kay what are we going to do?" Eike sighed as they continued to walk around the lake after classes homework forgotten for the moment.

"I'm not sure," Kayleigh sat down on the rocks facing the castle so they could see if anyone was approaching, "And why are you so bloody worried?"

Eike smirked pulling out the parchment, "I am one of the Seven it would seem, we are screwed."

Kayleigh sighed looking out over the lake, "Snape said they are coming on Friday, if we can find the other five we might have a chance, do you think they are here?"

"I would guess so if the ministry is stepping in, though if they do not find us here then they will search further."

Kayleigh nodded, "We know the names a folklore and legend once thought but apparently real, the ministry is going to collect the results and I am damned if I am letting them know."

"So we need to find the rest before they do," Eike growled, "how do we find the other five?"

"We pass it around quietly, we need to keep up our appearances especially now given Snape suspects something," Kayleigh stood up tapping her fingers against her side, "We pass it along that should any of them notice any of the names to hide the parchment, with Snape's suspicions to begin with if more potions get botched, but if we can hide the pages then we might be safe for now."

"We only have three days," Eike sighed standing up, "Well Milady we better get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Plan put into motion.

September 2nd 1991 5:34pm.

Re-entering the castle Kayleigh broke off from Eike, they had little time to muck around with what they needed to achieve and how they needed to achieve it in the time frame they had. There were points over the years she had wondered how the professor would take it if they ever knew the truth about her year. Taking the stairs to the first floor she followed the sounds of voices finding at least one person she sought though unfortunately they were speaking with a group of younger years, waiting was something she had become accustomed to they had all become accustomed to it was one thing to fight for a reason another thing to fight just for the hell of it. It was ten minutes later the person she sought broke off from the group heading back towards the common room, the voices of the second years if she was correct floating past her making her throw the glare that was expected of her towards them. Once they had disappeared down the stairs Kayleigh moved quickly catching the boys arm, "We have a situation and we require a meeting tonight."

"What kind of situation?"

"Potions class today, pass it along tonight 9pm in the room," Kayleigh spoke softly before breaking away heading off in a different direction as new voices approached.

* * *

September 2nd 1993 9:07pm

The room of requirement was filled with various voices as the group spoke about classes so far, each fifth year student present, "Okay listen up," Eike called out silencing the room quickly, "Potions today what we had to brew was the ministry stepping in they are determined to find these Seven people but it leaves us in a dangerous situation."

"No one knows the 7 lines!"

"Actually we do," Kayleigh sighed, "They are looking for Kensiskikov, Anglement, Hiviskonse, Norvesk, Ghoulshed, MacNervensk and Proclotect."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Trust me I wish we were," Eike pulled out the two parchments, "Proof Kensiskikov and Hiviskonse live."

Muttering broke out in the group as the parchments were handed around though there was a small amount of snickering as four other names were read, "Really Kayleigh…"

"Just don't," Kayleigh sighed sitting back down, "We have two we need the other Five the ministry will stop at nothing to gain them Snape even said so, if brewed incorrectly they will use force to gain

the results."

"So what do we do then?"

"Fine the others before they do," Eike spoke placing the two parchments away, "If they are here in school then it should be easy to do so, so far only three potions classes have been held two were us lot so any takers in here?" The group remained silent, "Right we know it was not this second year class otherwise the ministry would have been here quick smart."

"How are we going to gain them though?"

"Simple we track everyone that goes to potions."

* * *

September 3rd 1993 12:33pm

"2nd year Gryffindor," Suzie marks whispered as they passed in the hallway, "Natalie Gourges."

"Okay," Kayleigh nodded glancing down the hallway to make sure they were alone, "Get her to meet us at the 7th floor corridor when we call the meeting, you might want to bring her with you."

Suzie nodded handing over the stolen piece of parchment, "This is one hell of a game Kay."

"I know but it is worth protecting," Kayleigh paused as the sounds of footsteps approached, "Someone is coming."

Suzie smirked taking a step back the moment the professor turned the corner both of them barging into each other, "Watch where you are going blood traitor!" Kayleigh hissed.

"Miss Rosier!" Professor Vectors voice sounded, "!0 points from Slytherin!"

Throwing a glare at her Professor Kayleigh stormed off down the hallway the parchment tucked safely away in her bag.

September 4th 3:45pm.

"We have four names," Eike spoke quietly glancing around the classroom, "The last group is to brew tomorrow."

"They are going to be here tomorrow," Kayleigh sighed biting her bottom lip, "Okay we need to meet with who we can tonight and explain the situation."

"Snape's still annoyed at your for the points loss yesterday, I will pass it on what time?"

"7pm we cannot afford to be caught out after curfew yet again, start with Colders let him know to get everyone to stagger their arrivals we will be there from just after 6, but everyone needs to be there by 7."

Eike nodded, "Early dinner?"

"yeah I will speak to everyone here and let them know."

* * *

September 4th 5:30pm.

"What where you are going," Eike hissed slipping the note into colder's pocket.

"What don't you watch where you are going Snake!"

"What is going on here?" the brisk voice of a professor cut into the glares.

"Nothing Sir," Colders smiled pushing Eike away before walking down the hallway whilsting an annoying tune.

September 4th 5:35pm

"Oi Jones!" Nathan Colders grinned, "Go out with me?"

"Get stuffed Colders," Elizabeth Jones rolled her eyes taking the note when pushing him away, "Go do something useful like homework."

Nathan laughed walking away whistling again as Elizabeth read the note quickly before finding her next target.

By 5:45pm after the run in at 5:30 pm everyone in the fifth year knew to help gain the four they had found and get them to the room of requirement by 7pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – meet and greet

September 4th 1993 7:00pm.

The room of requirement was filled couches held various fifth years lounging around a large table sat within the middle of the room, leaving only four very confused students standing in the mix, two from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw and one from Gryffindor.

"Right that's everyone," Mark closed the door sealing it, "We have I would say 45 minutes before they notice we are all missing."

Kayleigh nodded turning to the four confused faces, "Hello, I know you would all have questions and we will answer what we can, but first you need to understand you cannot tell anyone about all of us being here in the one room or that we all work together. We do it mainly to protect the younger years and keep an eye on the older years."

"But you all always fight in the hallway and end up in detention!"

Kayleigh grinned brightly, "That we do but it is the best way to pass on messages to each other, the professor would be worried if we started to act nicely towards each other and we prefer not to have them on our tail."

"We fight with each other," eike spoke, "But we never go after the younger years have you never noticed that?"

"Well there was that incident with my brother," A fifth year Ravenclaw laughed.

"Yes but you paid us to do that and you were in on it," Eike smirked, "Look we can explain to you all about our own personal alliance later as Mark said we have 45 minutes before the Professor notice we are missing again and when they do they will freak and think we are having another majour fight."

"Mind you they couldn't prove it last time."

"Anyway back to the point," Kayleigh laughed, "These parchments," Kayleigh held up the stolen parchment, "If you could all please take your own and take a seat at the table." The four quickly took the parchments before sitting at the table looking confused.

"Also what Kayleigh forgot to mention was if you would be so kind as telling us your names." Eike rolled his eyes joining the table with his own parchment, "I am Eike Vanderwild, and my parchment says Hiviskonse."

"Kayleigh Rosier," Kay smiled, "Unfortunately my bloody parchment says Kensiskikov, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

There were a few raised eyebrows around the group and snickering from the fifth years before the next student spoke, "I am Natalie Gourges and I am in second year my parchment says Anglement."

"Mark Jacobs, 3rd year mine says Ghoulshed," The Hufflepuff boy smiled.

"Samantha Chambers 4th year Hufflepuff, my parchment says Norvesk."

"Michael Smith 1st year Ravenclaw, my parchment says MacNervensk."

"That just leaves Proclotect," Eike looked around the table nodding, "Elder and protector."

"History has always stated well the fairy tales have always stated he was the oldest of the group."

"Fairy tales?" Natalie asked soflty.

"What you all need to understand are these names are not just any old names, they are the names of the Alliance a group of Seven families who were and still are classed as the rulers of the magical world."

"But…" Michael stuttered.

Kayleigh gave an understanding smile, "I know how far fetched this is to believe and trust me we have spent the last three days not only looking for everyone but trying to find out everything we can without alerting anyone to our own knowledge."

"The first thing we need to do is hide this from the ministry they will be here in the morning," Eike spoke.

"Why would we want to hide it?" Samantha asked.

"because the ministry will use any means nessecarry to claim us and use us how they would like, or…"

"Or?"

"Dispose of you all to save themselves," Kayleigh answered softly.

"WHAT?"

"Look we are not going to allow them to do that, what we need is a plan and a fool proof one at that."

"What about a bit of cunning?"

"How?"

"well if the six of you were to appear say in the great hall tomorrow morning before classes as the members of the Alliance, the ministry would not be able to claim the parchments or gain you."

"We are children," Michael laughed.

"Age potions," Kayleigh nodded the plan forming in her head, "Age potions and the heirlooms."

"Time turners," A Ravenclaw spoke seeing the shocked look, "better to have you all seated than missing."

"We could do it but with Proclotect missing they could still question, they could also come after us."

"not if you had your own personal guards…"

* * *

September 4th 11:24pm

Gringotts.

The halls of the bank were dead quiet as the group approached one of the only few tellers opened, "Master Goblin," Kayleigh bowed keeping her hood raised.

The Goblin nodded once his eyes traveling around the group, "A Group of children out within the night."

"A group with a cause that is just and right," Eike spoke, "We wish our an audience with the inheritance officer."

The Goblin watched the group before nodding once and stepping down a long finger beckoning them to follow, two grand doors stood within their path before the nail ran through the middle allowing entrance, "In rites of six, seven thought to be lost."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A return to life, with a surprise twist.

September 5th 1993 8:15am

There was not a single fifth year who was not tired as they sat in the great hall having breakfast, while the rest of the student body was rushing to eat and finish homework those of the fifth year struggled to keep their eyes open, "That's them," Eike whispered nodding to a group of three men who entered the hall greeting the headmaster before taking a seat.

Kayleigh nodded glancing up at the other tables seeing the narrowing of eyes from a few at the three arrivals, "This should be interesting."

Eike laughed softly turning back to his breakfast, it was ten minutes later a voice boomed through the hall making many drop what they were holding and jump, "ALL RISE!" the man who spoke stepping into the hall wearing battle robes of dark purple with the trim of six different colours sown into the robes, a crest stood upon his right breast pocket though from a distance it was not identifiable, "I said ALL RISE," his voice boomed again filled with anger as he stepped further into the room a group of men and woman all wearing the same robes joining him before spreading out through the room.

"Sir," Albus got to his feet, "May I ask who you are?"

"Address your students and staff along with guests," he spat the last word, "To rise headmaster."

"Albus?" Minerva spoke quietly as three approached the head table moving behind it to face the wall their faces set as if in stone.

"Stand," Albus spoke softly seeing the crest, "Students please rise from your seats."

As one the students did as directed though whispering to their friends wanting to know what was going on and what it was about, "I present my Lady Anglement, my Lord Hiviskonse, my Lady Norvesk, my Lord Ghoulshed, my Lord MacNervensk," the man spoke again as the five entered the hall in fine robes with the jewels of old upon their hands and heads in case of the Ladies. "AT ARMS!" The man yelled through the hall startling half of the students as those around the hall stood to attention quickly, "I present your High Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov!"

"Please do be seated," Beatrice spoke softly her voice clear as she entered the hall approaching the head table, "And finish your breakfast we shall not be here for long there is but a small matter we are required to address."

The Professors remained standing as the Alliance reached the head table, "Lords and Ladies," Albus bowed deeply, "To what do we owe the honour?"

"It has come to our attention," Lord MacNervensk spoke coolly, "That this school and this ministry are searching for us, by the ways of school children do you deny these accusations?"

"The ministry did so ask," Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling knowing full well everything they knew about the Alliance that this would not go down well for the ministry.

Beatrice turned her eyes to the four officials who stood there pale, "This shall stop, as you can see we are not school children."

"Where is Lord Proclotect then?" One managed to get out still looking pale and fearful.

"Just because you do not see him does not mean he is not here," Lady Norvesk answered shortly, "After all his role is always to protect us and Bea," As if to prove her point a few of the guards shifted drawing their swords partly out of the sheath their eyes set upon the head table.

"Ma'am," the guard who had spoken in the hall approached.

"Yes," Beatrice nodded before turning back to the High table, "You will not collect any more information on these students nor will you collect the information that they might have discovered in potions but we can assure you it was not us. Be warned though we will know if you go against us, Headmaster," Beatrice nodded, "Professors Good Morn." Turning Beatrice led the group back out of the hall their guards following them out to the grounds where they had carriages waiting, sometimes having an alliance of 5th years worked rather well.

* * *

September 5th 1993 11:15am.

The fight that broke out in the middle of the school hall had the professor quickly falling into action to try and break it up as spells went flying about, "They're still taking information," the voice whispered in Kayleigh's ear before pushing her away.

* * *

September 5th 11:33am.

Severus Snape turned as his potions door was suddenly blown off its hinges, three angry Lords storming in, "You were warned we would know!" Lord Ghoulshed hissed glaring at the ministry officials all who took a step back and paled considerably, "Hand us all of the parchments you have taken so far and return to your ministry will shall be in contact!"

It was the youngest member who had the courage to step forward his hand shaking as he handed over the small pile of parchments they had collected, "We were just doing our job."

"You were told this morning to leave this alone," Lord Ghoulshed spoke his voice cold, "Yet you disobeyed the command from the High Lady, as I stated return to your ministry and inform them we shall be in contact soon enough."

"Yes Sir," the man squeaked racing out of the room the three left quickly following after the three strong glares thrown at them.

"Professor Snape, I believe that none of these students actually take potions any more I suggest you dismiss them," Lord Hiviskonse spoke coolly.

"With pleasure," Severus glared, "All of you out of my sight now!" the students fled the room quickly happy to be out of the dungeons once more.

"We trust that this potion shall not be brewed again, given it is close to a masters level potion."

"It shall not," Severus nodded once.

"Good day to you Professor," Lord Ghoulshed nodded leading the others out of the room five guards closing back in around them.

Severus watched them leave before fixing his door and placing a tight ward upon it, there was something about the group that intrigued him, how they knew the ministry had defied their orders and what they had spoken. Returning to his desk he pulled out an old sheet of parchment that had seen better days the writing was faded but the crest that sat at the top was still clear, "So you have all returned and say Proclotect is with you," Severus spoke softly placing the parchment on his desk, "Doubtful." He eyed the faded crest of his own house before glancing at the second one, still as clear as the day it had shown itself, Lord Proclotect; the question remained though on how he was to contact them and just who they all were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Welcome to Alliance Manor

September 5th 7:00pm

The full fifth year sat within the Great Hall glaring at each other, though every so often there was a smirk when out of the professors watchful eyes, "Never before have we had a single year that is full of fights, since the moment you all began!" Professor McGonagall ranted glaring at the group, "For five years we have been breaking up fights between the lot of you, 100 points per house!"

A few of the group did quick calculations within their heads working out just how many points that they had all so far lost since they began trying not to laugh as the professor continued setting them all lines to write. Three professors stalking down the rows of tables making sure the orders were followed, it took close to an hour before the last line was written, "A spell has been placed within this room, No one shall be leaving until you can all show a least a small amount of respect to each other!" with the words spoken the doors flew shut leaving the professors on the other side, the portraits of course would alert them the moment a fight broke out.

All sitting in silence for a moment as a few students placed their own wards upon the doors before the snickering started quickly turning into full blown laughter as they moved to one table, "So what do we do now?"

"Keep an eye on the younger ones that are in your houses," Eike spoke, "Kay and I will be fine in ours."

"Our ruse worked," a Ravenclaw laughed as refreshments popped up on the table provided by the ever helpful house elves.

"It did now let's just hope that the ministry have gotten it into their thick skulls to leave the search alone."

"What do we do about Proclotect?"

Severus moved quietly from his corner still disillusioned he had not agreed to the part of leaving the most troublesome group alone in the great hall so had hence formed his own plan, yet it seemed that this group were indeed not who they had seemed to be and were one if not five steps ahead of the professors, he listened closely as they mentioned Proclotect wondering just how this group knew about the Alliance.

"With Kay being who she is we can access the manor, within it we should be able to trace the line in the library of that line Brovensk said that last night," Eike helped himself to a drink, "apparently when the last lady and the last member died the placed sealed itself until the next High lady showed herself, then and only then would the Manor reopen its doors."

"So we head there tomorrow then and check it all out?"

"Yeah but we will need a form of distraction, nothing that will get them back on our case."

"Not looking forward to the next lecture?" A Hufflepuff laughed.

"Hell no," Eike shook his head, "Snape is going to want to kill us, he pretty much warned us with pain of death at the end of last year if we kept it up."

"Okay so what are we going to do?"

All heads turned to two twins who were watching the conversation both showing identical smirks, "Well…" they both spoke softly, "We have come up with a few new items that would be helpful."

* * *

September 6th 1993 – 9:00am.

The group stood on the grounds looking at the imposing manor before them, everyone single person was dead quiet a major feat considering there was 79 of them, the four youngest of the group glanced at Kayleigh and Eike who were blinking as if not understanding what they were seeing. The manor was old that they all knew, but none of them had even considered the size it would be. Three stories high the outside covered in white ivy though it was trimmed to perfection, the second and third floor held stone balconies leading off whichever rooms were behind them. Two large oak doors were carved showing the crests they had come to know, even those who lived in their own manors were finding the place imposing, "We're sure this is the place?" Kayleigh asked softly finding her voice.

"Yes," a single lone voice sounded behind her, "The wards would not have let us in otherwise, the crest on the gates match as well."

Kayleigh nodded still looking at the building, "Well I guess we go in then."

Slowly the group moved forward their eyes still on the manor though the grounds they could see were just as grand, the stones crunched beneath their feet as they walked everyone still quiet as they fell under the shadow of the building half of them jumped as an elf suddenly appeared in front of them the other half pulling out their wands quickly, "My Lords and Ladies!" the elf squeaked going into a low bow, "you have returned!"

Kayleigh lowered her wand though her heart was still beating wildly her eyes glancing at Eike who shrugged, "seems we have house elves."

"It would appear so," Eike nodded as the elf before them stood back up tears in their eyes.

"I am Bopsy at your service, we are the alliance elves," the elf named Bopsy bowed again, "There are six of us here now," the elf clicked her fingers opening the doors, "Would mistresses and masters like something to drink?"

"Sure," Kayleigh muttered nodding at the elf who popped away, "Did anyone know we had house elves?"

There was silence from the group, "No but it sort of makes sense," Nicholas finally spoke, "I mean the place.. this.. look it just makes sense."

Laughter filled the group as they stepped into the manor though it quickly died off as they realised just what they were dealing with, the grand foyer was stretched out before them, "Merlin to hell, I thought your place was grand…"

Kayleigh nodded slowly, "We need to try and focus on why we are here."

"How are we going to find anything here?"

"We split up," Eike ran his hand through his hair, "Split into teams, check out what we now currently have and meet back in the library in 45 minutes."

"And just what are you going to be doing?"

"Research, we need to find Proclotect if we haven't found him by the time everyone gets back then you can all help."

"No," Kayleigh shook her head, "We don't know what traps are set we go through it together, I don't want anyone to get injured."

Taking the lead Kayleigh walked down the hallway the portraits upon the walls slowly starting to stir as they went past, the ground floor held 7 offices plus one near the front door, a grand main chamber holding 7 chairs with a hidden stair case behind it, a ballroom was off to the west side with a large stone patio attached and stairs leading down to the grounds, a formal dining room sitting next to it along with another large chamber which had a raised platform, "The Lords and Ladies chamber," Kayleigh nodded looking around, "When we call them this is where they come to."

"When we call them?" Samantha asked weakly.

"Not for a while yet, but people know we are back so… Kay?"

"None of us are ready to speak with the Lords and Ladies, our first priority now the ministry is off our tail is to find Proclotect."

The younger members looked relieved as they left the room, heading down a partly hidden stair case finding the kitchens as well as what looked like a large training room, "Could come in handy."

Kayleigh nodded moving out of the room seeing a smaller warded door, "McKinnon?"

"Same wards that were on the front gate," the boy answered, "Should be safe."

"Right," Kayleigh sighed touching the door lightly the wards instantly falling to reveal a very well stocked armoury swords off to one side still sharp as the day they were crafted, more old uniforms were folded and put away battle robes hanging up.

"No offence Kay but do you mind if we take the lace off these?"

"Do what you like with them," Kayleigh rubbed her eyes before leaving by the stair case once more. The second level held a variety of suites some with crests burnt into the doors.

"Our private chambers," Eike spoke touching the door seeing it glow green and click open.

"I have a bedroom at home," Kayleigh muttered as they found guest bedrooms all with attaching bathrooms over the two floors though the wings held the Alliance chambers only.

Completed with the tour Kayleigh headed back downstairs and into the grand library, "So damage assessment?"

"okay all up we have 19 bedrooms and bathrooms, 7 suites for the Alliance members, there is a guard house out the back joined onto the west side which holds another 25 bedrooms and bathrooms all twin share," Nicola from Ravenclaw smiled placing the parchment down.

Kayleigh nodded before resting her head against the cool polished table, "Just great."

"Okay," Eike spoke glancing once at Kayleigh, "Everyone start searching from what we know and understand there are self-updating books in here, all we need to do is find Proclotect."

It took close to an hour before one of the Hufflepuff fifth years looked up rather pale, "We might have a slight problem."

"What is it?" Kayleigh sighed partly lowering the book she was scanning through.

"Severus Snape is your last Lord."

The book fell out of Kayleigh's hand hitting the table with a loud thump, followed by a few others, "Please tell me you are joking…"

"I actually wish I was, but it is right here," he carefully placed the book on the table one single name staring up.

"We're screwed if he works out we did this," A Gryffindor spoke the Slytherin's nodding in agreement.

"Do we approach him?" Michael asked softly

"We are meant to, though I guess we did not exactly lie to the ministry when we said he was in the room," Eike laughed.

Kayleigh banged her head against the table, "Phil had it right we are screwed if he knows what we did today."


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

Chapter 5.5 – Interlude

Hogwarts Great Hall 5:23am

September 6th

The old stone castle stood mostly silent, the sun was still to rise the teaching staffed locked up safely within their own private quarters, while a handful of fifth year students worked diligently in the Great Hall various traps being set up, all with a time delay spell upon them lest they were to go off earlier than expected, "Are you sure you two have this right?" Eike whispered setting up the next trap.

"Yes," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Anyone over the age of 17 it will have no effect," George piped up rigging the Head table.

"Then why are you at the head table?"

"Because this one will affect those sitting here over the age of 19," George grinned.

"So we won't get the blame?" Kayleigh asked slipping into the hall.

"No, 7th years should they will be the only ones normal."

North Tower 5:57am September 6th

"That is the last one," Paul smirked setting the delay spell, "so in three hours…"

"Hogwarts will have a riot upon its hands."

"Hopefully," Paul laughed heading out of the corridor.

* * *

7:35am Room of Requirement September 6th

"Everything is set up," Fred grinned standing next to George.

"Good, all we need to do is hope that it all works…"

"And turn back to do it all again," Eike laughed, "Okay round up the younger years and meet back here at twenty to nine, there should be a good amount of confusion going on by then."

* * *

Great Hall September 6th 8:30 am.

Breakfast was well underway when the first smoke bomb went off causing many to scream as four others quickly followed, most students had pushed back roughly from their tables in shock as the smoke began to disappear it was then more screaming set in as appearances were discovered not one student from 6th year down held a semi normal appearance some found themselves with wings, while others suddenly held scale like skin, some who went to scream found their voices roaring like a lion, while others croaked like frogs it was pure mass confusion as half the student body headed towards the doors, some to hide others heading directly to the hospital wing. The Professor's mean while had found their voices were not left untouched by the madness of the morning most either croaking, roaring or babbling nonsense making it hard to control the student body.

* * *

8:45am

Three explosions rocked the foundations of the castle though it was not known if any damage was done as the professors left a confused medi-witch to investigate, it had not escaped their notice that the only students who did not seem to have fallen into the prank was the 7th years, the northern Tower as they found it was covered in a multitude of paint four walls covered in the four house colours, they knew as they head the next bang that it would be a rather long day ahead of them each of them forming within their own minds ways to make the 7th years pay.

* * *

AN this is a short chapter of the time line that occurred for the Alliance and other 5th years to leave the school.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Introducing Lord Proclotect.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair that night as most students were still recovering from the events of the day, the 7th years still suffering incomprehension on how they managed to take the blame when they had done nothing to cause it.

Eike nodded once to Kayleigh as they saw their head of house leave the hall, "Now?"

"If we have to, but how do we explain why they sent us?"

"Let's just hope he does not ask questions," Eike smirked standing up giving a slight nod to the other tables before leaving the hall Kayleigh trailing behind him as if she was about to executed.

"Sir?" Kayleigh knocked on the door.

"Enter," Severus placed his marking down that he was about to start watching as his two students entered, "What can I do for you this evening?"

"We have a message for you sir," Eike spoke pulling out a parchment.

"From whom?" Severus asked glancing at the parchment.

"The Alliance Sir," Kayleigh replied.

"And why did they get you to deliver it instead of delivering it themselves?"

"We do not know sir; we are just doing as we are asked," Kayleigh improvised quickly enough.

Severus nodded taking the parchment flipping the seal crest.

_Lord Proclotect,_

_ We desire your presence tomorrow's eve; we shall be at the Alliance Headquarters. Three guards shall escort you at 5pm as we are unsure if you know the whereabouts of the Headquarters._

_Regards,_

_High Lady_

_Beatrice Kensiskikov._

Severus folded the parchment, "If you are required to send a reply tell her Lady and the Alliance I shall be there, if that is all?"

"Yes Sir," Kayleigh nodded leaving the room.

"Try not to destroy half the castle tomorrow before this meeting," Severus spoke softly as they closed the door.

Kayleigh and Eike stared at each other, "How does he know?"

"He hasn't been to the Headquarters so it cannot be that, we will discuss this with everyone else later. It has been a very long day and I am ready for bed."

* * *

September 7th 1993.

As the final day of the weekend got underway half of the fifth years once again snuck out of the castle heading back to the Manor though the second day made it no less imposing than it had been the day before, "Where do we start?"

"At the very beginning, a very good place to start…"

"Don't," Kayleigh laughed, "If you get that stuck in my head again I will not be held accountable for my actions, as to where to start we are going to need some form of protection plan for here."

"We have action plans for the school surely some of those could be transferred to work just as well here."

"You have action plans for the school?" Natalie asked softly.

"Of course we do, we don't just start fights for no reason, everything we do and have done has a reason behind it and is planned down to the last letter."

"Who has the book?" Kayleigh asked sitting once again in the seat that was dictated for herself.

"The twins," McKinnon answered pulling up a chair, "How do you want to go about it?"

"From yesterday we know where is safe and not safe, go through the place with them and the book and draw up some plans, check out the wards that are here as well," Eike answered, "Try and come up with at least 5 action plans for here in the event of an emergency."

At 5pm Severus looked up as his fireplace turned green three men stepping out in battle robes, "Lord Proclotect," they bowed, "we have had the floo connection opened and placed a ward discrepancy for the duration of this evening the Headmaster shall not know you are missing nor you floo has been activated."

Severus nodded wondering who these three students were and just how they had pulled off everything they had done he had slowly pieced the pieces together since the night before, "Let us be gone then."

"As you wish Lord," the bowed stepping to the fireplace, "All you need to state is Alliance you cannot end up anywhere else, three guards will meet you on the other end before we come through."

Severus nodded taking the floo powder stepping into the flames vanishing only to arrive in a grand room where three guards stood at attention all bowing as he stepped through, "Lord Proclotect," the bowed, "this way please." Severus followed the three new guards as the ones who had arrived at the school stepped through the floo following behind.

They stopped at a set of double doors knocking three times before the door was opened, "Lord Proclotect."

"Thank you, return to your posts we will call you if we need you," Eike stated turning to his head of house, "Lord Proclotect, please come in."

Entering the room Severus found the rest of the alliance sitting around a table, whom he knew was Kayleigh sitting in a chair with a crowned edging, "Lord Proclotect, we thank you for coming," Kayleigh spoke, "Please do be seated there is much to discuss."

"There is like how you all got out of the school yet again, changed the wards, your appearance and for how long the 5th years have had an alliance of their own," Severus smirked taking his seat.

Kayleigh paused glancing around the table, "Sir?"

"You could not be here all of you, if you did not hold the rightful places to be here," Severus spoke, "You have done well to keep your positions hidden."

"You are not angry at us sir?" the first year asked though their face had them in their mid-twenties.

"No, the alliance has always remained hidden when they needed to. Protecting your identities is vital, the fights between fifth years?"

"Staged," Kayleigh answered, "We pass the information we need to on in them and we use the time in the Great hall to discuss our plans when we get locked in there."

"And how long have you all been working together?"

"Since first year," Eike answered.

"Your appearance?" Severus looked around the group not sure who was who.

"Age potions," Kayleigh spoke, "I brewed them along with a few other fifth years."

"Where exactly?"

"There is a room in the castle that changes into whatever we need; we came across it in first year that's where we all meet," Eike smirked, "As for how we can be in two places at once, easy sir time turners."

"They are ministry controlled," Severus pointed out.

"The ones in the ministry yes, the ones for the Alliance no and neither are family ones for those of us who have access to them."

Severus nodded, "Getting out of the school?"

"That is where we had the most problems," Kayleigh shrugged, "It took close to two hours before we came up with the solution. Breaking up into groups we used a few of the secret passages, the one under the wimping willow allowed us to get into Hogsmead from there we caught carriages back up to the school."

"We have been working on our plan for the ministry," a second year spoke.

"What do you plan on doing there?"

"As much as we can," Kayleigh replied.

"Instead of walking over to the books maybe it would be easier if you were all to take your potions so I know whom I am dealing with and protecting."

"We thought you might ask that," a 5th year boy from Slytherin laughed walking into the room with a tray his appearance back to normal, "Sorry about the entrance into your private chambers Sir."

"We have still yet to discuss that piece of how you played with the wards," Severus glance back around the table seeing the appearances changing. He knew of Kayleigh and Eike of course but the rest were rather a surprise. Natalie Gourges a 2nd year Gryffindor, Mark Jacobs 3rd year Hufflepuff, Samantha Chambers 4th year Hufflepuff and Michael Smith a 1st year Ravenclaw. "You know you have the power to summon the Lords and ladies?"

"We do," Samantha spoke, "But we are not going there just yet, we are not ready for it."

"The wards?" Severus asked.

"That was partly me Sir," Kayleigh looked up after pulling her hair back, "They kind of answer to me, though McKinnon in Ravenclaw is brilliant with wards so he helped me."

"The Alliance never had any full control over the school, they advised the founders yes. But they worked separately, how is it you have some control over them and they answer to you?"

"Remember the line sir, Five lines converge on one?" Natalie asked quietly.

Severus blinked looking back to Kayleigh, "Fine lines converge on one?"

"Yeah seems I am not just a Rosier or Kensiskikov," Kayleigh laughed.

Severus nodded slowly, "No one knew what that line meant, and they have been researching it for over a 100 years."

"Well we know," mark laughed, "Kay is, let me see if I get this right High Lady Kensiskikov, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Slytherin and Lady Rosier. So she is essentially High Lady, Lady, Lady, Lady, Lady, and Lady. Lots of Ladies."

"Let's just stick with Kayleigh," Kayleigh laughed.

"Of course our Lady by 6," Eike smirked.

"This is getting up nowhere," Kayleigh shook her head, "we don't have much time to begin with so let us start working everything out. Professor where does this leave us?"

"As it stands the ministry won't back down, they want to know you all and speak to you they are fearful off you as is most of the wizarding world until they know what you stand for," Severus spoke, "You have made a couple of public appearances yet only at the school. Through whispering I have been able to gather they still believe you are school children, though they are not sure about your guards."

"Then we must make ourselves known to the ministry then," Eike shook his head, "They don't know of you sir?"

"No and I would prefer to keep it that way," Severus paused, "You have the right to call the Lords and Ladies, you also hold 12 seats on the wizamagot including my own and Your Rosier Ladyship when that comes into effect. Laws state you all hold the right to your seats under these names now no matter your age but I would suggest continuing with the age potion for the time being and the time turners though you will want to try and limit the use of the time turners and use them only when you have to."

Kayleigh nodded, "What about the school?"

"As I stated before the Alliance has always advised the school whether it was the founders or the following Headmasters and Mistresses, given your current title you do hold a little more control but you would have to through the Charter of Hogwarts to know exactly where you stand," Severus answered, "my advice would be to tackle one problem at a time your first is the ministry before they start to discredit you."

"Do we go there or get them to come here?" Michael asked looking around the group.

"Both, pay a visit to them and invite them here otherwise you may find yourselves summoned to them or they will attempt to find you here…" Severus trailed off as the doors were pushed open an out of breath 5th year Hufflepuff racing in, "Miss Copper?"

"An owl has just arrived, Ministry crest with an imbedded tracking spell."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – An Unannounced Arrival.

"So it begins," Kayleigh shook her head sighing, "You believed we would have more time?"

"I did," Severus answered carefully, "It has only been less than a week since you have announced yourselves to the world once more."

Rubbing her brow Kayleigh held in her second sigh, "Gwen have Nick remove the spell and double check with Paul that the wards around here will keep us safe."

"When the spell is broken bring it in so we can see what our illustrious Ministry has to say," Eike looked around the pale faces of the group, "Kay?"

"Ask everyone to age up and wear their battle robes, let's use this experience as a security breech to see how well we can cope," Kayleigh stood up moving towards the window and looking out, "Go with a class one breech."

"Are you sure?" Eike asked softly.

"Yes," Kayleigh sighed turning her back to the window looking at the pale faces, "We can play their game we have done it once, so why not make them play ours."

Eike nodded, "I will pass the message on then, Sir?"

Severus nodded standing up having little idea of what was going on, but having trust and faith in the group for the time being, "I will follow your lead."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 6:20pm._

Paul McKinnon raced through the halls of the manor side stepping his fellow year mates who were all heading off in different directions, he ducked under his Potions Professors arm before skidding to a holt, "Sir the spell has been reversed, the wards will override it anyway they should think our location in somewhere in the Greater London region."

"Then just where is our location Mr McKinnon?"

"not where they think it is," Paul grinned, "Eike what is the plan for here?"

"We are going class one breech."

The smile on the boys face grew wider, "I can fiddle a bit more then?"

"If you must," Eike laughed softly, "Get that to Kayleigh, we need to alert everyone else first."

"On it, oh and stay away from the fourth corridor stairs I haven't finished with them yet."

Eike nodded as his friend rushed off again turning to his confused head of house, "Paul is a wiz with wards like we said before, but some of the ones he comes up with are scary to say the least."

Severus nodded once as they moved on Eike passing the message on to each of his year mates that he saw.

Kayleigh stood as Paul came racing into the room, "Wards?"

"Will hold and confuse them they are imbedded deeply here, they will have our location down as greater London," Paul answered handing over the parchment, "We tested everything as well there is no other form of spell, curse or hex within it."

Kayleigh nodded once, "We are going with…"

"Class one breech, Eike said, I better go get changed."

Ten minutes later found the parchment lying on the desk before the group opened as Severus and Eike had returned, "What happens if we deny their request?"

"We have the authority to do so, but it would reflect badly upon us for not offering a branch out to the Ministry," Eike answered.

"Sir?"

"Accept their request as Mr Vanderwild said it would reflect badly upon us."

"Does everyone agree?" Kayleigh asked the four quiet members of the group, "I won't do this or agree to it unless everyone agrees with it."

"We don't have much of a choice," Mark spoke softly.

"Samantha?"

"I agree we meet with them," Samantha answered quietly.

"Michael?"

"Agreed," Michael nodded.

"Natalie?"

Natalie nodded slowly, "No where near ready for it but yes I agree."

Kayleigh nodded turning to Eike who merely nodded once, "We will protect you all," she spoke softly, "We should all change and get ready."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 6:45pm_

"Okay run through what we know," Kayleigh walked back in completely changed and in battle robes a small tiara resting on her head as she reread the parchment, "Send Davis, Astrals…"

"Pete, Michael and Phillip to the ministry to bring them through," Eike finished, "Bring them through the main floo they don't needs to know about the others, the less they know at this point is more to our advantage."

Nick nodded, "Where are we taking them too?"

"Main chamber," Kayleigh answered, "Keep everyone on high alert they won't come alone even though they are just requesting a meeting."

"Everyone is in position,' McKinnon entered the room, "I have alerted the wards they won't be able to find their way back after they leave, unless invited again."

"Okay," Eike nodded, "Make sure everyone is on their guard when they get here, treat this as a threat we are still staying with a class one."

"Who do you want on deck?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Kayleigh answered, "Let them try and cause anything with those two."

"Right that should cover everything, now we just need our arrivals…" Eike rolled his eyes as a patronus appeared facing Kayleigh.

"We have trouble here, Ministry awaiting orders."

Kayleigh shook her head glancing at Severus, "Of course if they think we are students then by diverting our attention between two places…"

"Plan 15?" McKinnon asked a smirk upon his face, "Would give them hell."

"Yes," Kayleigh nodded watching as the patronus was set off, "Sir forgive us for whatever happens at the castle."

"Just what is plan 15?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Emergency action," Eike answered, "And you will get to see it later as you are going to need to turn back with us."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 6:55pm_

"Halt! Who goes there?" Michael Edwards called out seeing the ministry officials walking towards the doors.

"At ease," McKinnon spoke appearing behind the group, "They have a meeting with our High Lady."

"Sir!" Michael saluted before banging on the doors he stood guard at three times, "Our High Lady, Ladies and Lords there art visitors about!"

"Return to your post," Severus spoke opening the door, "Enter," he partly glared at the officials.

The officials along with the minister of magic nervously if they admitted crossed through the doorway into a large grand chamber where 7 seats sat at the far wall, the one in the middle the grandest of them all. The Lords and Ladies sat watching their approaching guests though two seats stood vacant the middle chair and Severus's own. There were 6 guards in the room 3 each side who stood at arms, swords on their belts while their wands rested securely in reach, the only thing part from the subtle rise and fall of their chest that moved was their eyes as they watched those pass before turning to face the front again.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Ministry blunder strike one

The six members of the Alliance sat within their chairs studying the group of Ministry officials before them, "It is custom Minister to remove your hat while in the presence of Lords and Ladies," Natalie spoke coldly from her seat seeing the man quickly remove the lime green hat.

"Where is Kensiskikov?" one of the officials asked in a sweetly sick voice making all of the eyes turn to her.

"That is High Lady Kensiskikov," Mark hissed from his seat glaring at the woman who dared to speak.

"Borvek," Kayleigh smirked entering the room, "Please show some manners and respect, they are our guests after all."

"Of course Milady," Mark nodded leaning back in his seat.

Kayleigh smiled before taking her own seat in the middle chair, "Forgive my not being here to greet you all as you arrived, I was in contact with some friends of ours at Hogwarts it seems some of the ministry personal is also paying them a visit this evening," though her voice was soft it was easy to hear the slight anger in the tone, "I was sure Minister we had addressed this issue last week of the ministry stepping in where they should not."

There was a tense silence from the group before them a few glancing at each other, "You assume too much," the woman spoke again who wore mainly pink glaring at the group seated.

"And you do not show decorum or respect when you speak with those who are your rightful leaders," Severus hissed getting to his feet.

Kayleigh raised her hand, "Please sit back down Claudius, arguing and fighting will get us nowhere within this endeavour."

Severus nodded retaking his seat though glaring at the woman who now held a light smirk upon her face, "Sorry Milady."

"There is no need to apologise," Kayleigh smiled briefly, "I believe you will find it is you Madam Umbridge, yes we do know who you all are who assumes too much. Your letter though formal within words held tracking devices within its seal and crest which is classed as a threat towards us."

An uneasy ripple ran around the group a few throwing glares at their own minister of magic, "Perhaps Milady this meeting was called too soon," The head of the DLME spoke quietly.

"Perhaps it was Madam Bones, then again perhaps it was called at the correct time," Kayleigh spoke softly, "I believe we would all agree there are issues that need to be addressed, one being the ministry incompetency of not following simple directions."

"You dare speak with us this way?" Umbridge hissed taking a step forward making most of the guards step forward as well.

"Yes," Kayleigh raised her hand halting her guards within their tracks, "The Ministry of Magic was formed to oversee all of the wizarding world, to oversee all magical creatures within its boundaries yet this ministry seems to overlook certain creatures, certain witches and wizards and favours those who hold the money so therefore they hold the power."

"WE work for the good of the people!"

"And yet some of your heads are not here this evening, we can see by looking at the group before us who you seem to favour more than others," Eike spoke for the first time.

For the third time an uneasy feeling settled over a few in the group, who were starting to realise they had made a grave error in this meeting, "What departments would you expect to see here?" A hooded voice spoke.

"Master Unspeakable," Kayleigh nodded to the hooded man, "I would expect to see them all from the smallest department to the largest, after all the departments should be equal should they not? They all work together for the good of the community or they are meant to at least."

"Your words speak reasonably," the man nodded.

Kayleigh smiled briefly, "I shall ask this once Minister and once only for I expect a truthful answer, why did you interfere at Hogwarts this night?"

The Minister of Magic shifted his weight slightly from foot to foot, "I see no reason why I should answer that."

"So you refuse to answer a direct question put to you?" Samantha asked.

"This is an outrage, we request a friendly meeting only to be met by hostility!" Fudge glared at the group once more.

"No Sir," Kayleigh spoke sighing, "What is an outrage is the ministry attempting to step in where it does not belong, you attempted to find us by using children without their consent or the consent of their parents or guardians, you had them brew a potion which is close to Master level, by doing so you put each student in danger and placed the Potions Master of the school in an impossible position of trying to keep his students safe, after we had appeared and spoken to your employees you continued on causing us to step in once more to put a stop to it when we had more important places to be," Standing up Kayleigh walked down the three steps that separated the group. "What is an outrage Minister is the Ministry itself calling for a meeting to find out our location, what is also an outrage Minister is at this very moment while we speak your own personal guards that you brought with you are attempting to search my manor without permission no doubt on your own orders!"

Fudge took a step back his face paling, "You have no proof of that," he squeaked out.

"I do Minister I have 67 guards bar the six in here working in this manor who patrol each of the corridors," Kayleigh spoke quietly her eyes never leaving the man, "Three of them reported to me before I entered just what your guards were doing, now tell me Minister why we should show respect to you when you are acting hostile towards us?"

"You listen here," Umbridge spoke only to suddenly find six wands pointed directly at her as she took a step forward.

"No I do not think I shall," Kayleigh turned to the woman, "This meeting is over, call your guards to you minister and leave I have more of your mess to clean up at Hogwarts."

"You are kicking us out?"

"No I am requesting you leave under your own will otherwise you will be forced to leave," Kayleigh spoke turning her back on the group as the doors opened making her stop mid step, "Yes?"

"Excuse the interruption Ma'am," one of the guards spoke walking around the flustered group of Ministry, "But I require a word with Lord Proclotect."

Severus got to his feet nodding, "Yes?"

"In Private Milord."

Severus glanced between those still sitting and Kayleigh who was on the stairs watching with interest, "Of course."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ministry blunder Strike two.

Listening to the information laid out before him Severus nodded gravely, "See that they are rounded up and bring them to the main chamber, our Lady knew they were searching the manor just not to the extent that they seem to have gone, make sure it is done quietly and without resorting to a fight."

"I will Sir."

Severus watched as the woman left before returning to the main chamber seeing the Ministry in the process of leaving, "Guards seal the door!" he ordered halting the group in their tracks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge glared, "We were asked to leave!"

"And you shall just not at this moment in time," Severus hissed, "My Lords and Ladies if you would follow me please."

Kayleigh looked between the two groups before nodding and following Severus back through the side door, "Sir?"

"You were correct they are searching the manor," Severus spoke the moment it was closed, "So far a few of your classmates have had to restrain three people before they entered where they should not, one has been stunned and bound for our safety along with their own."

"What is going on Professor?" Eike asked.

"They attempted to take grievous action against you, but between your year mates they prevented the disaster that was to unfold there is no easy way to say this so I will say it straight," Severus sighed, "One single Ministry employee was found within the kitchen, the house elves had been stunned to stop their interference a potions vial was found in the employees hand the contents until I can run a full analysis are not known."

"You believe they were attempting to harm us?" Mark asked his eyes wide.

"I do believe so; I have kept them here for now as there are questions that shall need to be asked."

"Sir how do we…"

"If you were to call forth the Lords and Ladies of the community, you can question each of the ministries personal to trace back who gave the order and also the real reason for today's meeting."

"I would lower those wands now," Severus spoke in a deadly voice re-entering the chamber seeing a few of the ministry pointing their wands at the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amelia asked turning to face him.

"We shall address that shortly, but first you shall need to surrender each of your own wands to myself where I shall keep them safe, the guards you brought this evening shall be escorted into here shortly."

"Lord Proclotect," the department of mysteries head spoke stepping forward unsheathing his own wand and handing it over, "If what is to happen what I believe it is then I shall ask to be questioned in private, for the secrets of my own department are ones that cannot be shared."

"Of course," Severus nodded taking the wand and storing it within a bag before placing it in his pocket.

"Questioning? What is the meaning of this you have no right!" Umbridge shouted.

Ignoring the question Severus took control of the other wands offered to him noticing only three those being the Head of the Aurors, Umbridge and Fudge were still to give up their own wands, "If you so not surrender them willingly I shall take them by force."

"You have no right…"

"Just hand them over!" Amelia lost her cool with the three, "Vance I am your head you are to hand over your wand to Lord Proclotect now," she ordered glaring at the man.

The Head of the Aurors looked between the Minister who was twisting his hat, to the irate Umbridge before his eyes fell on his own head who was glaring at him in a threatening manner before nodding once and handing his wand over, "This is your last chance to hand them over willingly," Severus took a step forward neither official complying, it was a brief struggle in which the two were restrained by the guards while Severus snatched the two wands away, "You are all to stay within this room until you are called."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Calling all Lords and Ladies.

With the heads of the departments secured along with the Aurors they had brought with them, Severus returned to the library, "Once we have called forth the Lords and Ladies you give them one hour to comply to arrive, the rings each family holds is embedded with a portkey hidden so deep within it that only the Alliance has the right to activate it."

"What if they do not attend?" Samantha asked quietly.

"Then we have the right to decide if they continue to hold their title," Severus answered, "but it would do us no well to isolate them from the start."

"Three strike rule?" Michael looked around the group, "In Muggle culture people are normally given three warnings before they are out."

"Three strike rule then for the Lords and Ladies, the ministry do not apply to that rule."

Severus nodded, "There is one other issue we need to address, but first you need to call forth upon the Lords and Ladies of our world."

"How?" Mark asked softly.

"Our rings," Kayleigh glanced at her head of house seeing the nod, "Our rings give us the power to do so."

"The ring of power," Eike laughed, only a few in the room getting the reference.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "We speak to the Lords and Ladies of our community," she spoke clearly to her ring, the stone giving off a slightly glow as it grew warm, "We the Alliance call you forth, upon thy hour your presence is required." Severus gave a brief smile quickly writing on a piece of parchment handing it over, "Upon thy hour the court shall be held," Kayleigh read the lines, "All are requested to attend, should thou for reason unknown be not in attendance then speak thy name upon thy ring." Lowering her hand and parchment at the same time Kayleigh closed her eyes briefly, "Now we wait."

"No," Severus shook his head, "Now we need to question the head of the department of mysteries upon his own request for it to be done so privately."

"How do we ensure the truth?"

"I am but a potions master," Severus held up a vial of clear liquid.

* * *

_High Lady Kensiskikov's office, Alliance manor 7:40pm._

With the potion administered the group sat quietly before the hooded man, who neither gave put up a fight with taking the requested potion or had seemed surprised when it had been mentioned, "Given we cannot ask your name," Kayleigh spoke quietly."

"You can Milady," the monotone voice answered.

"Your department holds many secrets Sir, which are your own we shall not pry into it," Eike spoke.

"We shall keep our questions to this night only," Kayleigh continued, "but we do thank you for submitting to our request, why were you asked to attend this evening?"

"The minister requested that all Heads attend to meet the Alliance."

"And yet not all are in attendance," Mark spoke.

"No Milord, as High lady Kensiskikov pointed out not all are in attendance just those the minister sees as important."

"Important and can fight," Samantha looked around the group.

"You are correct Milady," the man answered lowering his hood slowly revealing a man in his late 70's, "As I should state that my department given our nature we have built up a tolerance to the potion you have given me which is a requirement, if I may be as bold as to speak freely?"

Kayleigh nodded, "You may master Unspeakable."

"your positions are ones of great power and the Minster a fool that he is sees that as a threat to himself, though I did not agree with his plan of requesting a meeting I was interested in you all. My department has researched the Alliance for hundreds of years ever since they were thought to be lost," the man smiled, "as to your earlier statement, we are of course known to keep our identities hidden it protects us and those of us who do have families, but as a show of good faith and trust I shall release my name to you, I am Master Unspeakable Jackson Cornwell at your service."

"Jackson Cornwell was thought to have died in the first war," Severus spoke clearly for the first time.

"He was Lord Proclotect, and yet here I sit it was prudent for my own family that it was believed I was dead and though some of us do have families when you hold the position that I do it is a necessary burden to leave your family behind," Jackson shook his head leaning back in his seat.

"May we ask," Michael broke off, "I mean…"

"Ask your question Milord and I shall answer if I can."

"Thank you, May I ask what your department learnt about the Alliance?"

"You wish to know if we discovered whose lines you all came down from."

"I do," Michael whispered.

"There was only one line we could trace and even now it holds and seems to disappear in the early 1900's, but that is the line of Proclotect, the protector," Jackson smiled kindly glancing to the Lord in question, "yet through research of my own I have managed to trace it further."

"How far?" Severus asked carefully.

"Far enough to know you are not who you appear to be," Jackson smiled, "But fear not Potions Master your secret is safe with me. Keeping your identities secret is a must for the Alliance, otherwise you would never be able to step foot outside of this manor without being swamped by the public."

"You never shared your discovery?" Kayleigh asked quickly.

"No Milady for it is not my secret to share, but I offer my departments' help should you ever need it with or without Ministry approval."

"We have gotten slightly off track," Eike spoke, "What did you know of this evening?"

"Nothing bar I was requested to attend and as I have stated I was interested in meeting you all. Unlike the Minster and certain employees I understand that we must work together for the good of the community and I swear to you upon my life and that of my families I do mean you no ill harm."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 8:20pm._

Voices filled the Grand Court room as the Lords and Ladies had arrived, the House Elves were busy providing refreshments yet the main topic upon everyone's lips was 'why had they been called?' In a room off to the side the Alliance themselves were starting to look a little grey with the prospect that was before them, the only one who still wore managed to seal with emotions was Severus, "They still have ten minutes before the wards will seal then, we shall need to address them," he spoke quietly.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Grand Court of the Alliance.

As the hour fell upon the group the wards sealed themselves against any outsider wishing to gain entrance, breathing slowly Kayleigh nodded once to two of her year mates who stood by the door dressed once more as their guards, their ages hidden beneath the potion they had all been taking.

The Grand Court fell silent as the door opened the two guards standing either side at attention, "When this is over," Severus stopped them from walking forth for a moment, "We shall find a time for us all to speak privately so far you have managed to bear the burden of your positions remarkably well, just remember that it is us who runs this court and how well this plays out will reflect upon what you can do at a later date."

Kayleigh nodded closing her eyes briefly, "We listen to what they have to say and pass judgment upon that and that only."

"Wise words," Severus smirked, "After you Milady."

All eyes were on the door as Kayleigh stepped through into the room, Eike by her side, Natalie and Mark behind her followed by Samantha and Michael as Severus brought up the rear of the group nodding once to the guards as he passed who closed the door though not leaving the room, "We thank you all for attending on such short notice," Kayleigh's voice was clear as she took her place on the raised platform, "Please do be seated, we have a few issues that we need to address this evening and we will attempt not to keep you here for the night. I understand you would all have questions as to why we have called you forth this night and they shall be explained, we were hoping that our first meeting with the Lords and Ladies of the community would not be under such a grave situation.

"Many of you who have children at Hogwarts would already know we have visited the school twice so far, what most of you would not know was we did this as the Ministry in all the daft wisdom had decided to try and find us using your children, each child was told to brew the inheritance founding potion with the results to be collected by the ministry," a soft cry of outrage was heard from those present who had children at the school but it was cut short as Kayleigh raised her hand. "We understand your outrage of the situation which is why we stepped in, though the ministry did not take our warning to heart and continued against direct orders to collect the information which caused us to step in a second time. We confiscated the results and had them burnt, we neither looked any of them over or study them your history along with our own is personal.

"We did class this as the first strike against the Ministry though using children to do their own dirty work is not acceptable in any form, their second strike happened this evening," Kayleigh continued stepping forward, "As we were holding a private meeting of our own, a ministry owl arrived with a tracking device hidden within the seal crest of the ministry the note requested a meeting for this night to be held for which we did agree to after removing the charm. Before our guests arrived we received word from trusted sources within Hogwarts itself that the Ministry had also arrived there, the reason for their visit was unclear though we did learn that they requested a full head count be held and all students and Professors were to attend the Great Hall. Once again we were required to remind the Ministry they have no jurisdiction over the school, we can only assume they took this action to divert our attention between the two places yet these are not the reason we have called you here tonight." Kayleigh paused drawing a deep breath, "The reason for our call to you this evening was unjustified action was taken against us, it seems the meeting that was requested was nothing but a ruse to gain entrance to our home which holds some of the highest security measures available that were put in place by our ancestors centuries ago. While in discussion with the Minister and other high ranking officials it was made known to us that others were attempting to search our premises," the statement caused murmuring through the crowd. "One employee was found within the kitchen attempting to use a non-traceable poison," this time louder exclamation were made by the crowd, "As with the traditions of our forefathers we take this crime seriously and have called together everyone. We have yet to question those who came this evening bar one who requested to be questioned in private to which we agreed, the reason for this is their position within the Ministry as they are the head of the department of Mysteries; we have already passed judgement upon them and have found them not guilty of any crimes against us. As of this moment the rest who attended are surrounded by guards waiting to enter, with your permission we would like to question them in front of you with the aid of a truth potion so we all gain the truth. If any oppose this matter please speak now." There was dead silence in the room for which Kayleigh was thankful for, "Then Lord Proclotect please show the Ministry in."

As the ministry entered still surround by the guards of the Alliance whispers could he heard about the room, Kayleigh closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, "The potion please we shall start with the ones who were not in the meeting."

"This is an outrage you have no right to be doing this!" Fudge stood up.

"I have every right," Kayleigh glared, "Sit Minister before we force you to!" one by one the 15 Aurors were questioned under the potion each stating the same thing they were order to search the manor by the Minister and Umbridge along with Valance.

As the questioning was happening those within the crowd watched speechless, those officials who still had no idea what was going on were trying to create a distance between themselves and the rest of the group given they like the Head of the Department of Mysteries was ordered to attend the meeting. As they got to the last Auror who was the one who had attempted to poison them, they learnt the order had come from Umbridge who when the man had refused placed him under a compulsion spell to do so or see his family disappear. "Thank you," Kayleigh nodded, "Please be assure no action will be taken against you I know what it is like to want to protect one's own family, Guards if you could please escort these men and woman to a side chamber, unless of course any hold a Lordship or Ladyship that gives them rights to be within this meeting."

Severus had been watching the ministry while the questioning taking note of each reaction to what had been learnt so far, it was easy to see who the ringleaders in this had been, stepping forward finally he placed his hand gently on Kayleigh's shoulder, "Question the other heads first before Fudge, Umbridge and Valance."

Kayleigh nodded softly as Severus stood back, "Madam Bones, please step forward." As they had expected each of the Heads had the same story they were requested and near on ordered to attend this meeting by the Minister given their positions within the Ministry, "Thank you," Kayleigh nodded as the last was questioned, "If you do hold a Lord or Lady title please join your peers, if not if you would be as kind as to please wait in the room to the right." Three of the officials stayed while three went to the room that was pointed out leaving only three people left to question.

"I refuse to take such a potion," Umbridge hissed.

"You have no choice in the matter," Severus glared as the chair restrained the toad woman before he covered her nose waiting until she opened her mouth to breathe dropping the three drop on her tongue before nodding to Kayleigh.

"Do you deny anything that has been said today?"

"No," Umbridge glared.

"Do you deny ordering an employee to see to our deaths?"

"No," she hissed pulling against the strains, "and I will do it again!"

"Why?" Kayleigh sighed.

"You are a threat to the ministry to Cornelius!"

"Take her away," Kayleigh waved her hand, "I have heard enough."

Valance was next who once again admitted to helping plot with the minister and Umbridge on how to bring the Alliance down, "Why did you send Aurors to Hogwarts?" Eike asked before Kayleigh waved the man away.

"The Minister thought if you attention as divided the plan would work better."

Eike nodded at the guard who took the man away before the minister of Magic was restrained and potion forced down his throat, "Did you order Umbridge to kill us?"

"No!" Fudge squeaked, "I wanted you all undermined."

"But you did not want us dead?" Kayleigh asked.

"No, if I could undermine you all now I would be able to use you all in the future."

"Is it true Minister," Natalie said in a high cold voice, "That for a certain amount of money passed under the table laws can be pushed aside for forgotten to be passed?"

Fudge glared at the witch in question, "Yes," he said in gritted teeth.

"Take the minister through to the others," Kayleigh spoke, "we will discuss judgement before bringing them back in."

There were a few uncomfortable Lords and Ladies in the crowd when the last question had been asked, yet they managed to keep their features schooled, "We do not hold the Aurors responsible they were just following orders," Eike spoke clearly, "There are three guilty people here this has been seen by yourselves and heard by their own mouths. In the ways of old these people were punishable by death." Soft mutters were heard by the Lords and Ladies as they looked at the Higher Lord.

"But," Kayleigh spoke placing her hand on her friends arm, "We are not our forefathers and capital punishment is frowned upon nowadays. Therefore with you as our witnesses this is the judgement for Head Valance he shall be stripped of all titles and his monetary possession ceased, he will also spend the next 10 years within Azkaban after which he may enter society again providing terms are met at the time. For Madam Umbridge again all titles are stripped and all possession are ceased. She is sentenced to 25 years imprisonment after which time banishment from the magical community of these lands shall be put into place. Minister Fudge is stripped of all titles and possession ceased in the case of family allowances shall be made, he will face a 20 year sentence where upon his release he will be entitled to re-enter the community but hold no position of power, so mote be it."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Aftermath.

_Hogwarts Great Hall 8:30am_

_Alliance tackles corrupt Ministry of Magic_

_Lords and Ladies across Great Britain were summoned last evening to a meeting with the Alliance, where it was learned our own Minister of Magic was being held for questioning along with several other key members Ministry. Questioning was taken place in order of rank where it was learned that the Minister along with Madam Umbridge and Head Valance had devised a scheme to undermine the Alliance with the intent to cause harm. _

_During the questioning of Madam Umbridge it was learnt that she had taken action by the use of threats and compulsion spells to force one young Auror to try and poison the Alliance. After questioning had taken place the Alliance set up sentences for all three guilty parties who are now safely locked away in Azkaban under close guard._

_The Lord and Ladies were dismissed with a warning that whoever was chosen to be next Minister of Magic should perform better or they would step in again. At this stage it is not known who will run for Minister of Magic, though the role is currently held by Amelia Bones head of the DMLE._

_For more on the Alliance see page 3_

_For more of the charges see page 4_

_For sentencing terms see page 5_

Kayleigh folded up the paper shaking her head, "Well what next?"

"Class," Eike laughed, "We have potions."

"Oh god he is going to want to kill us," Kayleigh groaned.

"Well you did order 15."

"No I didn't McKinnon suggested 15," Kayleigh paused seeing the raised eyebrow, "yeah I know, I agreed to it."

It was with complete caution that the 5th years made their way towards the Potion's classroom all thinking the same thing if they got out of this alive then it would be a miracle after what they had pulled in the last two days. Entering they all took their seats glancing between each other, parts of the classroom still had a faint tinged on the wall while one desk was completely missing causing those two students to conjure chairs and share a table with others. Everyone flinched as the door closed quietly each keeping their heads down looking at their table as Severus walked down the aisle between the desk to the front, "Todays potion is on the board, begin," Severus spoke trying not to smirk as he knew they were all waiting for him to blow up at them. Carefully they all made their way to the storeroom grabbing each ingredient they needed before going back to their desks. The room was deadly silent of voices only the sounds of potions making going on, as the bell rang all handed in their vials before leaving the room quickly. Severus waited until the last student had left before laughing quietly to himself wondering if his later 5th year class would act the same.

Severus watched as his second 5th year class filed into the room that afternoon, the missing bench had been replaced like their companions in the other half of the year they all sat quietly at their desks hardly looking up, "Today's potion is on the board begin," Severus spoke trying not to laugh again as the students diligently set to work, quickly fleeing when the bell rang to signal the end of classes.

"Watch where you are going you filthy Snake," a Gryffindor hissed shoving past Kayleigh slipping her the piece of paper.

"Watch your back lion, you never know who will sneak up on you," Kayleigh smirked storming away the parchment safely in her pocket heading towards the great hall and slipping it out again.

_Meeting tonight after curfew in the room, we all need to talk._

Kayleigh passed on the message to the rest of her fifth years slipping the paper back in her pocket making eye contact with a Ravenclaw who nodded.

The Library was partly full of students trying to do their homework as Kayleigh entered walking over to the Ravenclaw table, "McKinnon," she hissed going to grab the book off the table.

"Want do you want Rosier?" McKinnon rolled his eyes.

"I need this book."

"Well I am not done with it," McKinnon shook his head grabbing the book away the slip of parchment in the front cover, "Get lost."

"Watch it McKinnon you never know when a Snake will strike."

Paul read the note and nodded passing it on to those at the table with him before handing it off to Nicholas who walked over to his girlfriend dropping a kiss on her head, "Meet me later?" he grinned slipping the note into her pocket.

"If you are lucky," Susan laughed, "Go finish your homework."

"What was potions class like for you guys?" McKinnon asked as everyone took their seats.

"He said nothing," Kayleigh answered shaking her head.

"Same with us."

"We need to set up another meeting, but all of us out curfew will keep raising suspicions."

"Prefects," the 5th year perfect of Hufflepuff spoke, "those of us who are prefects can use the time to talk without raising suspicion."

"Let's go back to the teams we had in third year, those who were with the now perfects can all join together," Eike spoke.

"Fred and George how are the other plans coming along?"

"Not so bad we have had a few mishaps but so far so good," Fred answered.

"Have the map?"

"Yeah but we are going to hand it over to Potter this year."

"Think that is wise with Black?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but the kid deserves a break even if it is just small one."

"Problem is another name we noticed has been in the boys dorm room," George shook his head, "A name we all know to be dead."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Questions raised.

_Room of Requirement _

"What name?" Eike asked as the map was brought out.

"This one," Fred pointed to the third years boys dorm.

"He is dead."

"We know," George shook his head, "but the map has never lied before."

"It raises a hell of a lot of questions," Paul spoke.

"We are going to need Snape for this."

"Not yet," Kayleigh spoke for the first time still studying the name, "not until we know more, we need to research it all we have at the moment is a name. We have access to all files given who we are. So we research it fully before taking any of our suspicions to Professor Snape."

"Where do we start?"

"The manor," Kayleigh looked around her fellow fifth years, "We start at the manor, pull every file we have that relates to him and go through them is a fine tooth claw, if it proves to have substance then we can go to Professor Snape."

"What about the younger members?" Eike asked as notes were being made.

"We don't say anything yet, there is no need for the moment to cause alarm with them, and I will fill them in if and when we find something."

* * *

_Room of Requirement 10:30pm Wednesday._

The previous 36 hours had been not only filled with classes but certain students missing at different times as the group researched their new task, "What do we do now?"

"Now we speak to Professor Snape," Kayleigh sighed looking around the boards they had set up in the room, various notes drafted across each of them ranging from old school photo's, childhood photo's various pieces of information all of it pointing to one conclusion by rites the name should not have been present on that map.

Severus was getting ready for his nightly patrol when a soft knock was heard upon his door, placing his robes on he opened the door slightly surprised to see the Hufflepuff on his door step, "Jackson? It is past curfew."

"I know Sir, but a problem has arisen and we need your help and insight into it."

Severus nodded, "Where are you all?"

"In the ROR sir," Jackson answered glancing down the hallway hearing the footsteps approaching.

"Very well, go back I will be there shortly and make sure you are not seen Jackson."

"Never Sir," Jackson smirked nodding once before slipping back into the shadows.

* * *

_ROR 11:00pm Wednesday._

By the time Severus had got rid of his unwanted guest and made his way to the room, it was to find all of the fifth years still in there the majority sitting at desks going through old scrolls and books, he allowed his eyes to travel around the room seeing the boards set up with various notes, "Sir," Kayleigh spoke turning from the board she was working on, "Thank you for coming, we need to ask you really a few questions and get your opinion on this."

"On what?" Severus asked approaching the board and seeing a map pinned to it for the first time, various names across the castle while the dorms seemed to hold the majority of the names, "Exactly where did you get this and when?"

"First year," Fred answered glancing up.

"Nicked it off Flitch," George finished closing his book.

Severus closed his eyes briefly drawing a slow breath no wonder they had gotten away with everything they did, if they had this map, "What is it you wished to ask me and show me?"

"This," Kayleigh pointed to a name on the map, "This is what we need your advice on, we have been researching it since Fred and George brought it to life on Monday night, this name is meant to be dead."

"He is dead," Severus shook his head.

"Sir," Kayleigh sighed, "The map has never lied before, when we were in the hall twice it showed that."

Severus nodded still looking at the names in the room, "What names did it show when you were all in the hall twice?"

"Our real names and the second names of who we are," Eike answered coming to stand next to them, "Sir?"

"Going by what I know and what I assumed of the group…" Severus paused running everything through his head, "Weasely's anyone have pets in that room?"

"Neville has a toad, Trevor."

"Then there is Scabbers, Ron's rat," George shrugged, "apart from those two nothing else."

"The Rat, is that the same one your Brother had?"

"Yeah he got him off Percy in first year."

Severus nodded once things starting to fall into place more, "How long has your brother had the rat?"

Fred and George looked at each other their identical faces paling slightly, "Nearly 13 years now that he has been with the family."

"Scabbers has been ill this year though."

"Since news of Black's escape?" Severus asked quickly.

"Well yeah, we were way in Egypt and when we got back he started to get ill."

"We need that Rat," Severus stepped back from the map, "If my suspicions are correct then the answer may lie with the rat."

15 minutes later the rat was safely locked away in a cage while the name that should not have been there was vanished from the map making many suddenly uneasy as they looked at the seemingly innocent rat in the cage, "Sir?"

"The proof is lying before us, this name followed them back until they reached the door and vanished as they stepped into the room," Severus spoke softly studying the rat, "There is but one other person in the castle who may be able to answer the questions to this mystery, the wolf."

"Professor Lupin," Kayleigh smirked seeing the raised eyebrows, "We have been doing research Sir, we know about his condition and considering the other professors we have had over the past two years, he is the best so far and thanks to him we shall all be able to pass our OWLs in Defence."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Questions answered.

_Defence Classroom 11:45 am Thursday._

They had spent the night throwing questions back and forth on how to best approach the Defence Professor in question about the questions they all held, over breakfast the younger members of the Alliance had been informed of the sudden new developments by those in fifth year in their own houses all agreeing that they could not move further until they had more answers, it was by mutual agreement that they would use the lunch break of the day to approach their Professor and hopefully gain some answers.

Professor Remus John Lupin was surprised by his fifth year class who seemed eager to learn and had seemed to have forgone the normal snide remarks thrown at each other and towards him that he had been seeing in the hallways, he was surprised when at the end of class two of his students stayed behind, two pranksters he knew from what he had seen and what he had heard about them, "Boys?"

"Can we ask you a question?"

"Of course," Remus nodded placing his case back down.

"Not here though," George looked around the empty classroom.

"Boys?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Professor we have your Map," Fred spoke quietly.

"And we need to ask you some questions," George finished picking up his bag.

"Map?"

"Yes the map you made we have it now," Fred shrugged.

"Please Moony."

It was the name that made the defence Professor agree to follow them, though he was partly confused when they darted down a few secret passages and seemed to back track in a few places, it was not until they reached a seemingly empty hallway with a stone wall that they paused pacing three times before a door appeared, "This way Professor," Fred grinned opening the door.

Those already in the room looked up as the door opened, Severus among them it was a risky step to hold the meeting during the day but only 20 of the fifth years were present in the room along with the members of the alliance, "Lupin," Severus nodded.

"Severus," Remus glanced behind him as the door closed sealing itself off from the rest of the castle, "these two said something about the map?"

"The map is of little importance," Kayleigh spoke from her desk, "It is the name that showed up on the map that is of importance, Sir."

"There are some questions that you should be able to answer in regards to what it has shown," Severus placed the paperwork he was going through to the side, "What you need to understand Lupin is this group has decided that you are worthy of knowing their great secret so as they are able to act should it be required."

"Severus," Remus sighed, "Please what is this about?"

"Professor," Kayleigh smiled walking over the ring she had gotten use to wearing though mainly under an invisibility spell plainly in sight, "The easiest way to do this is this way, you know what this rings means."

"I do," Remus bowed deeply, "And I understand that your identities must always be protected."

"Thank you," Kayleigh managed a brief smile again, "Sir we know of your interaction when you were in school and who your friends were, we also know of you own personal infliction but do not hold that against you," Kayleigh saw the man tense slightly at the mention of his condition, "Providing you continue to teach the students like you have been doing it means nothing to us, what does worry us is this though." Turning she walked back over picking up the secure cage, "This is what worries us Sir and we were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Remus took a step forward seeing the rat stunned in the cage, his eyes opening slightly, "Can you identify it Remus?" Severus asked noting most of the room seemed to be holding their breaths.

Remus nodded slowly, "The Rat look remarkably like Peter bar the missing toe."

"Yet all they found of Peter was a finger," Severus spoke quietly, "Can you guess the name that came up on the map?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus run his hand through his hair, "But if Peter is alive…"

"It raises many questions," Kayleigh spoke handing the cage off to Severus, "We could of done this last night but we believed you had the right to be here for it, Sir?"

Severus nodded placing the cage on the floor and enlarging it before forcing the man to come back to human appearance though still stunned, "Remus?"

"That's him," Remus took a small step towards the cage.

Kayleigh shook her head, "So that answers one question…"

"But leave many others," Eike spoke, "Pettigrew is alive yet allowed the world to believe he was dead, Black received no trial at all…"

"How can they sentence someone without trial?" Natalie asked softly.

"Wartimes," Severus sighed binding the man back to his ratty form.

"Many people were sentenced without trial," Remus spoke his eyes still on the stunned, "Black was found at the scene of the crime and is known to be the secret keeper of the house."

"Or so history states," Mark stood up, "I mean History states that he was, but he was never questioned was he?"

"He confessed," Severus answered.

"To what though?" Eike asked, "Every transcript we had researched and read there is no mention of a formal questioning of Black or of a formal hearing he was sentenced yet never questioned, those who offered statements have since had their memories wiped, Pettigrew is alive yet Black was sentenced for his murder."

"Are you suggesting Sirius could be innocent?" Remus asked quietly.

"It is possible, the whole case reeks the more you look into it and we only scratched the surface looking into Pettigrew."

"This is what I suggest we do," Severus looked around the group, "You age up and we question peter at the Manor where there is no hope of being overheard or seen, from there we see what we learn."

"Classes?" Remus spoke reminding the group it was only the middle of the day.

Severus sighed, "How soon can you lot all get out of the castle how much time do you need?"

"As a group or in stages?" Eike answered.

"Either."

"As a group flooing it takes about ten minutes to have us all in place and out, but we need to get the message out first which on average takes 30 minutes, in stages depends on what time we are all required to meet we normally work it out over an hour or two not to alert anyone we are missing."

Severus nodded, "Who here has a last period?"

As one the group turned to a board that had previous been unnoticed holding a major class schedule showing who would be where and when, "All electives are last period, so it works out about 75% of us are in class," Paul McKinnon answered.

"We have you Sir," Michael answered smiling at Severus.

"I have defence," Samantha grinned.

"this is what we do," Kayleigh shook her head, "Those who can leave during last but not everyone and head to the Manor getting it ready, during dinner another group of us leave, an hour after the next group who can take Professor Lupin through by 8:30pm I want all guards through along with the prisoner, lower curfew comes in at 9:00pm so we will come through then."

* * *

_Alliance Manor – Main Chamber 9:15pm._

Peter was utterly confused as he found himself back in human form last he remembered was being on the boys bed, he looked around the chamber he was in before spotting the 7 people watching him with Remus to the side, "Remus?" he squeaked.

"Peter," Remus nodded.

"Peter Pettigrew," Kayleigh spoke rising from her chair, "We are the Alliance I am sure you have heard of us." Peter nodded slowly his eyes darting about the room, "We require answers from you which you shall give or we shall use any means we deem fit to gain them, do you understand?"

"I do," Peter squeaked trying to take a step back.

"Good shall we start easy then?" Samantha smiled, "Tell us Pettigrew how you are still alive when you are meant to be dead…"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Just another day

_Hogwarts Great Hall 8:15am_

_New Twist on the Black escape!_

_Late last night it was learnt that the ministry took into custody one Peter Pettigrew who was thought to be dead, after the events of that fateful night of the Potter's deaths and Harry Potter's survival._

_A statement was released by the ministry stating after speaking with the Alliance who had learnt of Peter's survival they brought him into custody where they order the use of truth serum upon the man for questioning before handing the man over to the ministry._

"_It seems yet again the Ministry has blundered in the past," New Minister of Magic Amelia Bones stated, "An innocent man has spent 13 years in prison for crimes he did not commit. With the aid of the Alliance and the Auror department we now have the true criminal in custody Peter Pettigrew who is now in Azkaban Prison while in talks with the Alliance a sentence shall be decided. _

_Sirius Black was an innocent party who we can only assume had gone to seek out Pettigrew in revenge or to bring the man into custody as he himself was an Auror at the time. We ask Lord Sirius Black to contact the ministry to collect his pardon he is granted to."_

_More on Peter Pettigrew page 4_

_More on Lord Sirius Black page 5_

_More on Harry Potter page 7_

_More on Lily and James Potter page 8_

There were murmurs throughout the hall as the news travelled around the opinion was mixed throughout the school; even the Professors seemed to hold different opinion on what had been learnt, for a group of six students and their guards, it was just another day in their strange life.

"So Pettigrew in custody, what next?"

"Black," Kayleigh whispered, "If he doesn't see this then he will still try and come here."

"Meeting?" Eike asked quietly.

"Yeah, tonight."

* * *

_ROR_

"You know one week we can get through without an emergency would be great," Fred and George smirked as they entered the room.

"This isn't an emergency such as a contingency meeting," Kayleigh laughed, "Black, if we hasn't seen the paper then…"

"He still might try and come here," Michael put it together quickly enough.

"Yes, so we need a plan for that we don't know if he is dangerous or not."

"We still have the map so we use that?"

"Yes," Eike answered glancing at Fred and George, "Look I know you want to give it to Potter and we will but for now we still need it."

"So what do we do about Black?"

"Keep a watch out for him and speak to him when he turns up."

It was a week later when the map finally showed the name they were seeking, "Black just showed up on the map."

"Where is he heading?"

"Gryffindor tower."

"Okay let him in," Severus spoke to the communication mirror, "McKinnon?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Ward the door when he is through. Everyone be at your places, this could turn nasty if he does not know."

As the group quietly slipped into their places they kept their wands and communication mirrors at the ready, it was the shrill scream that made them all turn towards the dorm stairs as racing footsteps were heard a bedraggled Black racing down them, "Sirius?" Remus stepped out of the shadows.

"Moony?" Sirius blinked in surprise stopping as the door opened again Snape walking in, "Snivilles?"

"No need for childish names, Black," Severus rolled his eyes, "Looking for the rat?"

"Let's talk," Kayleigh walked into the room dressed as her older self, "I am High Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov, Lord Black."

"Moony?" Sirius asked again faintly having no idea what was going on his eyes travelling across everyone.

"Let's get out of the common room, Fred, George go see to the dorm," Kayleigh spoke holding out her hand towards Sirius as voices and footsteps were heard, "Please Lord Black, no one means you any harm I swear this upon my magic and my life."

"Sirius it is okay," Remus spoke softly nodding to the man.

Warding the defence classroom door Remus offered everyone a seat, "Lord Black," Kayleigh spoke gaining the confused man's attention, "We have caught Pettigrew last week during that time you were granted a full pardon by the new minister of magic. We have been looking for you for the past week."

"I was?' Sirius asked looking to his old friend in confirmation.

"You were," Remus nodded.

"We understand that given your previous treatment this is a lot for you to take in," Kayleigh continued, "The Alliance means you no harm whatsoever and if you agree I myself shall escort you in the morning to the Ministry of Magic where you can gain your pardon."

"I... yes of course…" Sirius stumbled over his words.

"Given the time," Severus spoke, "Black you can room here with Remus this evening and tomorrow go with Lady Kensiskikov to the ministry. Milady?"

"Yes of course," Kayleigh nodded standing up taking the out stretched hand of her Professor, "Until the morning Lord Black, though for your own safety we ask you not to leave these rooms for the time being."

"He shall not Milady," Remus nodded, "Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," Kayleigh smiled, "Good night Professor Lupin, Lord Black."

* * *

I know this is a short chapter and it has taken a while to get out, but certain medical emergencies came up and I have not had access to my computer though from now on we should be back to normal weekly/twice weekly updates.

Normal disclaimer all Harry Potter Characters etc are owned by JK Rowling.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A better system.

_Ministry of Magic 9:00am_

Kayleigh strode through the Ministry with her guards either side of her, for this morning she was alone on the Alliance front given it was easier for her to be 'sick' at school without questions being raised than the whole group needing to time turn once more, the guards who followed her all had the morning free of classes making it easy for them to follow her. Sirius was beside her still looking confused and shocked with everything that had been said within the previous 12 hours, "After we leave here," Kayleigh spoke softly gaining his attention, "We have set up a meeting with St Mungo's for them to run a full scale medical check-up followed by a recovery plan for you."

"Okay," Sirius nodded still in a daze.

Kayleigh smiled patting his arm, "You will be okay Lord Black, the main thing to do is answer questions when they are put towards you either here or there."

"My Lady," the clerk quickly got to their feet as they entered the outer office of the minister, "She is expecting you."

"Thank you," Kayleigh nodded as the door was opened stepping through, "Minister."

"High lady," Amelia smiled before seeing Sirius, "Lord Black, please do be seated."

"Bony?" Sirius looked confused again.

Amelia laughed, "Black a lot has changed please sit down you need it."

Kayleigh steered the confused man into a chair before taking her own and nodding once to her guards who left the room, "We shall not take up too much of your time Minister."

The meeting carried on Sirius gaining his full pardon, compensation for wrongful imprisonment and a slap on the wrist for not registering as an animagus but not having it added to his file though now he was on the books as a registered one.

"Thank you Minister," Kayleigh rose up from her seat shaking the woman's hand.

"It was my pleasure," Amelia nodded before glancing at the still very confused Sirius, "If you require anymore assistance please do not hesitate to contact this office and I do so hope that it has nothing to do with another mishandling."

"We will and for both of our sakes I hope that as well," Kayleigh nodded before touching Sirius on the shoulder, "Come Sirius."

Sirius nodded slowly standing up trying to wrap his brain around everything that had happened in the last 15 hours, he was a free man, Peter was in jail, the Alliance had seen to his freedom and everything. Nothing was making much sense at the present time, he followed Kayleigh back through the ministry a few of the guards surrounding them before they flooed to St. Mungo's.

* * *

_St. Mungo's Hospital._

"My Lady, I am Healer Smyth," a Healer in green robes stepped forward as Kayleigh stepped through after two of her guards, "We have a private room already set up for Lord Black."

"Thank you," Kayleigh nodded taking Sirius by the arm again and following the Healer through the halls to the private room, "Lord Black shall only be here for a few days before either I or one of the Alliance members shall move him to our headquarters as was agreed to, the rehabilitation plan shall be followed fully there."

"Of course," The Healer nodded, "Lord Black, if you would please change, just through that door there so as we can start."

Kayleigh watched as Sirius left the room a guard only a few steps behind him before turning her full attention back to the Healer before her, "We request that news of his being here be kept confidential the last thing Lord Black needs is to be surrounded by either admiring supporters or an angry mob."

"We shall see to his privacy."

"Please do he needs time to recover; we shall post one of our own guards here at all times though they shall change over in shifts to see to his protection. I ask for them to be left alone to do their jobs, they shall not interfere with any medical personal here unless they believe Lord Black's safety is in jeopardy."

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sirius Black a free man!_

_It was learnt through a press release from the Ministry of Magic that Lord Sirius Black is finally a free man, with the help of the Alliance Sirius Black was brought to the Ministry to gain his pardon. It is unknown where Lord Black is now, questions to St Mungo's denied any claims that they have seen the man or treated him. _

_A short release from the Alliance itself stated as follows;_

'_Lord Sirius Black has spent almost 13 years in prison for a crime he did not commit; he is currently recovering well at an undisclosed location.'_

_More on Sirius Black supposed crimes page 2_

_Peter Pettigrew page 4_

_The Alliance page 5_

As the weekend started the 5th years and other student members of the Alliance had the room of requirement filled with different books, scrolls and work stations even creating an area for the 5th years to study for their OWLs. Severus and Remus both paused as they entered the room looking around the fully expanded room reading the signs that hung over various areas, _'Magical Law', 'Death Eater cases – pardoned/not guilty', OWL Study - homework, Alliance Laws, Alliance History, Magical Creatures, Hogwarts, Curses and Hexes, Warding, Harry Potter, Research Other, Prank Headquarters, Guidelines, POTIONS, Robes._

"Looks like they have been busy," Remus spoke softly seeing each of them working at different tables before noticing a door way to the side a sign above reading, '_Training room.'_

"It does," Severus nodded walking to the walls which were covered in parchment as well as black boards, "Jenkins where is Rosier?"

"Training room Sir," Jenkins looked up before reaching for another old book and going back to her research.

Severus and Remus glanced once more at the wall before heading over to the door labelled training room. 6 students were sparring to one side swords flying through the air as they attempted to follow the diagrams on the wall; Kayleigh was off in another corner with two of the younger members of the Alliance going up against dummies, while two other students were attempting an obstacle course. Standing to the side they watched as the students worked, the ending the obstacle course with a duel against each other before bowing and laughing, "Swap!"

"One moment please," Severus spoke making their presence known as they all went to move to another area.

"Sir?" Kayleigh looked up smiling sheafing her wand in her holster before retying her hair back.

"A word if I could please, we could actually," Severus motioned towards Remus who had walked off to study the diagrams on the wall.

"Of course," Kayleigh nodded, "You guys start the obstacle course, and I will catch up with you." Kayleigh walked across the room leading to another door, "Out here would be better," she smiled pushing the door open to reveal a balcony.

Remus and Severus sat down while Kayleigh opened a bottle of water, "What can I help you with?"

"What is going on?" Severus asked motioning with his head back to the room.

"Research and training with what happened with Black and the action that was tried against us we thought it would be the best to look into everything so we set up different areas; everyone takes turns reading though things and making notes main notes are left on the desk for others to read over, personal notes are discussed at the end of the day when we hold an informal meeting. The training room well that is self-explanatory, we are meant to be adults so we should know how to fight as well as being well versed in law."

Severus nodded the group once more surprising him with how they went about things, "What is going on with Black?"

"We will be picking him up later today to remove him back to the manor, the Black house hold is in no condition for anyone to live there at the moment. We are currently looking into getting the place reformed either for sale on the market or for Lord Black to return to if he wishes, we will of course consult with him each step of the way," Kayleigh answered placing her water back down, "Professor Lupin do you believe Sirius can be trusted?"

"I do," Remus nodded, "I was mistaken about his path once before but after briefly speaking with him the other night about the events leading up to it, I understand why they did not tell me they had swapped keepers."

Kayleigh nodded, "We are thinking of revealing to Sirius that we are not yet of age, before you argue Severus no one actually lives at the manor bar the house elves that serve us there when we are there from time to time. The rest of the world believe that is where we live, though they know they cannot visit us if Sirius is under that same assumption we need to clear the air. We would also like to have him on side with us. There is only so much we can teach ourselves and besides yourself and Professor Lupin no one else knows that it is us, and with both of you having your own duties as Professors that need to be seen."

Severus looked out over the grounds thinking, "How would you approach it? He cannot be seen walking through the halls."

"No, nor can we really be seen working with him," Kayleigh spoke, "We can floo him in easily enough or bring him through one of the passages. But the truth of the matter is Severus we need the help, like I said you and Professor Lupin have your own duties you need to see to and cannot keep disappearing otherwise it would raise many questions, questions which I believe you will agree with me no one wants to answer."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Welcome back to life.

_St Mungo's 5:00pm._

The group moved silently throughout the halls of the hospital, sticking mainly to out of the way hallways so as not to draw attention to themselves the press had gained wind of where Sirius was being treated yet thankfully none had managed to find him within the hospital.

One guard was standing quietly by a door to a private room though they stood more to attention when the group approached, "At ease Mel," Kayleigh smiled, "Any trouble?"

"None he is ready to go though, he has kept asking me when you were all coming," Mel answered smiling.

Kayleigh laughed, "Well let's not keep him waiting any longer, you can head back we have it from here," stepping into the room the first thing Kayleigh noticed was Sirius looked better, he was still thin and pale but not the bedraggled creature he had been when they had brought him in, "Lord Black?"

"My Lady," Sirius stood bowing once.

"Come let us leave here," Kayleigh smiled holding out her hand to the man, "Given your manor is still unfit for habitation and also you yourself are still recovering we are going to retire to the Alliance manor."

* * *

With the tea tray lying between them Kayleigh nodded once to the guards in the room all of whom retired elsewhere until it was time to leave, "I am about to include you Lord Black in one of the biggest secrets there is at the moment, this is not my real identity nor is the identity of the rest of the Alliance we appear like this for we have to."

Sirius nodded slowly placing his cup down, "Why are you including me?"

"You would work it out and rather quickly," Kayleigh laughed smiling, "Until we can repair your manor you may stay here, but considering the rest of the world believes we are these versions and live here which I assume you have been told," Kayleigh waited for the nod before continuing, "It would not take you long to work it out we do not actually live here, so this is our secret Lord Black," taking the vial out of her pocket Kayleigh downing it quickly her appearance changing back to normal. "I am Kayleigh Cassadia Rosier, before you state my father was a death eater I do know this and I have been looking into his files lately. My line descends from him and my Mother between the two of them I became the one of 'five lives converge on one'. My official title is High Lady Kensiskikov, Lady Rosier – Ravenclaw – Slytherin – Hufflepuff – Gryffindor, the rest of the Alliance bar our protector are also school aged, we as the Alliance come from across the four houses of Hogwarts. The other secret to let you in on is the guards of the Alliance are the rest of my year 5th year to be precise, we formed our own alliance back in first year and have been working together ever since though none of the Professors bar two now know about this, one of them course being Professor Lupin."

"You all work together no matter of house?" Sirius asked slightly shocked.

"We do," Kayleigh nodded picking up her tea cup, "The other piece of information you should know is Severus Snape is the 7th he is our protector, we understand your differences in school but he is willing to work with you if you are willing to work with us."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Train and teach us, there is only so much we can do on our own we are playing in an adult world the youngest Alliance member is 11 so you can understand we need greater control over everything and our own reactions and actions, most of us also need to be brought up in the ways of etiquette when attending various functions which for the time being we have been putting off but if we keep doing so it will raise a great many number of questions. Your upbringing like my own would have been based upon high society as it were and though we see it that no one person is better than the other we still need to know the ways."

Sirius nodded finishing his tea, "I am guessing you are all form different walks of life?"

"We are," Kayleigh smiled, "But it is just not us the Alliance that needs the help it is also our guards."

"I would be honoured to help," Sirius smiled.

"Excellent," Kayleigh sighed in relief, "I was hoping you would as none of us really have the memory charm down pat yet and Severus warned us he would not do our dirty work for us."

Sirius laughed, "That I shall help you all work on, if the time calls for it."

* * *

"This use to be a broom cupboard," Sirius laughed as he looked around the room.

"It can be anything we want," Eike answered walking over, "Eike Vanderwild also Lord Hiviskonse."

"Sirius Black," Sirius shook his hand.

"This is Natalie she is a 2nd year Gryffindor also known as lady Anglement, Samantha 4th year Hufflepuff is Lady Norvesk, Mark 3rd year Hufflepuff is Lord Ghoulshed and Michael is Lord MacNervensk 1st year Ravenclaw," Eike introduced the rest of the alliance members.

"Padfoot," Fred and George raced over grinning.

"Do I know you?' Sirius asked taking a step back from the identical grins that seemed to spell trouble.

"No but you have helped so many of our adventures over the years," they spoke alternating each word with each other.

"Moony told us you were Padfoot," Fred laughed

"We worked out James Potter was Prongs"

"Meaning Pettigrew was Wormtail"

"Gred, Forge," Kayleigh laughed entering the room, "Leave Lord Black alone and go back to wherever you are meant to be at the moment."

"Yes Ma'am," they both grinned before racing back to the other side of the room under the banner of _Prank Headquarters – try our new candy!_

"You will get use to Fred and George they always talk like that,' Kayleigh shook her head.

"I see you have all been busy," Sirius looked around the room spotting his godsons name, "Harry…"

"We have a division for Harry," Eike spoke, "There is a lot to do with your godson."

"How is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Good," Kayleigh answered, "we will arrange a time for you both to meet properly."

"So where are we going to start?" Sirius asked though his eyes kept glancing to the sign.

"Wherever you think would be best and how to approach it as well, would it be easier to work with one large group or smaller subgroups?"

Sirius looked back around the assembled people in the room, while the alliance themselves were standing in front of him various 5th years were all working at tables, "Smaller subgroups,' he finally answered.


	19. Chapter 18

Standard disclaimer, I am not JK obviously she writes a hell of a lot better than I do.

* * *

Chapter 18 A problem in plain sight

September had finally rolled into October the castle was abuzz with talks of the upcoming feast the following week for Halloween for one group of students they were just happy that nothing seemed to be out of place now, they had their school lessons, 'after school activities' which ranged from meetings with the ministry or general public to defensive practice with Sirius in the Room of Requirement, they still had not worked out a time for the man to meet with Harry – yet the man in question himself had kept putting it off for the time being wanting to improve his own peace of mind before speaking with the boy.

It was the Sunday night before the next major problem was brought to the surface, "We have a slight problem," Natalie approached Kayleigh.

"What's going on?" Kayleigh placed down her homework.

"Come look," Natalie sighed walking back to the table she was working at Kayleigh following her, "This," she handed over a few sheets of parchments, "We have only just come across them."

_The Last will and testament of James and Lillian Potter._

_In the event of my death I James Potter hereby bequeath all of my belongings to Lillian Potter, with a trust vault for my son Harry James Potter. With the following personal adjustments:_

_5000 Galleons is to be given to Remus John Lupin per year._

_150000 Galleons is to be given to Sirius Black._

_2000 Galleons is to be given to the War Widows/Widowers and Children funds per year._

_In the event of my death I Lillian Potter hereby bequeath all of my belongings to James Potter, with a trust vault for my son Harry James Potter. With the following personal Adjustments:_

_5000 Galleons is to be given to Remus John Lupin per year._

_150000 Galleons is to be given to Sirius Black._

_2000 Galleons is to be given to the War Widows/Widowers and Children funds per year._

_In the event of our deaths I James Potter and I Lillian Potter leave all of our possessions to Harry James Potter, with a trust vault for school to be accessed at the age of 11._

_5000 Galleons is to be given to Remus John Lupin per year._

_150 000 Galleons is to be given to Sirius Black._

_2000 Galleons is to be given to the War Widows/Widowers and Children funds per year_

_The custody of our son goes to in order:_

_His Godmother Alice Longbottom._

_His Godfather Sirius Black._

_Family friend: Frank Longbottom_

_Family friend: Remus Lupin_

_Family friend: Minerva McGonagall_

_Family friends: Arthur and Molly Weasely_

_An allowance of 10 000 galleons a year shall be provided from the main vaults until Harry James Potter comes of age._

_Dated this 1 October 1981._

_James Potter Lillian Potter_

Kayleigh placed the document down, "What else is there?" she asked weakly.

"These," Natalie sighed handing over a few other piles of parchment, "Bank statements and so forth, only two of the conditions were met, that was the 2000 galleons to the war widow/widower and children's fund."

Kayleigh nodded sitting at the table rubbing her head feeling the headache about to set in, "what about the money for Harry's care each year?"

"That has actually been upheld it was the second condition that was met, though with what he wears and everything I doubt it is going where it should."

"Okay request the bank statements from Gringotts relating to the payment and see where the money was transferred to, if it was transferred to another bank see if we can gain access to those records as well."

"I have already sent off the requests."

"Until we receive the information here is not much more we can do, keep going through the archives we have here and see if anything else relates to this."

"He lived in a cupboard," Fred spoke speaking seriously.

"When we rescued him last year he had bars on the windows," George shook his head, "We got his trunk out from under the stairs there was still a few pictures up in there one read 'Harry's room.'"

"The clothes he always wears are too big for him, as in sizes too big."

"He is always skinny as well at the start of term."

"He ran away this year blew up his Aunt and ran."

Kayleigh sighed needing a headache potion, "Okay write everything you know down we need as much as we can get."

"We will," Fred and George answered pulling quills and parchment towards them.

Kayleigh nodded it looked like they were in for another long night pushing away from the table she walked back around the room sending the younger years off to bed, there was no point them pulling an all-nighter if it could be helped.

Severus found a group of them the next morning pouring over more parchments new desks had been added along with blackboards and white boards a picture of Potter had been placed upon it along with lines heading off in different directions, "Have you all slept?"

"No sir," Fred looked up before binding his parchments together and adding it to another pile.

"What are you working on?" Severus approached the desks though the answer was obvious given the picture on the board.

"Another mishandled thing," Kayleigh sighed rubbing at her head again she really needed a headache potion at some point, "This is what we have worked out so far," Kayleigh handed over piles of parchment that bad been bound dating from the fateful night in the October each binding according to year.

Severus took the bound parchments before fishing out a headache potions from his robes handing it over, "Drink this then get some rest, while I read."

Kayleigh took the potion gratefully as the room provided couches for those who were still awake to rest upon, "if it is true sir…"

"Rest," Severus spoke lowering the papers he was reading, "We shall discuss it after."

It was three hours later Severus was in need of a headache potion fishing it out of his robes as he finished the final document walking over to the boards that were up reading the notes and adding to them, "Severus?"

"Remus," Severus turned around thankful it was him and not Black, "You should read this."

Slowly while Remus read the rest of the Alliance and guards trickled in all setting back to work each station had been cleared as they tackled the new problem they were facing, "Where are we at?" Kayleigh asked an hour later sitting up looking partly rested.

"It raises many questions though how we go about approaching this I am not sure," Severus spoke adding a few more notes to the blackboards, "McKinnon what does it say about the wards?"

"providing Potter sees the place as home they stand, I would have to have a closer look at them to see how they were cast there is many different versions of blood wards honestly I don't know them all having a curse breaker or ward caster would be handy upon this."

"Bill," Fred and George spoke together sitting up, "Our brother in Egypt he is a curse breaker for Gringotts, we visited him over the summer."

"We could ask for him to be transferred," Kayleigh stood up crossing to the board picking up the chalk as another board appeared, "Okay first we need to look at the wards and gain the transaction history of the Dursely's account, secondly we confront them about it all, from there we go to the Minister we what we have and gain a child services representative to listen to the case."

"What do we do about Albus?" Severus asked adding his own notes to a board.

"Believe he did not know, though he went against parts of the will, he did do the funds transfer though not all of it, especially the single requests of monies to certain people," Kayleigh shook her head, "Sir I need out of the castle."

"Your Mother is rather ill," Severus smirked, "She sent me a missive this morning asking if you could visit how fortunate."

Kayleigh laughed, "okay the rest of you make sure you are seen throughout the castle today and attend all classes, we need four with us who's turn is it to play double up?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, I was away then had major computer issues losing the majority of this story and what I had written for the following year as a added bonus I will post ch 19 as well.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 A new Advisor

_Hogwarts Grounds 9:00am._

Both Professor and student walked quietly across the grounds each within their own thoughts yet both thinking over their current problem, as they stepped through the gates Kayleigh finally broke the silence, "What do we tell Sirius?"

"Nothing for the time being," Severus answered darkly, "Until we know all the facts it would do us no well to inform Potter's Godfather of the trouble."

Kayleigh nodded as they continued down the lane, "Did the Headmaster question why I was not flooing?"

"He did, but I explained I was going to check upon your Mother and for the time being given her illness she had closed off the floo unless of blood."

Kayleigh smiled, "Well shall we Sir?"

Severus nodded taking the outstretched hand, the quiet pop of apparition sounding across the laneway between Hogwarts and Hogsmead, landing in the normal arrival hall, "Go change we shall leave shortly."

"Of course Sir," Kayleigh smiled and nodded once to Sirius who was watching them.

"Four guards have turned up and now you two, anything I should know about?"

"Nothing yet but we shall explain it to you," Severus sighed, "Do not worry about their teachings this afternoon many of them have had a long night and will barely cope with classes today as it is."

* * *

_Gringotts bank 9:30am._

The private Lord and Lady floo flared as the four guards stepped out lightly, their hands resting lightly on the hilt of their swords as if expecting trouble yet their only greeter was the Goblin on duty who bowed, "Lady Kensiskikov and Lord Proclotect shall be arriving shortly, they wish to speak with the manger of this fine bank."

The office Kayleigh and Severus were lead into was the same one the group had been taken to on that first night, "Thank you for agreeing to a meeting on such short notice master goblin Shanklers," Kayleigh bowed to the goblin before taking her seat.

"We are here to help," the Goblin nodded once, "What has brought the Alliance here this day?"

"two separate requests though both surrounding the one issue," Kayleigh sighed, "We require if it is possible all transfer statements to do with the Potter account in accordance to the Will of the late Lord and Lady Potter, I understand a request would have already been sent last night."

"we did receive such a request and it was put forward to Mr Potter's accounts manager, they have agreed to honour the request and as we speak all statement are being seen to," the goblin nodded once.

"Is it possible to gain the records of where the money was deposited for Mr Potter's wellbeing and care?"

The goblin lent back in his seat their eyes studying the two, "It shall be for a price and a day to wait."

"Of what price?' Severus asked before Kayleigh could speak, he knew of some prices the Goblins wished for.

"A healthy sum of galleons shall see to the statements.'

Severus nodded, "then you have permission to take such a sum from the Alliance accounts, providing it is marked upon the next statement."

"As you say," the Goblin returned their gaze to Kayleigh, "your second request?"

"We require a curse breaker," Kayleigh spoke holding her head high, "We understand you have a bright young curse breaker named William Weasely upon your staff and would like to lease his services from you."

"He is currently in Egypt."

"We are willing to pay for his costs to be transferred back and a leasing sum."

"For how long would you require him?"

Kayleigh paused for a moment realising they had not spoken of how long they would need the man for, "As of this time we are unsure, perhaps an eight month contract for the time being," Severus spoke.

"Very well, the leasing sum would be his wages plus ten precent."

"Agreed," Severus nodded, "Plus the costs of his transfer back."

"100 galleons," the Goblin spoke his teeth showing.

"As Agreed," Severus nodded again, "the paper work shall need to be signed."

* * *

_Hogwarts castle 12pm_

With the bank statements, leasing agreements and other required documents and items safely locked away in the guards robes or hands Severus and Kayleigh returned to the castle breaking off from each other as they entered the castle. While Severus returned to his quarters to inform the headmaster fo their return, Kayleigh headed directly to the one room she knew she would find at least some of the group, "You four need to go attend your classes for the morning, unless you can convince Severus you were sick today."

"Already done it," her classmates laughed, "We are not to be seen for the day."

Kayleigh nodded looking around the small group assembled, "I would rather we go through this with everyone, but Bill will be at Headquarters by 5 we need an agreement though if we release our ages and secret to him, we have it set in the contract that we signed with Gringotts that we will provide rooms along with board for him, Severus is happy to release our secret."

"We should tell him, having another adult on the outside willing to help us would make it easier, also if we are to provide him rooms he would work it out."

Kayleigh nodded, "I need a 100% yes from everyone so pass it around quietly, everyone is to meet back here after classes."

* * *

_Hogwarts 4:15pm_

As the last few stragglers of the group filed into the room of requirement the doors sealed themselves, "We have 45 minutes until Bill arrives at the manor, all of you know why we were at Gringotts today and we have gained the majority of the documents we required the last should either arrive with Mr Weasely or tomorrow morning as of now Sirius knows nothing about this current situation."

"I suggest," Remus spoke quietly all eyes turning to him, "Until you know the full truth only show him part of what you have discovered for the moment, I will stay with him while he reads it all."

"Agreed?" Kayleigh asked the group all who nodded, "Then that is what we shall do."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 4:45pm_

Sirius watched as the full alliance came through along with the fifth years and Remus his eyes turning to his friend, "What is going on?"

"Padfoot," Remus stepped forward holding the box of documents, "We need your word you are not going to do anything stupid before we show you this."

"I am not going to like it am I?" Sirius asked looking around the grave faces of the group.

"No, it is all about and to do with Harry," Remus spoke softly, "We are going to go through this together you and I, for the time being all means of travel outside of the manor have been suspended until it is all explained."

"How bad is this Remus?"

"Like I said Padfoot, we need your word you will not do anything."

"You have it, now what is going on with my godson?" Sirius demanded.

"Professor Lupin use my study," Kayleigh spoke sighing.

* * *

_Alliance Manor 5pm_

The floo flared green as a man stepped through holding a simple rucksack and piece of parchment within his hands, though surprise showed upon his eyes as he spotted two of his younger brothers already in the room, "Fred? George?"

"oh Brother of mine," the twins grinned.

"do we have a story for you."

"Later please," Kayleigh spoke entering the room her appearance still normal, though she wore her jewels, "Mr Weasely thank you for coming and arriving so promptly."

Bill nodded though confusion still played across his face, "Thank you My lady, though forgive me I was under the impression you were older."

Kayleigh smiled, "Our secret for as you can see we are not, we appear older for we must otherwise we would never be taken seriously in the community and world. I shall tell you the whole story later but light is failing us and there is an issue we need to address today, Fred, George please inform the others we shall be leaving in ten minutes."

"yes Ma'am," the two nodded before grinning at their brother and leaving the room.

"Mr Weasely it is an honour to meet you," Paul spoke stepping forward shaking his hand, "I am Paul McKinnon not a member of the Alliance but I am one of the guards and wards master out of them."

"Bill please," Bill shook his head.

"bill," Kayleigh tapped Paul on the shoulder making him step back, "Before we do go any further, do we have your word you shall not release our identities without our permission including those of our advisors and guards?"

"Of course," Bill nodded feeling the sudden magic wrap around his body.

"Good," Severus spoke entering the room, "Mr Weasely, Kayleigh Paul we should leave."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Alliance manor 8:30pm_

It had taken three hours for the wards to be sketched out and notes made, Bill leading the way with Paul not that far behind by the time they had returned both were carrying armfuls of notes, "It will take me a few hours to go back through all of these."

Severus nodded seeing the look on McKinnon's face, "use my floo when you are done to come through," he sighed knowing the budding young wards men wanted to help, "Everyone else we need to return back to the castle we have been gone longer than expected round everyone else up."

"They have already left," Remus spoke entering the room, "I sent them back through two hours ago, Sirius is still reading through everything."

"Very well, are you staying?"

"I shall," Remus nodded.

"Tomorrow Bill come to the castle, Sirius will show you the way in the best times are either before the start of classes, lunch or after classes," Kayleigh spoke picking up her bag.

"Of course my lady."

* * *

_Hogwarts 11:30am_

Kayleigh watched as her classmate drew up a scale model of the street they had been on the night before, adding different colours lines over the area, "Did they say when they were going to come over?"

"I didn't see Sirius last night but I heard a few shouts and things breaking," Paul shrugged finishing off the model, "But Bill did say it would be around 12 by the time he had gone back through everything this morning."

"I want to pay a visit," Sirius spoke suddenly from the doorway causing the two to turn around.

"I know you do as do we all and you shall be allowed to come along when we do providing you keep your promise to us," Kayleigh smirked, "but Sirius we are not going to act until we have gone through the final statements we requested."

"And when shall that be?"

"In about half an hour, they arrived this morning to Severus. Good morning Bill."

"My lady," Bill nodded moving to the scale model looking it over before adding different aspects and lines speaking quietly to Paul as he went pointing out various things.

"Then we are paying a visit to these so called people?"

"We shall but Sirius we need to remember that everything we do, every step we take is watched by the world and as much as I would wish to join you in the maiming and hurting them we cannot."

"Not even a small bite?"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "No and nor do I want to hear later on of a dog terrorising any of them depending on how it goes."

* * *

_Room of requirement 12:30pm._

The group was dead silent as they finished reading and the explanation from Bill about the wards, "How do we proceed?" Samantha asked softly.

"With care and caution, our first act will be to address these people about everything," Severus spoke, "Once we have more facts from them we can proceed forward more."

"Do we address them all together?"

"Yes," Kayleigh answered, "I would prefer we only have to make one trip to them not several."

"I don't wish to be the one to bring up the obvious," Michael spoke drawing the attention to him, "But surely there is more than one student in this school and one magical person who lives in such conditions."

"True," Severus nodded, "There would be others but it is easier to tackle one problem at a time, I would suggest we proceed there this afternoon after classes."

* * *

_Privet Drive Surrey, 5:30pm._

Each house on the street was the same as the next, those who had been there the night before walked slowly towards their desired number, gone were the school children once more instead their alternate identities the ones the world believed were out in full force the few guards who had joined them had left the swords off given they knew according to Muggle law it was against the law to carry such a weapon, "Remember," Severus spoke quietly as they reached the house, "We do not judge directly we listen to the facts before passing such judgement."

The group nodded as Severus raised his hand to knock loudly on the door, "Mum door!" a voice yelled out over the sound of the television they could hear playing.

"Yes?" A woman in her late thirties answered the door her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Petunia Dursley?" Kayleigh spoke stepping around Severus.

"Yes, whatever you are selling we do not want now leave!"

"We are not selling anything Ma'am," Kayleigh spoke coldly, "My name is High Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov, we have an urgent matter which we need to discuss with you and your family."

"Pet?" the voice of Vernon Dursley sounded coming into view.

"Mr Dursley," Kayleigh nodded attempting to keep the contempt out of her voice, "As I was just explaining to your wife there is a matter we need to discuss with you, now we can either do this on the doorstep where your full neighbourhood can see or we can do this in a more civilised manner inside away from prying eyes and ears."

"In," petunia partly hissed standing to the side watching as the group filed in, her face paling as she recognised Severus' after he dropped the glamour he was wearing, "YOU!"

"Good evening Petunia," Severus nodded.

"Get out of my house!" Vernon suddenly roared seeing the magical display for what it was.

"No we shall not as I have stated this being the third time we have matters to discuss and one being this house, your so called house which was paid for with funds meant to go to your own nephew," Kayleigh glared at the man, "Now where can we speak?"

Petunia was looking through the group her face paling more before her eyes fell onto Sirius, "You… you are that criminal the one who was on TV!"

"Pardoned and I am no criminal I am Harry's Godfather, now I believed High Lady Kensiskikov asked where we can speak so as we are all comfortable," Sirius intoned his voice filled with anger.

"I will not have…" Vernon trailed off as the hall suddenly grew darker and cold.

"Allow me to explain a few things," Kayleigh spoke her voice quiet but the command evident within it, "I that is to say, myself and these six lords and ladies behind me are the Alliance; we work both within the Magical World and the Muggle world upholding the peace and fighting against those who would hurt either world. We are the High Rulers of the Magical world, we consort with the Queen of this great Country on a regular occasion, we have access to all records available as well as Data bases that are used in the Muggle Community, now where can we sit?"

"The living room," Petunia whispered quietly, glancing at the five who were not named.

"Thank you, Jenkins back door, Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee front door," Kayleigh directed the three to their places before moving into the offered living room glancing at the boy who suddenly backed up on the couch, "That needs to go off." Waiting until everyone had taken their seats, Kayleigh returned her eyes to her prey, "Let's start easy shall we, you were supplied it a great deal of money for your nephew's care, we have the bank statements proving it arrived to you yet the majority of this money went upon your own mortgage…"

"Well the boy needed somewhere to live!" Vernon hissed cutting her off.

"So over 20 000 a year gets you a cupboard does it?" Severus asked, "For that is where his first letter was addressed 'the cupboard under the stairs'."

"He liked it under there," Petunia answered quickly.

"Is that so?" Natalie asked softly, "Then why was his second letter was suddenly addressed to 'the smallest bedroom' a day later?"

"We…."

"you did not wish to be caught," Kayleigh continued her voice still cold, "yet even after his second, third and fourth letters were sent you did not see that he got one, the records from the school show that no less than 700 letters were sent to Mr Potter, yet it took a staff member to finally deliver one before he got it when you were sheltered in a hut upon a rock, trying to escape were you?"

"The boy is at school now!" Vernon hissed.

"Indeed he is," Kayleigh nodded to the point, "Yet we have spoken with a few people within the neighbourhood and they are under the delusion that Mr Potter is a delinquent and attends what was it?"

"St Brutus Academy," Remus supplied placing his hand lightly on Sirius' arm to stop him from moving.

"He blew up my sister!"

"After she spoke badly about his parents, another thing you never saw it fit to tell him about," Eike sighed, "you never told him the truth about his parents; did you punish him when he showed displays?"

The three on the couch remained silent, "That is the answer then, we also know that last year two students from the school had to break him out of his room as there were bars on the windows and locks upon his door along with his trunk being locked under the stairs his old 'room.'"

"I will not have that freaky stuff in my house!"

"The point is Mr Dursley, this is not your house the funds that were provided for Harry's care paid for it while the rest you spent upon your own child or on holidays. As we speak lawyers are drawing up the paperwork to be filed, you owe Mr Potter every cent you stole from him an offence which is classed as fraud-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" Vernon bellowed turning an ugly shade of puce.

"We have every right," Kayleigh continued as if she had not just been cut off, "the wards that you would have been told about that stood to protect yourselves and Mr Potter are little more than string considering his treatment, he needed to see the place as home yet he does not you should be happy that the dark lord or his fellow supporters do not know this or they would have attacked years ago."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Ministry of Magic 8:30pm_

"I am ashamed to see how many more wrong doings you will come across," Amelia Bones the Minister of Magic sighed placing the reports down, "How have you proceeded?"

"we have contacted the local law enforcement, Lord Proclotect is with them now as charges are being laid against them, their child has been placed into the care of Children's Services we know he has an Aunt but for the time being we have requested that Children's services hold him until an evaluation can be done," Eike answered the question.

"If word was to..."

"We know, we are going to work at getting a closed hearing held as charges are being laid in the muggle system we can request it more easily and have certain charges sealed," Kayleigh answered the unasked question.

"Dumbledore?" Amelia asked softly.

"he is good for the school, if however misguided he was at the time by not upholding the wills wishes, he should retain his headmastership as the school does need him as to his other positions we are happy to advise but will leave the decision up to the Ministry and IWC."

Amelia nodded, "Hogwarts would not be Hogwarts without Dumbledore."

"No it would not, as to Mr Potter we want to press forward with the wills instructions and with the arrest of his former guardians we can do so, his guardianship will pass onto Sirius. Gringotts have also agreed to release all the funds that should have been paid over the years to those who did not receive them."

* * *

_Potions Classroom, Hogwarts 4:45pm._

Harry Potter aka the-boy-who-lived had little idea of what was going on or what had gone on as he was summoned to Professor Snape's office, grumbling as he left his friend muttering about whatever supposed misdeed he had done now he glared at the door which was closed before knocking three time, "Enter," his most loathed Professor Drawled, "You wished to see me Sir?"

"Not I, I am but the messenger," Severus looked up handing over a piece of parchment before closing and warding his door, "Open it Potter."

Harry threw a glare before ripping open the crest not paying attention to it, "All it says is Alliance, Sir."

"Then take a handful of floo powder your stupid boy and step into the flames stating Alliance!"

"How do I know this is not some kind of trap?"

"Actually using your brains for once, do not hurt yourself doing it Potter," Severus rolled his eyes, "Lupin!"

"Harry," Remus smiled stepping out of the storeroom, "Please do as professor Snape so eloquently explained, the alliance wish to meet with you."

"Huh?"

Remus laughed softly, "All will be explained Harry, but you need to go through the floo first, I will not be far behind you."

* * *

_Alliance Manor_

Stumbling through the floo and falling as he exited Harry quickly glanced around the large room he had entered, expecting to see a group of people laughing at him yet all that was in the grand room was a Grim like dog the same grim like dog he had seen the night he had left his Aunt and Uncles, "Err hello?' he called out softly standing up moving away from the floo.

Sirius was doing his best not to laugh as he watched his godson look around the room after his somewhat amusing entrance, "Padfoot quit messing around," Remus spoke stepping through the floo a moment later glaring at the dog Harry kept glancing to.

The dog barked before jumping up at Harry and licking his face much to the boys' startlement and amusement, "Sirius enough," Kayleigh spoke entering the room as her older self, shaking her head at the antics of the dog whose tail was wagging quickly.

The dog licked Harry once more before morphing back into his human form and wrapping harry in a tight hug, "Prongslet it is so good to see you."

"Don't confuse him more, Black," Severus drawled as he stepped through the floo.

Sirius pulled back from Harry a pout on his lips, "I haven't been able to give him a hug in 13 years, Severus I am allowed to hug him."

"Sirius we know, but considering he does not know what is going on try showing some maturity for a moment," Kayleigh laughed shaking her head, "Mr Potter I understand you must be rather confused about now, but we have been working on your behalf for the past week, there is much to discuss if you would like to follow us."

* * *

"Right so I own that house, my uncle and aunt have been arrested Dudley is in a squibs home and Sirius is my godfather who gets to look after me?" harry asked in shock.

"Yes, also the funds that should have been released to you have been so it is up to you what you do with the house whether you keep it or sell it," Kayleigh explained as another member of the Alliance walked in, "Excuse me for a moment please."

"You are taking this rather well Potter," Severus spoke before going to join Kayleigh.

"And Snape's nice," harry shook his head, "Somehow I don't think this story is over."

"Good reasoning Kiddo," Sirius smirked.

"Sorry," Kayleigh retook her seat, "As you can understand we are all rather busy with everything we need to get done, Severus will escort you back to school along with Remus a little later. So we have covered the basics now we reach the harder parts, we believe that the Headmaster did everything he did to try and protect you by placing you with your Aunt and Uncle but over the past five years the wards have gradually fallen they held slightly but not the protection they once had. We doubt he actually knew of your upbringing more relying on your family to treat you like family not how you were." Kayleigh paused glancing at Remus and Sirius both of whom nodded, "Harry the scar upon your forehead is no ordinary scar as I am sure you know. We have been doing research into it while doing our background research we came across what we believe was why Voldemort went after your family that night and you."

Harry paled before nodding, "I asked Dumbledore about it first year but he said I was too young."

"Trying to protect you, that we understand but we believe you should know given certain whisperings we have been hearing about. Voldemort went after you due to a prophecy that was cast, though we know he did not hear all of it the full version is in the department of mysteries and we have been in contact with the department so gain either a copy or for it to be heard. The problem stands that only those whom it was made about can take it down."

"What did it say or what was part of it?"

"The one who has the power to vanquish the dark lord… he will mark him as his equal…" Sirius spoke, "Your parents told me that much but they did not know the full version either."

"So how do we hear it?"

"You request it Harry," Remus spoke, "Only you or Voldemort can request it."

"We can discuss that more later in the year," Kayleigh spoke, "Harry I understand you would want to know now but there are other things we need to focus on, we are not withholding any information from you nor would we. We work with Sirius and Remus daily, Sirius helps the Alliance and Remus offers us guidance on a few issues."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Hogwarts 7:45am._

Breakfast was in full swing when the owls started to arrive carrying the daily paper, though the headline left many an open mouth and confused look their eyes glancing between the paper before them up to the headltable, those who did not subscribe to the paper trying to read over friends shoulders to find out just what had the hall falling into silence.

_Sirius Black takes hold of custody of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore steps down from Wizamagot!_

_In a release from the minister's office late last night it was confirmed Sirius Black had full custody of the boy-who-lived Harry Potter effective immediately, also in a twist of events it has been noted that Potter's previous guardians have been arrested for fraud by muggle police officers – not all is known about this arrest._

_The release also stated that Albus Dumbledore had stepped down from head Wizamagot though his still holds his Lord seat and as Supreme Mugwup a brief statement released by Dumbledore stated 'I wish to focus more on the students of my school and I am not getting any younger in years my time would be better spent helping to develop the young minds who will in the future help lead our community.'_

_More on Harry Potter page 2_

_Sirius Black page 3_

_Albus Dumbledore Page 4_

* * *

_Hogwarts 12:30pm._

Remaining silent Harry followed Remus through the halls of the school, everything he had learnt the day before was still pressing down upon him his whole life seemed to be one lie after another lie, "You have not said much Harry," Remus spoke softly capturing his attention, "You must have questions."

"My life is a lie," Harry muttered darkly.

Remus stopped in the corridor turning to face the teenager, "No it is not your previous guardians lied to you and the headmaster did what he thought was best at the time."

"But sir…"

"Harry with everything that was explained to you yesterday it is normal to have these feelings, but no matter what you learn or what you are told, you are still yourself and you can be anyone you want to be not who the world wants you to be."

"I will really get to live with my Godfather?" Harry asked quietly trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

Remus smiled, "You saw the paper this morning Harry so yes you will get to live with him, you can go there at Christmas and any other holidays you wish no one is going to stop you nor can they."

Harry nodded, "Thanks…"

"This way," Remus started to move again allowing the boy to go back to his thoughts, as they approached the room they sought Remus paced three times before opening the door, "In you go Harry."

Harry nodded stepping into the room not knowing what to expect he certainly did not expect to see the majority of the 5th years in the room along with Snape and Sirius, also an older red head who could only be one of the Weasely's, "Professor?" Harry asked softly looking at the signs over each table reading different areas noticing his own name though only two students were sat at the table reading through various parchments.

"Harry," Sirius grinned approaching his godson, "All confusing I know but this is the Alliance base at Hogwarts."

"They are students," harry shook his head still looking around the room.

"Much more than that Mr Potter," Severus spoke as Kayleigh walked out of the training room, "The Alliance have agreed that you should know the truth given you will be spending your summers at their Headquarters with Sirius, along with the Christmas holidays."

"Mr Potter," Kayleigh smiled walking over, "allow me to actually introduce myself properly, I am Kayleigh Rosier 5th year but I also hold the title of Lady Kensiskikov, we are releasing this secret to you as Severus said you need to know we can only hope that you shall not share it with anyone."

"Sure," Harry nodded slowly, "What's with all the different tables?"

Kayleigh laughed, "It is how we do our research, the rest of the 5th years act as our guards, the Alliance bar Severus are all school aged. We have research devoted to all different areas of the magical world and also a table set at the manor for work within the muggle world two of our researchers are there at the moment. I'll let Sirius show you around, I should get back to work."

"They should get 'Mione to help," harry shook his head, "she would love this, research and everything."

"Friend?" Sirius asked as he led the boy across the room towards the balcony.

"Yeah she is taking all the classes though this year, mental if you ask me."

"All of them?" Sirius asked stopping suddenly turning to face his godson fully.

"Yeah, don't know how she does it."

"Moony?"

"Padfoot," Remus looked up from the magical creatures desk they had stopped by.

"3rd year…"

"Hermione Granger," Harry put in helpfully.

"Right Hermione Granger taking all of the classes according to Harry," Sirius spoke as Remus wrote it down.

"I'll look into it," Remus sighed giving a third year a time turner? Then again a few of the Alliance members were young as well.

* * *

_Hogwarts 5:30pm_

"Harry I've got homework!" Hermione tried to pull away from her friend to get back to the common room.

"I told you Hermione Professor Lupin needs to speak to you, your homework can wait!" Harry sighed dragging the girl through the halls up to the 7th floor finding the door already waiting for him.

"Harry Professor Lupin's office is not here," Hermione glared as she was pushed into the room pausing seeing various adults in there, Professor Lupin and Snape along with Sirius Black and who she could swear were members of the Alliance as well.

"Miss Granger?" Kayleigh spoke stepping forward as her older self while harry stood behind his friend smirking.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts headquarters of the Alliance," Kayleigh smiled to the shocked girl, "I am sure you are wondering why we have called you here today?"

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione did her best not to fidget like she wanted to.

"Bea?" Natalie spoke walking over holding parchment, "sorry to interrupt but you should see this first."

"Thank you Liz," Kayleigh smiled taking the note quickly reading it before handing it off to Severus who nodded once he read it and left the room. "Sorry we are busy as always, as I was saying you would be wondering why we have called you here today, why don't we go out and talk on the balcony," Kayleigh motioned to a door at the back of the room. "Harry you can join Sirius and Remus in the training room, also we will want to speak with Ron later this evening they are your friends and have the right to know."

"Sure Bea," Harry grinned racing into the training room followed by Sirius and Remus who were smirking.

"Please take a seat," Kayleigh smiled sitting down as a house elf popped up placing a tea service on the table, "Thank you Minky."

"You is welcome Mistress!" The elf bowed glancing at Hermione before popping away quickly.

"Interesting creatures house elves," Kayleigh spoke smiling at Hermione before pouring the tea, "Enchantments bind them to magic which they love and enjoy though some are not treated as well as others."

Hermione nodded taking the offered cup of tea, "I did not know Hogwarts had them, aren't they just but slaves to do wizard's bidding?"

"Yes and no, the magic that they hold only grows strong if they are with a wizarding family or magically enchanted building but house elves are not what I wished to speak to you about today," Kayleigh smiled placing her tea down. "We understand that you are attending all of the offered classes this year, the only way you would be able to do so is by a time turner," Kayleigh raised her hand as Hermione went to speak, "I can also understand that you wish to learn as much about the wizarding world as you can given your own background but using a time turner daily can be dangerous and unhealthy."

"Professor McGonagall explained all the rules about using it," Hermione whispered.

"I am sure she did," Kayleigh smiled, "But it is easy to see that you are already starting to become run down and it is only approaching Christmas so I purpose a solution to you one which will allow you to learn more but give you an easier school timetable."

It was 40 minutes later the time turner was safely within Kayleigh's hands the exhausted third year placed upon a couch to rest, "Severus?"

"Bea," Severus approached her glancing at Hermione, "sleeping draught?"

"No pure exhaustion, can you return this to Professor McGonagall and let her know Miss Granger will be dropping these classes," Kayleigh handed over the time turner and slip of paper.

"She accepted the proposition?" Severus tucked the items safely within his robes.

"She did, we have promised to work with her on weekends when time allows and she is willing to help with research when her time allows," Kayleigh answered, "We are going to speak with Ronald later tonight."

"Alright," Severus nodded looking around as the shift changed something they had all worked out a week or two ago.

"How went our other problem?"

"I am looking further into it Potter may be able to shed some light upon it," Severus answered, "Once we know more I will get Poppy to run a full scan upon the boy."

* * *

_Hogwarts 7:30pm_

"Bill?" Ron looked stunned seeing his older brother at Hogwarts sitting at a desk going through parchments.

"Ron," Bill smiled glancing up, "Harry they are out on the balcony, Sirius said to tell you he will be back later tonight and would speak to you then."

"Thanks Bill," harry grinned pulling his best mate through the room.

"Why is my brother at Hogwarts?" Ron asked confused, "And how do you know him?"

"Helping out a few people and I only met him the other day," harry shrugged opening the door to the balcony finding Hermione and the rest of the Alliance already sitting there each with their alternate identities on display, "Sorry Mrs Norris held us up."

"it's fine Harry," Kayleigh smiled, "Mr Weasely I presume?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ron nodded in shock looking at the members of the Alliance going to bow.

"Please take a seat Mr Weasley," Kayleigh laughed, "we have something we wish to speak to you about then you may go speak with your brother."

"You alright mate?" harry laughed as they walked back inside with Hermione.

"Blimely," Ron shook his head, "Did you really tell them that?"

"Well it is true, you are one of the best strategist there is Ron and we did not want you to feel left out, Hermione is going to help them with Research and me well with who I am…"

"Ron," Bill smiled as his younest brother sat down at the table closing the book he was looking at before with a quick wave of his wand he sent the parchments away, "I guess we will be working together."

"You work for them as well?"

"Well no I still work for Gringotts at the moment but I am on lease to the Alliance but when my contract is up at the end of this year I might ask them if I can work for them full time," Bill shrugged.

"Do Mum and dad know you are back?"

"Not yet I have been staying at the Alliance headquarters I am only here today as I was looking at Hogwarts wards for the group."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Hogwarts Room of Requirement, November 12__th__ 2:00pm._

"Sirius was saying invitations have started to arrive for the alliance at the manor for Christmas balls we are going to need to work out if we can go and how to do it in such a way that no one figures it out the longer we keep putting off these party engagements the more suspicious everyone will become," Kayleigh spoke softly hardly glancing at her head of house.

"What of telling the parents?" Severus asked as they walked out to the balcony, "Having the parents knows at least of the Alliance members would make your lives easier and stop questions from them when you all need to go somewhere meaning you would not need to time turn to do so, as it is you rely on them often enough."

"It would but we will have to discuss it within the meeting tonight," Kayleigh sat down leaning back in her chair.

"You look tired," Severus pointed out.

"It has been a long term sir," Kayleigh laughed looking out over the grounds, "And it is still not over, if anything it will become more stressful."

"What is on your mind?" Severus asked ordering a tea tray which was quickly delivered along with a selection of fruits and pastries.

"We seem to solve one problem but by doing so discover five others, they are young…" Kayleigh sighed picking up her tea.

"As are you," Severus pointed out softly.

"I grew up a long time ago Severus," Kayleigh shook her head sadness resting in her eyes.

"What is it you are thinking?"

"The majority of people in that room were affected by the last war and yet we are digging through old cases bring up things people wish to forget. I am asking my friends to read through files of the people who were seen to cause the greatest harm to both magical and muggle people, to their families."

"You are asking and that is the difference, you are giving them a choice in the matter," Severus spoke softly.

"Yet by doing so, most of them are seeing into my own past as well a past I wish I never had."

"As they are looking into mine, our pasts are what define us," Severus spoke looking out over the grounds, "A leader Kayleigh is only as strong as her weakest member of the team, you have given them all a choice they do not need to do what they are doing but they are fighting for justice Kayleigh no matter what they turn up their opinions of you shall not change."

* * *

_Hogwarts Room of Requirement November 12__th__ 10pm._

As late evening fell over the grounds of the school the full fifth year, Alliance and the three adults in the know all assembled in the room of requirement, "As curfew is in place this meeting cannot drag on," Severus spoke from his position, "Our main topic this evening is the discussions of the parties you have been invited to and hosting a Christmas Ball ourselves it would seem rude if we were not to do so."

"Let's start with invites we have received," Kayleigh looked over towards Sirius, "Well?"

"As of today you have received 143 invites," Sirius laughed placing the large pile of invitations down on the table, "Including some from your parents."

Severus shook his head looking at the pile in disgust and distain, "I am not attending 143 parties."

"No you shall not be," Sirius answered, "My recommendation is this we go thru this pile and sort it out into categories you cannot be seen attending only high society parties either or ministry only it shall need to be an equal mix from the selection. My recommendation is before accepting and attending any of the parties the place is going to need to be checked over, the safety of you all is our main concern."

It took a further 20 minutes until the piles were sorted out, those families of the Alliance who had invited them were placed to the side for the time being, "Any international invites are out," Severus placed the pile of 25 to the side.

"It would seem rude if we were to deny them all," Kayleigh picked the pile back up, "Before you argue Severus I am not suggesting all of us attend them but we should at least attend the IWC party."

"That is being held in Stockholm!"

"Yes it is," Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "But given the fact dignitaries from all over the world will be attending, we should as well this is the only international one that we all should attend."

"When is it being held?" Mark asked seeing the glare from their protector directed at Kayleigh.

"The day after term finishes," Sirius answered, "And I agree with Kayleigh on this you should not turn it down unless you which to anger the IWC and cause an international incident."

"An international trip," Severus growled, "how do you plan on doing it?"

"With what you said," Kayleigh smiled, "We tell our parents who we are."

"Fine," Severus grumbled, "We go then, next on the list?"

It was another hour before the pile to be accepted had been sort out, the whole time Michael had sat silently in his chair only agreeing when asked directly. The group of guards holding their own soft private meeting working out teams they would use to follow the group to each of the parties it was close to midnight before the list for their own party had been finalised when talks finally returned back to telling of the parents, "I would suggest," Remus spoke the attention falling to him, "That you do not hold off any longer telling them, use the coming weekend to do so."

"Agreed?" Eike asked looking around the group, everyone nodding bar one member, "Michael?"

Michael bit his bottom lip seeing all eyes on him, "Remember when I said Harry couldn't be the only one who lived in unideal circumstances?"

"Yes," Kayleigh glanced at Severus who was frowning.

"Well, I don't live with any family," Michael continued softly, "I am here at Hogwarts on a scholarship, my parents were both killed four years ago in a car accident."

"Where do you live?" Remus asked softly.

"In a muggle care home, I have no other family so I was placed with children's services in the muggle community. I knew I was magic though as did Mum and dad, Dad had a cousin who was killed in the first war who was a witch."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Kayleigh asked.

"I thought you all knew," Michael whispered.

Kayleigh nodded raising her hand to stop anyone else from speaking as she turned her eyes to Severus, "Options?"

"We could have your care changed over," Severus caught the boys attention, "We can do it either one of two ways one of the adults here could formally adopt you through the muggle court system or we can have your care transferred to the magical community, either way we go I would see to it that you spent holidays and the summer at the Alliance manor."

"Can I think about it?" Michael asked quietly.

"Of course as well as think about just who you would like to become your guardian," Severus answered, "It is growing late, all of you return to your dorms we can continue this tomorrow night."

The group broke up bidding goodnight to everyone as they made their way out of the door silently heading off to their common rooms leaving only Severus, Remus, Sirius and Kayleigh in the room, "You should head to bed as well," Remus spoke.

"I will shortly, I wanted to speak with you all about Michael," Kayleigh sighed leaning back in her chair, "He brought this issue up yet we never went any further with it then as we were more concerned with Harry."

"do not blame yourself for this," Severus spoke a little harshly, "I should have been aware with the problem from the first moment given I am a professor of this and a head of house."

"Neither of you are to blame," Remus cut in, "The question is what we do now, you have given the time for Michael to think about it but if he chooses to be adopted how will that work? The Ministry even with Amelia at the helm will not allow myself to take the boy, you Severus if you were to take him… it would raise questions ones which I believe no one would like to answer."

"I can do it," Kayleigh spoke seeing the startled looks, "To the world out there I am an adult, I can have his guardianship transferred to me."

"Are you insane?" Severus growled.

"I'll talk to him," Sirius spoke finally cutting off the next argument, "Severus is right Kayleigh you cannot even if they believe you are an adult the truth of the matter is you are not, Severus as Remus stated it would raise questions and as much as Mooney would love to take Michael in at the moment until the laws are overturned he cannot, so I will speak to Michael and offer him the chance to be my ward."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24; Don't ground us!

_Alliance Manor 11:30am_

The entrance hall was filled with voices though not the normal voices the manor held, instead a group of adults from all walks of life stood off to the side quietly speaking amongst themselves each had received a direct letter earlier within the week requesting a meeting with them from the Alliance. A few eyed the guards that stood motionless in strategic points throughout the entrance hall all of them in fine robes, the common sight of the polished swords by their sides, "Good morning," a male voice broke across the group as Sirius approached dressed in fine robes that held the Alliance crest, "For those of you who do not know me, I am Lord Sirius Black and I am one of the advisors of the Alliance if you would all like to follow me please," turning Sirius walked back down the hall the group now silent following him into a grand chamber the same one where the group had addressed the ministry that night weeks ago, "My Lords and Ladies."

"Thank you Sirius," Kayleigh stood smiling her older appearance in full force though her heart was beating a million beats per second.

"Ma'am," Sirius bowed a small smirk upon his face before he left the room closing the doors behind him.

"We thank you all for coming though I know many of you would be wondering why," Kayleigh addressed the group still standing, "before we start if you could all please state your names and ties to the wizarding world so those whom do not know each other can meet."

"I am Lady Cassadia Rosier," Cass spoke, "My daughter Kayleigh attends Hogwarts, we are what you would call a pureblood family."

"Thank you Lady Rosier," Kayleigh smiled at her Mother.

"We are Tracy and Edward Gourges," Edward spoke, "Our daughter Natalie is a witch who attends Hogwarts, we did not know she was one until her letter came so we are a muggle family."

"Clive and Hero Chambers, our daughter Samantha attends Hogwarts like we did I am a muggle born wizard and Hero is a pureblood," Clive nodded at the group.

"Marcus and Susan Jacobs, our son Mark attends Hogwarts as we both did."

"Phyllis and Septimus Vanderwilde, we are pureblood and our son Eike attends Hogwarts he is in his fifth year along with Lady Rosier's daughter," Septimus nodded.

"Thank you," Kayleigh nodded to each of them taking a slow deep breath, "Now for those of you who do not know I am Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov, to my left is in order Lady Elizabeth Anglement, Lord Edward Hiviskonse and Lord Nathaniel Ghoulshed, to my right in order Lord Borvek MacNervensk, Lady Patrice Norvesk and Lord Proclotect together we are the Alliance. We understand you would all be wondering what you have in common and why we have asked you here today, for this reason we have decided as one group to show you, Lord Proclotect would you mind starting please."

Severus nodded standing up raising his wand, "You can all see the ring upon my finger and know only the true Lord may wear it without suffering a painful death," Severus waved his wand his appearance changing back to normal, "What most of you do not know is I am also Severus Snape Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts and also Potions master, we do this today in good faith."

There was a murmur that ran through the group as Severus changed many with startled expressions, Michael was the next to stand up drinking his potion, "My name is actually Michael smith I am a muggleborn student at Hogwarts though I was recently adopted by Lord Sirius Black."

All eyes turned to the rest of the Alliance as they all stood up drinking their potions together their appearance changing back to whom they really were leaving a stunned group of parents before them, "We understand this is a lot to take in," Kayleigh spoke glancing at her Mother who was smiling, "But we did this today because our lives are becoming complicated enough without lying to our parents, also considering a few of you invited us to balls over the Christmas New year period we believed informing you of the truth would make things easier for us all."

There was a bit of laughter through the adults, "Invited our own children," Septimus shook his head.

Kayleigh smiled, "We changed our appearance as we knew the wizarding world would not take us seriously if they knew we were children, with the use of potions and time turners we have been able to do everything we have achieved so far, I will stop here so you may catch up with yours sons and daughter's the house elves will serve lunch in about 20 minutes."

Lunch was an interesting affair especially when a few of the guards raced in causing the adults to fly around, "Guys?" Kayleigh stood approaching the two not using their real names just because their families knew who they were they did not need to know about the school alliance.

"Trouble at Hogwarts," Fred whispered.

"what kind of trouble?" Kayleigh asked quietly before glancing back at the table, "Excuse us for a moment," she smiled at the families before following the twins out of the dining room, "What is going on?"

"We are not really sure, just Paul sent a message through about the trouble."

Severus joined them listening to the explanation, "You stay I will go," Severus nodded moving off to the main floo, "Keep everyone here until I get back."

Kayleigh returned to the table retaking her seat seeing the raised questioning eyebrows of the parents assembled along with her friends, "A small matter has arisen at Hogwarts, Severus has gone to see to it."

"why would what happens at Hogwarts concern you why you are all here?" Clive asked smiling.

"Because we need to know if we were technically there when it happened," Eike answered the question, "besides Severus the only other professor at the school who knows it is us is Professor Lupin the defence Professor, he stayed at the school today."

The afternoon was spent catching up with their families as well as a tour of the Alliance Manor and grounds, a few times questions were asked as to who the guards were but the only answer the parents received was 'they are well trusted with our secret' before the subject was dropped. It was just before dinner when Severus finally returned covered in what could only be described as gloop, Kayleigh snorted in laughter when she saw him, "Twins Severus?"

"No actually you lot," Severus shook his head, "We need to turn back all of us."

Kayleigh sighed before nodding, "it seems our time as been cut short, term ends in three weeks we will speak to you all then."

The full fledge fight that broke out between the fifth years left the school in shock, some students were taken to the hospital wing for treatment while others were seen throughout the school swearing they would get the other house back. No one knew why the fight had broken out, all the school new was each house had suddenly lost 150 points and every single fifth year had detention for the rest of the term.

It was close to midnight when the group, well those who could met up in the room of requirement Remus being the only adult present given Severus was busy in the hospital wing with Poppy, "how is everyone?" Kayleigh asked the first question.

"No real damage was done, but you are all lucky in that respect would one of you care to explain why you do this?"

The group went silent again before Eike finally looked up, "The Headmaster was about 10 meters off finding out our secret, when we returned from the manor for us in here being caught off grounds is fine but for the younger members it would raise many questions as it was Nat was saying her friends were questioning where she was."

"So you started an all-out war between you all?"

"It was either that Sir or their secret being found out, we needed to get Bill off the grounds as well."

Remus nodded though a sigh escaped his lips, "There is nothing Severus or I can do about your detentions the headmaster is seeing to it that you all serve detention with different professors."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 By day we are students, by night we serve detention and dance.

_November 30__th_

The room of requirement was in a state of disrepair, the organisation that it had once held had been abandoned to the utter chaos it was currently in all nonessential persons were currently banned from entering the room including their advisors and three third years. They were due to attend without Severus' knowledge mind you their first Christmas party of the year that night, the group had come to the agreement and understanding the final member of the Alliance would not be informed until either after they had left or just a few minutes before they were due to leave and the guards along with Kayleigh and Eike who were due to serve detention that night with Professor McGonagall would simply time turn to do so.

Importune dance lessons had also been held for the group those of pureblood birth quickly teaching the younger ones what dances were socially acceptable and just how to do the dances, all in all the group was running on chaos and nervous energy.

Severus knew as he sat down at the dinner the group was up to something given their behaviour over the previous week they were nervous and slightly twitchy, the fifth years had once again settled back down allowing the professor to sigh in relief though for Severus the relief did not come, they were up to something and he knew it just what remained to be seen. It was as dinner ended that he made his way to his classroom for his group who held detention finding them standing quietly beside his door.

"Sit," he spoke opening the door seeing the group follow the order, "before this detention gets underway is there anything you wish to tell me?"

The group all held identical smirks glancing down at their watches, "Not just yet sir."

Glaring at the group Severus slammed the door closed, "perhaps a different answer, what are you all up to?"

"Detention, Sir."

Severus was very close to losing it as he stalked to the front of the classroom, "Unless you all actually want to scrub cauldrons for the next two hours, you will tell me what is going on!"

The group looked between themselves before checking the time again and nodding, "Well they should be there by now."

"Where by now?" Severus asked in a deadly voice knowing just who the group was talking about.

"Who was it tonight?" Paul asked turning to his classmate.

"Smallwood wasn't it?"

"No Smallwood is tomorrow night," Cooper answered seeing the tick above their professors eye become pronounced.

Slamming his hand down on the desk to gain their attention once more Severus lent forward, "Do you mean to tell me they have left the castle?"

"Around 10 minutes if not 15 minutes ago now sir."

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm down Severus spoke softly though his voice was still deadly, "Just who has left the castle?"

"Kay, Eike, Sam, Nat, Michael and Mark," Paul answered shrugging.

"Oh and Fred and George, Nick, Mel, Kim and Sue," Cooper added, "So two hours of scrubbing cauldrons Sir?"

Severus was very close to reaching across the desks and thrashing his students at that point, "They are all meant to be in detention…"

"They are," Paul laughed, "We don't want to add more, things are hard enough as it is at the moment."

Pushing back from the desks Severus turned his back on the group before storming through a side door, only to return 10 minutes later in different robes, "When we leave we are to turn back so as we are here, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," the group nodded all standing up pulling out their own robes from their bags, "We are going to the McNicholl Manor."

* * *

_McNicholl Manor, Sussex_

"How well do you think it went?" Samantha asked Kayleigh softly after they had greeted their hosts for the evening.

"If the look on Severus' face is anything to go by, I believe we may be in trouble," Kayleigh whispered seeing the man arrive his jaw set in tension.

"Forgive the delay," Severus voice carried across the hall as he greeted their hosts, "An unexpected matter arouse before I could depart."

"It is our honour to have you here Lord Protclotect."

"The honour is mine," Severus bowed before moving away his eyes set upon Kayleigh.

"Rule one of Slytherin house," Kayleigh spoke quietly as he reached them, "Slytherin is the house, we stand by each other."

Severus raised a single eyebrow, "That works for two of you," he voice was soft yet it was easy to hear the malice behind it.

"I could overrule you," Kayleigh whispered quietly.

Severus nodded once, "This we shall speak about later."

"I have little doubt about that," Kayleigh smirked.

It was just after midnight the group returned to the school Severus quickly shooing off the younger years to bed while he turned to face the fifth years, "we shall discuss this in the morning, you lot have cauldrons to scrub!"

The group nodded as time turners were placed around necks, the night dissolving around them as they arrived back at the time when all of this had started they watched as a very irate head of house stormed away to get changed while, those due else where simply nodded heading off to their own detention.

The minutes seemed to drag on as Kayleigh wrote the line out in front of her countless times, the exhaustion of the night starting to play on her as with those she was in detention with. There were hidden yawns when their professors was not watching as well as quick glances at each other, as 9pm came and went the group still continued to work, though eye lids were getting heavier each passing second, "Tomorrow night you shall all serve detention with Professor Snape from 7pm, understood?"

"yes Ma'am," the group answered as one before being dimissed all of them heading off to find their beds.

* * *

The 5th year slytherins were thorwn awake bright and early by icy cold water, their head of house looking livid as he stood by the doorway, "My classroom, now," his voice brokered for no arguments.

"Can't you…"

Kayleigh shook her head, "He has a right to be pissed and considering he knows about the event tonight, he will make our lives a living hell today," Kayleigh sighed drying herself off before getting ready for the day.

10 minutes later found a rather sleepy group of fifth years before their head of house, "Sir?" Eike yawned being the only game one to speak.

"I would like to know whose idea it was to perform such a stunt as the one you pulled last night?" Severus' icy tones sounded.

"Mine," Kayleigh answered stepping forward before anyone else could raising her hand to stop the arguments from those behind her, "it was my idea."

"You told no one of your going, the manor had not been checked anything could have happened!" Severus snapped stepping forward.

"But nothing did," Kayleigh spoke calmly, "It was the least threatening party we could attend Sir."

"All of you are in detention for today," Severus glared, "Get to breakfast and be back here no later than 9am!"

Kayleigh waited until they were alone before dropping the calm pretense, "Before you start my Lord," she hissed stepping forward, "There are 4 members of our group that are younger than myself, two of which have no idea on how to hold themselves while attending a function considering tonight our movements will be watched constantly I believed it was prudent to allow them the easy grace of a non threatening introduction, or have you forgotten where we are going tonight and just who will be there?"

Severus held his glare, "All you needed to do was speak to one of us and we would have arranged it, going behind peoples backs…"

"I am the ruler Severus, you would do well to remember that and remember your place!"

"And I am your head of house young lady, ruler and leader or not do not forget it is I that is protecting your secret while within this school!"

"And you would what break our secret and share it with the school?" Kayleigh hissed jabbing her finger forward, "By doing so _Sir_, you would inform the world of your own secret you wish to keep hidden!"

"Go to breakfast you have a long day ahead of you."

"No," Kayleigh shook her head her eyes narrowing, "You just threatened me and my friends, do you know what the alliance did with Traitors in the past? What the punishment was?"

Severus sighed nodding once, "What you did last night was dangerous and foolish, it is my job to protect you all and I can only do that if you actually inform me of what is going on."

"And would have you seriously allowed us to go last night?"

"I would have done what is best."

"That is not an answer Severus," Kayleigh sighed sitting down at one of the desks, "would you have allowed us to attend?"

"No, we agreed on a number of parties we agreed on those we would attend," Severus answered finally.

"Yet you understand the reasoning behind why we did what we did?"

"I do, though be sure it does not happen again."

Kayleigh nodded standing back up, "I will see you after breakfast Sir."

* * *

AN: Sorry once again for the long delay in this, I am working off rather old notes but have managed so far to get somewhere. There are time jumps in the last few stories but that was help to speed it along, there are only a few more chapters to go of this year.


	27. Chapter 26

It has been a while since I put one of these up, I am not JK Rowling, I do not get paid for writing this nor am I earning any money off it. I do not own any of the recognisable characters their creation goes to.

(AN: Slight time Jump.)

* * *

Chapter 26.

It's good to be home, I'm off to Stockholm.

_December 18__th_

"We need to learn how to apparate," Kayleigh leaned back in the carriage on the train as they headed back to London, their carriage warded with the alliance members in there the carriages next to their own holding the guards of the group.

"If we keep travelling by floo it will arouse suspicion," Eike nodded, "Let's bring it up with Severus tonight at the manor."

"Whose party do we have tonight?" Natalie asked.

"McNamara," Mark answered, "And one at the ministry Auror department."

"Okay we spend an hour or two stops at each, it is going to be a long lead up as it is we have already attended 12 as it is, not to mention e have Stockholm tomorrow," Eike yawned.

"The alliance one is set all for Christmas Eve," Kayleigh sighed, "last count was 450 had accepted and that was including the muggles we had invited."

As they stepped off the train to go find their parents they nodded once at each other 15 minutes later had all standing within the manor a team of house elves ready to help them get ready 45 minutes off the train they were entering the first party of the evening the Ministry Auror party. Small talk was held with the ministry their own guards walking around no one daring to make a comment about the swords they held on their waists, two hours after arriving they bid goodbye heading to the next party their presence quietening the room as the hosts quickly made their way over to welcome them. It was barely an hour after that they left thankfully returning to the manor finding all of their parents holding their own little party, "You better not have been drinking."

Kayleigh laughed drinking the anti-dote to the potion which had become a daily part of her routine, "Good thing about having Severus with us we took the alcoholic drinks and he quickly changed them so it would seem like we were enjoying a drink when most of the time we were drinking fruit juice."

"This party tomorrow night we have concerns."

"We cannot not attend, it is the IWC we are talking about as it is we turned down all international invites in the end bar this one," Kayleigh answered sitting down, "We are all going to Stockholm tomorrow morning."

"And how are you getting there?"

"Flying," Eike shrugged taking his own seat.

"By flying," Clive spoke looking around the group, "Do you mean by muggle aircraft?"

"Well we are not going to fly brooms there are we?" Mark snickered too much laughter from the group.

"You need passports."

"We have them," Samantha answered her father.

"How…"

"Sirius saw to it, we all have what the muggles would call diplomatic passports," Kayleigh answered leaning back in her seat, "Security is set high for the party so you should have no concern over our safety. Sirius and Remus have been working on our travel arrangements for the past two weeks."

"Why are you going the muggle way?"

"International Portkeys are unpleasant not to mention involve numerous stops as if we were to travel by floo, this way we simply board one plane fly get off at the other end the IWC has arranged cars for us to meet us at the airport."

* * *

Heathrow airport was an eye opener for those who were brought up in the magical world, there were thousands of people rushing from one area to another the check-in lines seemed to go on forever for this trip they had Remus and Sirius accompanying them with a few of their guards also coming along for the ride, "This way," Severus spoke quietly to the group who all held their older appearances for safety sake no to mention it was how they looked on their passports. Leading the wide eyed group along to the first class checking counter Severus handed over each of their passports along with tickets.

"Boarding will be through gate 12 at 11:30am, Sir enjoy your flight."

"Thank you," Severus nodded taking the boarding passes.

"Please make sure you pass through passport control and security with enough time."

"Okay I have a question," Eike spoke keeping his voice down as they sat in the private departure lounge watching the planes through the window, "How do they stay up?"

Kayleigh shrugged watching as the next aircraft took off, "No bloody idea, we thought this was a good idea again why?"

"You are the one who suggested it," Eike hissed, "travel muggle way easier and safer…"

"That was before I saw…" Kayleigh waved her hand towards the window, "Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"How do they stay up?"

Severus snorted softly, "It is technical."

"How technical?" Eike asked, "Do they crash?"

"Sometimes," Severus nodded seeing the faces pale, "They have safety equipment on board, and you all fly regularly with a lot less around you than what we will be on."

Half an hour later the group was led onto the plane and into the first class seating area, there were a few people already seated though they paid little attention to the group as they took their seats, Kayleigh and Eike looking at each other again, "Engines right?"

"Close the blind and don't look, I don't want to know," Eike whispered.

"Ma'am you need to leave that open for take-off and landing," the hostess smiled as Kayleigh went to close the blind.

"Of course sorry," Kayleigh muttered.

As the plane started to move both Kayleigh and Eike looked at each other again paying very close attention to the safety briefing given grabbing their cards and reading through them quickly, "This thing falls I am getting the hell out of here…" Eike whispered.

"What in merlins name was that?" Kayleigh eyes went wide as she was forced back in her seat the sound of the engines louder her hand gripping onto Eike's for dear life.

"Like I know," Eike hissed closing his eyes as they bolted down the runaway, "I blame you for this."

"Where off the ground…"

"I hate you… you and your bloody ideas…"

Severus was trying not to laugh as he sat calmly in his seat taking in the looks of those under his protection a few with white faces, while others spoke quietly with those they were sitting next to. As the seat belt sign went off he undid his own moving across the cabin until he knelt down before his students touching their joined hands lightly to gain their attention, "Nothing is going to happen."

"Why are you out of your seat?"

"The sign has been switched off we are free to move about the cabin unless the sign is on," Severus answered softly this time chuckling lightly.

No sooner had the group landed and the sign was switched off that Kayleigh and Eike were out of their seats heading towards the door of the aircraft they were both the first off the plane almost running up the gate until they reached what they saw as the safety of the airport a building something stable, Remus was a few steps behind them placing his hands on their shoulders, "try not to run off, we need to wait for everyone else."

"I am not getting back on that bloody thing," Eike shook his head, "I'll walk back before I do."

Remus laughed softly shaking his head, "You will be fine."

Ten minutes later the group was assembled again before being lead through passport control and customs finding five people waiting for them all wearing dark suits holding up names, "Identification," Severus spoke stepping forward to the group taking the offered ID's before nodding.

"This way my Ladies and Lords."

* * *

_IWC Headquarters Stockholm 8:30pm._

Having calmed down slightly from their first ever flight on a muggle aircraft experience the group was seated at various tables though still close to each other, talk was boring to say the least though at the present time one of the representatives was giving a speech from their own Ministry to wish everyone else a Merry Christmas. Kayleigh was doing the best to keep the smile upon her face though in truth banging her head against the table was sounding like an appealing option as the speech finally came to a close she clapped politely along with everyone else her hand reaching for the refilled wine glass before Severus could stop her and taking a mouthful. It was 45 minutes later one wine glass down that had still held wine before the speeches were concluded the tables breaking up into small talk, "My lady a word," Severus poke in her ear offering his hand.

"Of course," Kayleigh smiled taking the offered hand as she was lead across the room to a quiet corner.

"You are underage," Severus hissed the moment they were alone.

"I needed a drink one will not kill me, you Sirius and Remus were knocking back whiskeys while they were speaking!"

"Difference is we are old enough," Severus glared.

"It was one drink Severus, it was either I had it or banged my head against the table."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A christmas party to end all Christmas parties.

By Christmas eve they had attended another 13 parties including four in one night, they were all thankful they did not have to go anywhere that evening instead they were expecting close to 700 people at the manor including the minister of magic and other high officals, the Lords and Ladies of the wizarding world along with a few key members of the Muggle world, "We have every single fifth year acting as a guard but I doubt it is enough."

"Bill has placed as many wards as he possibly can around the manor all rooms have been warded so as no one can wander where they are not welcome," Kayleigh sighed walking through the ballroom and adjoining marque that was set up, "Who do you suggest Severus?"

"No one just make sure you all have your wands on you, the wards will stop the trace use them if you have to and all make sure you have at least two guards close by at all times."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 7pm_

The gates of the manor were wide opened as torches lit the path towards the front doors, four guards stood at the gates checking invitations as the guests started to arrive before allowing them entrance to the grounds, no one complained about the wait to get in as many were interested in seeing the alliance manor to begin with and no one could blame them for being security conscious.

As the minister of Magic arrived those waiting to get in stepped to the side allowing her to go first 15 aurors with her, "Minister," Fred nodded taking her invite as he quickly counted the Aurors matching the number up to his sheet.

"Tweedle," Amelia nodded handing over a second sheet which held the names she had already submitted.

Each guard allowed their magical signature to be checked by a hooded figure who was actually Bill Weasely before following the minister up to the manor to be greeted by their hosts were standing near the doors meeting each arrival their robes of the best quality jewels for all to see only with tiara's and a small crown which rested upon Kayleigh's head, "Minister," Kayleigh smiled brightly taking Amelia's hand, "We are glad you could make it and thank you for the extra guards, it eased my lords mind."

Amelia laughed, "it was nothing more than these 15 offered to help, thank you for inviting me."

"Please do enjoy the party I am sure we will have a chance to speak more later," Kayleigh nodded as Severus approached the aurors one staying with the minister while the rest followed him to find out their duties.

By 8pm all those whom were magical and had been invited were mingling in the ballroom and marque the families of the alliance also there though not explaining why they were, just they had received the invite and their children were upstairs with the other children whom were also there that evening, "Bea," Sirius and Remus approached her, "We are going to collect the other arrivals now."

Kayleigh nodded placing her drink down this time pineapple juice disguised to look like wine, "Take Severus and Bill with you I understand they are required to bring a few guards of their own."

"They are already waiting at the gates," Remus nodded, "we will be back shortly."

"Lord and Ladies, distinguished guests and friends," Kayleigh stood up on a small platform the rest of the Alliance behind her, "May I please have your attention for but a minute," the noise died down as everyone turned towards the platform, "Thank you I wish to thank you all again for coming this evening, I know many of you normally hold balls of your own or spend this time with your families, so thank you," Kayleigh nodded before glancing at the door's seeing Severus slip back in and make his way up to the stage. "Also I would like you all to welcome four more honoured guests of ours as many of you know we work not only within the magical community but also within the muggle community as both worlds effect each other and neither can work efficiently without the other, those that we speak with know our world as I am sure the minister could inform you," Kayleigh watched as Amelia nodded, "I am also sure she knows one of our guests this evening, so without further ado please welcome Prime Minister of Muggle Britain along with his wife," the doors opened as the prime minister of the muggle world entered to clapping and a few raised eyebrows, "Also if you would please welcome Prince Charles of Wales along with his eldest son Prince William," the two royals entered to applause a few knowing the standards of the muggle world bowing. "Please do enjoy the rest of the evening and Merry Christmas to you all."

It was just before midnight the last of the guests left leaving only the Alliance, the muggle guests and the minister of magic, "This way please," Kayleigh smiled leading the group out of the ballroom and towards the alliance library waving her hand to unward the door before they all stepped through the guards waiting outside including the muggle ones, "Please do all be seated, I know it is late but we cannot hold off on this any longer as it is we have held it off for long enough."

"You are ready to tell us who you all actually are," Amelia guessed taking a seat, "Others might not have noticed but it was easy to tell you are not whom you are now though you are also those people," she smiled looking at the stunned expressions, "I saw Remus, Sirius and Severus mutter over your drinks before you were to drink them there is only one explanation none of you are yet of age to drink but to keep up appearances it would seem strange if you were to only drink juice or butterbeer."

Kayleigh laughed, "Very observant Minister."

"Please in such a private setting please call me Amelia," she smiled, "So?"

"You are right of course," Kayleigh pulled out the potion that was in her pocket looking at the muggle counter parts in the room, "I am sure you could all understand who would take a group of children seriously, we have advisors and such and we do all of our own research checking everything before we make any moves but you all have the right to know," drinking the potion Kayleigh grimaced as he appearance changed back to her true self, "I was born Kayleigh Cassadia Rosier, I am a pure blooded witch not that that makes any difference whatsoever. During potions class at the start of this year the then minister of magic forced the Hogwarts population to brew the familiar potion they wanted to know who the Alliance were, it was in that class we all found out who we were but did not want the ministry at the time to know." The rest of the group took their potions, "What most do not know including our families if the fifth years of Hogwarts have their own alliance which started in first year between the year we were able to get the message through that should any of the houses turn up to tell the younger years to hide the parchment, from there we had a meeting when the 6 of us were found at that point we did not know Severus was the 7th. Coming up with a plan we used potions and time turners so we could be in two places at once which was when we made our first appearance at the school in September."

"For a group of school aged students you have done a remarkable job," the muggle prime minister smiled, "If you had not told us the truth we would not have known."

"This is part of the reason we are telling you Sir," Michael spoke softly, "We have only been doing this for almost 4 months now and everyone calls upon out time, we also do not have the full range of access to various forms of transport that an adult Wizard would have."

"We are not asking for everyone to stop as that would arouse suspicion by the rest of the community," Kayleigh continued, "We did not want to lie to you all any longer, Sir," she looked at Charles, "If you would please be able to inform the Queen of what we have told you today."

"Of course," Charles nodded, "She will have no problem with your age though."

"We are going to of course continue to appear older for the community until we are all of age which will not be for another 6 years."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Back to school we go.

_January 5__th__ 10:30am Kingscross Station, London._

Though they had shared their secret with the Minister's on both sides it had of course not stopped anyone else for vying for a moment of their time. Instead of a relaxing school vacation which they all knew would be a myth it was spent spending time with their families and attending any duties they could not think of a reasonable excuse to get out of.

The train was filled with chatting students catching up with friends about the holidays, though the group would have preferred to sit together as one group they broke off allowing the younger members to speak with their friends while Kayleigh and Eike found a compartment with their own house falling into two vacant seats, "Rough night?"

"Emergency floo call at 2," Kayleigh muttered closing her eyes, "Well they claimed it was an emergency."

"Who was it from?"

"Japanese Ministry, they have a small Dark Lord running around," Eike answered seeing Kayleigh was almost asleep, "We spoke with the Minister and she sent over some Auror's to help."

"you two look beat get some sleep on the way."

"Planning on it," Eike sighed closing his eyes.

* * *

_Hogwarts Express 11:30am_

"What did you do over the break Nat?"

Natalie smiled at her friends running through what she had done over the break, _went to over a dozen Christmas parties flew to Stockholm and back, held a massive Christmas party sat in on international meetings, revealed who I was to the Minister of Magic_ the list went on in her mind, "Not much spent most of my time with Mum and dad which is why I couldn't come visit we had some family turn up. What about you?"

Natalie held in her sigh as her friends went into an in-depth conversation about their own holidays though she lifted her head slightly at one point, "Sorry did you say your parents met the Alliance?"

"yeah they went to the Ministry Christmas party and the Alliance was there, Mum said they really didn't stay for that long which she thought was a little rude."

"Maybe they had other things on," Natalie answered a little stiffly.

"Well from what I can understand they went to the Fellowes party that night as well, we were there."

"But we saw them at the Presion party."

"How could of they been there? They ended up at my parents party though they were rather late."

Natalie bit her lip trying not to laugh, "So they went to four parties in one night? Maybe that is why they could not stay long at the Ministry one, maybe they do not want to seem rude to everyone I am sure they received hundreds of invites…"

* * *

_Still on the Hogwarts Express 2pm_

"So what did you and Sirius do over the break Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes making sure the compartment door was closed tightly, "Not bloody much he was running from one place to another, the day after we got back he went off to Stockholm."

"He works for the Alliance Harry, surely you can understand he would be kept busy," Hermione sighed.

"I do," Harry rolled his eyes again, "And we did spend a lot of time together and went to some pretty cool places but I really hope the summer is not like this."

* * *

_Still on the train 3:45pm  
_

"Michael surely you must have done something over the holidays? Every time we asked you to come over you were busy!"

"Like I said we had family commitments and Mum and Dad wanted me to stay home, why do you think I am lying?"

"How could they not let you have any time away! What did you have to do all of the time?"

_Speak with idiots from other ministries, practice my defence work, work out new laws and how to over come them, spent half of the holidays with who you see as the dreaded Potions master, attended half of your parties not that you would bloody well know, interacted with the Monarchy a few times _"Mainly I just caught up with family, Mum and Dad were really after a quiet Christmas this year."

* * *

_Hogwarts Express 3:50pm_

"how was your christmas with Lord Black, Mark?"

"he was pretty busy," Mark shrugged trying not to laugh, "He works for the Alliance as you all know so it keeps him rather busy."

"So you really didn't do much then he was working all of the time?"

"Not all of the time but he was busy at some points, the Alliance held a Christmas Ball and he was required to be there, said I could come along if I wanted bu I begged off what would I do in a room full of adults?" _Besides greet every single one of them? And reveal my secret to a select group of people?_

* * *

_Hogwarts Express 6:25pm_

"Sam why are you so tired?"

Samantha yawned waking up from her much needed nap, "I had a pretty busy holiday."

"You never told us what you got up to!"

Samantha laughed softly looking out the window _maybe because you would never believe me if I did!_ "It was nothing really flash, just catching up with family for Christmas working on our homework, the Holidays seemed to go really quick this year."

"Well we should get ready we will be arriving shortly."

_Thank Merlin!_

* * *

_Hogwarts, Great hall 7pm._

As the students entered the hall voices heard over each other the professor sat smiling well smiling in most cases one was scowling but that was just who he was, yet a closer look at his eyes would reveal he was exhausted. "Welcome, welcome, welcome," Dumbledore rose to his feet, "I do hope you all had an enjoyable holidays, now just a few words odd box, codger, bumblebee."

Severus groaned his eyes meeting the man sitting next to him, "he is the old codger."

Remus smirked softly pouring out a glass of wine, "I agree, wine Severus?"

"Sleep and bed would be more welcome…" Severus muttered.

* * *

_Hogwarts Slytherin Dorms, 3:30am._

"If you touch me again I would curse you to smithereens," Kayleigh muttered after being poked.

"My Lady," Severus spoke softly shaking her shoulder again to a growl.

"What?" Kayleigh hissed turning over, "Unless the school is burning or we are about to be invaded by a dark force this could wait until morning."

Severus sighed and shook his head, "No it cannot, you need to get up."

Ten minutes later found a rather sleepy bunch of students in Severus' office the door warded tightly, "there has been an incident in Stockholm."

Kayleigh groaned slumping down in a chair, "How bad?"

"A few prisoners escaped from the IWC prison, it is not known at this point if they had inside help," Severus answered quietly.

"Where do we come into this?" Eike yawned.

"They sent word to the manor, they want our help…"

"Wake everyone else up, looks like we are going to Stockholm again."

* * *

_Hogwarts great Hall 8:33am_

"The fifth years are missing from breakfast," Minerva rescanned the hall looking for the group.

Remus held in his groan and yawn, "I am sure it is nothing to worry about Minerva."

"With that group it is always something to worry about," Minerva shook her head, "Especially after last term."

"maybe they are studying," Remus offered the half hearted suggestion.

"I'm sure…" Minerva was cut off as a few of the fifth years trickled in heading to their house tables there was only a few minutes of breakfast left, "If they have been fighting again…"

"I'm sure they haven't."_ I am pretty sure they do not have the energy to speak let alone fight._

* * *

_Defence Classroom, 8:45am_

Remus' first class of the day was the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor's he closed the door once the exhausted group had entered sealing it from the outside world, "Where are you all up to and who is here and there?"

"We're all here," Kayleigh answered yawning resting her head against the hard desk, "Eike and I are also there, we sent Michael, Mark, Samantha and Natalie back around 6 this morning they were going to call in sick today, Severus gave them a potion which will act like a 24 hour bug they would be with Poppy by now."

Remus nodded sitting on the edge of his desk, "What time did everyone get back?"

"Eight hours from now," Eike muttered.

"If anyone asks we had a theory lesson," Remus spoke yawning, "Covering what was set for homework, everyone use this time to nap."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Careers advice…

AN: Time jump again

_March 5__th_

The notices that went up on the common room notice boards made all of the fifth years smirk, 'Careers Advice sessions' were due to begin the following week, to help each student work out what classes to take the following year for the careers of their choice, "Any thoughts?" Eike snickered in Kayleigh's ear as they headed towards the Room of Requirement.

"Yeah I was thinking maybe, cleaner what about you?"

Eike laughed holding the door open, "Not sure maybe security troll trainer."

Kayleigh laughed capturing Severus' eye in the room, "Please tell me you do not have to report what we say?"

"The headmaster does like to be informed along with the rest of the heads of house," Severus nodded a smirk firmly in place, "Any thoughts on what career you will try your hat at?"

"Kay was thinking cleaner and I was thinking Security Troll trainer," Eike laughed.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Careers advice session start shortly," Kayleigh laughed, "They are to help us pick what subject to take next year."

Mark laughed looking around the group of assembled fifth years, "They should be interesting sessions."

"In all seriousness has anyone actually thought about what careers they are going to take?" Severus asked though the smirk was still present.

"I'm pretty sure my career path is already laid out," Kayleigh answered sitting down.

"Besides these two," Severus shook his head as Eike went to open his mouth, "have the rest of your thought about it?'

"Work for the Alliance," the group answered, "I mean why wouldn't we?"

"Unfortunately that is not an answer you can give your heads of house," Severus sighed sitting down.

"Why not?"

"Because if every single one of you were to say that to your heads of house how do you think it would look? As the Alliance does not advertise positions to begin with, so how would you know what you need to study to even apply for a position with them."

"Actually," Kayleigh looked up, "Why don't we throw a few brochures into the mix?"

"You would need to offer it for the 6th and 7th years as well."

"I know," Kayleigh nodded, "But the Alliance as everyone knows has a large base of employees yet no one can apply because no one knows just what jobs we offer nor do they know what they need to study to even apply."

"But wouldn't bring more people into the mix mean your secret is put at risk?"

"Not necessarily, no new applicant is really going to believe that they will see one of us every day," Eike answered, "Look at it at the moment we have Sirius who literally runs the show for us, he is our number one public face, we have Remus who advises us and trains us, we have Bill who is our master wards master, then there are you guys who out of any new applicant you would hold rank over them we are not going to trust our safety to anyone we do not know. Each and every one of you holds an interest in different areas so why don't we stretch that further? We are not saying we don't want you to work for us because honestly we do, but maybe we need to start thinking outside of the box more."

"You want to set the Alliance up as a company?"

"Not really, but we should hold more interests in different areas than we do. We have our ruling side yes along with our advising side but…"

"For us to work for the people we need to work with them?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, Amelia does not hold all the meetings she needs to do herself she has her staff do it for her same with anyone within our position yet at the moment we are all doing it. If we were to break up the Alliance like the Ministry is, we would have different departments."

Severus allowed a brief smile, "Then I suggest you speak with Sirius today to get these brochures made up, anything that would make your lives easier makes my life easier."

"Tired of playing double up?" Kayleigh smirked at her head of house.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

"A new group of information brochures today," Albus spoke to the assembled staff members, "They are quiet interesting in nature."

"In what respect?" Severus asked his voice drawling rolling his eyes.

"They come from the Alliance themselves," The Headmaster answered placing the stack on the table, "According to the information provided they offer employment opportunities in a wide range of areas, most to ask for further training before joining though some do not. I have attempted to contact the group in regards to possibly holding a meeting as they only slightly touch on what subjects future applicants shall need to study as the information is not as forth coming as one would expect."

"They will more than likely send Black," Severus hissed.

"No doubt," Albus nodded once, "He seems to be there go to person and go through person from what I have learnt, if you would all see to it that these are placed in the common rooms."

Two days later as breakfast was being served the doors to the great hall opened, Sirius leading the distinguished group down the middle though most students got to their feet quickly bowing at the arrivals, "Headmaster, you requested to meet with us?" Beatrice asked softly stepping around Sirius, "Unfortunately our schedules are rather busy, but if you could spare your students for say an hour? We could speak with them now, those from 5th year and above only."

"Of course My Lady," Albus nodded, "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you but no," Beatrice shook her head, "We shall wait close by."

* * *

_Hogwarts Classroom, 8:45am._

"Do you think they will notice that we are missing?"

"not likely there should be enough students there to hide the fact and given it is only the four of us here and you four it should be easy enough," Kayleigh answered softly twisting her ring around her finger, "The heads of house are going to stay Severus assured us they would."

"We can turn back the hour easily, for class anyway I only have history so it is not much of a worry," Natalie grinned.

"So you three may need to turn, we'll see what happens."

At 9am the group re-entered the great hall to see the students they requested still sitting at their tables, "Thank you," Eike smiled standing at the front of the group, "This is really just an informal information session. A few days ago no doubt you would have noticed the new careers advice information that arrived from us, we did not address fully what subjects that would need ot be taken given we honestly use the majority of the career fields available in the wirzarding world. As you could all imagine we are required and asked for advice in many different areas, given the situation at the moment we have our top advisors and workers who are being swamped under you may say so we are looking at branching out further. The main areas we are looking to recruit in is security and defence, though with an agreement from the Ministry of Magic anyone wishing to apply for such a position will need to pass Auror training…"

As the Alliance filled the stunned watching students in on what areas they were willing to hire in Severus sat back quietly in his chair slipping out towards the end making a quick inspection of four classrooms before returning, no one any the wiser of his departure as questions were being asked, "Our interviewing process is kept secret," Kayleigh answered the question easily, "If you wish to apply and are chosen then it will be revealed to you."

* * *

_Room of Requirement 10:00pm_

"You all still cannot say that you wish to work for the Alliance," Severus spoke to the assembled group, "Bit some of you may, I would recommend sticking to what your previous career choice was though hinting at the fact you would not mind maybe one day working for the Alliance." Severus paused as the group nodded, "As to working for us," he continued, "Sirius actually brought it to my attention that you all do technically work for us but we do not pay you for doing so, this situation will need to be rectified the normal salary for a top Auror working at the ministry is written on these parchments I am going to hand around, also within the parchment is a space for you to write the names the world knows you as when you act as our guards, Sirius will go about setting up vaults for you all for this money to be paid into."

"Sir…"

"No Severus is right," Natalie shook her head, "You do all work for us, you deserve to be paid for it and if you try and refuse we can just order you to take it anyway."

There was a little bit of muttering before the paperwork was filled out though it left many with raised eyebrows seeing the figure written on the top right side, "Is this…"

"A month," Severus answered the question, "You shall all be back paid as well from the moment you came together to work on this."

"Our parents will question where we…"

"call it a trust fund," Severus smirked, "if you require money from it Sirius can withdraw it for you though no more than 20 gallons can be taken out at one time and no more than 200 galleons a month."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sometimes I wish we lived normal lives…

_Easter break._

Though their OWLs were just around the corner the 5th years were enjoying a well deserving break, the Alliance had informed the community they would be away for the Easter weekend to tend to family matters which were never spoken on. In truth the group wanted and needed the break the rest of the term had gone as smoothly as it could given the lives they led, a few application from people already working had trickled through though no further process had been made. Instead of speaking politics and political climates the group discussed OWLs or simply enjoyed time with their families.

As with most things in their lives they should have known that given the time of peace the tranquillity of not worrying about anything bar OWLs or end of year exams that that peace and tranquillity would come crashing down upon their heads all in the form of a letter requesting a meeting, one which they could not deny. Therefore it was the last day of the school holidays that their alter egos finally made an appearance in the world, though it was the muggle side mainly after a quick stop at the Minister's office

* * *

_Alliance Manor, Night before term resumes._

"Sirius find out everything you can," Severus spoke the moment they returned to the manor throwing his cloak over a chair, "Remus see if you can get Binns to talk about this treaty."

"We are still going through the journals but at least with the date we were given, it may help track it down quicker," Sirius sighed taking his seat at the table.

"How bad could things get?" Natalie asked softly.

"We don't know," Kayleigh sighed, "but they are worried which worries me, it is not very often they call for a meeting normally it is the Prime Minister our side speaks with."

"I am going to go see Amelia and try and get the records if they have them," Severus stood back up suddenly, "I would prefer if everyone was to stay here tonight."

The group nodded a few leaving to send messages to their own families, "Severus you need to be careful with how you word this to Amelia."

"I know," Severus nodded picking his cloak back up, "But at the moment she may have some of the records we need, go through everything here. When we return to the school tomorrow get Granger to look as well, the more eyes we have searching the sooner we may find something, but time is running out on us."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, Friday 9pm – four days after the meeting._

"I've got the records," Sirius spoke entering the room carrying a large pile of old records and journals noticing once again the room only held two area study and research though no one was currently sitting within the study area, "It states we have until the 17th of next month to reform and realign the treaty with all Alliance signatures and Muggle parties, it needs to be held within the old stone chamber where the round table stands."

"Do we know where this chamber is?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, "There is nothing within this information to suggest where it may be."

It was not until the day before the 17th they managed to find the chamber only to learn no enchantments of potions could be used within it, "That leaves our appearance as normal."

"It does, but there is also a line that those who are to attend cannot repeat a word about it," Severus spoke closing the book he was reading, "send out the call everyone is to be there at dawn, if they refuse them bring them by force the doors close 20 minutes after dawn and we have until dawn the next morning to have it signed, if we don't then both worlds will fall into a darkness that we have never known before."

"Nothing like incentive," Eike muttered.

As the morning dawned the Alliance members along with the British monarchy entered the chamber taking their appointed seats at the table, the minister of magic was next to enter along with four heads of departments also taking seats, five different Lords then entered the last few who were required to attend were dragged into the meeting by Remus and Sirius a moment before the doors slammed shut, "Everyone sit we have but 24 hours," Kayleigh spoke coldly ignoring the looks of a few people. As the day wore on and more and more fights broke out Kayleigh closed her eyes leaning back in her chair she would give anything for a headache potion as she was sure many of the Alliance would.

"Enough!" the Queen spoke standing up, "None of you seem to grasp this, if this is not forged and signed now then both worlds will fall into a nightmare worse than your first war and our first and second world wars!"

"Why should we take a bunch of children seriously?" a snide voice sounded slamming their own hand down, "They have lied to my world!"

"For this reason!" Kayleigh growled, "Do you not understand why we had to do this? Yet that is not up for discussion what is, is if you will let our community to fall into darkness?"

"Nothing could be as bad as you described we have raced war before!"

"Where it took a child to defeat the man!" Kayleigh yelled standing up, "It took a 14 month old to defeat the most powerful person or so you all saw, the only way to defeat this darkness is for us all to work together, your own ancestors helped to create this treaty and signed it are you willing to turn your back on them?"

"They were different times and why should I listen to the daughter of a death eater, we all know what their notion of the light was!"

Kayleigh paled sitting back down though Severus was soon to his feet, "Mind your words my lord!"

"Oh another death eater jumping to her defence?"

"Enough of this!" Amelia stood raising her hands, "Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere, Lady Kensiskikov is right we do not know what this darkness would be but I am not willing to find out. We are all here together for the good our both of our communities our ancestors signed this treaty and they would not have done so lightly, they placed some of the most complex wards and spells on this chamber to make sure only the truth could be said and no one could take someone else's place. Now can we discuss this like the noble people we are meant to be instead of a bunch of toddlers?"

It was just before dawn the new treaty was finally forged many falling back into their seats in exhaustion s the magic started to take hold sealing the treaty in full, as the stone doors re-opened the Lords and ladies who had been present left quickly some still muttering under their breath though the moment they had walked out of the doors could not remember the location of the chamber nor who was present nor what anyone had looked like.

"The magic has taken effect," Kayleigh spoke quietly to those who were still assembled, "They will not remember who was here or this location but they will remember the treaty they signed."

"It has been a long day and night for everyone," Amelia spoke softly standing up, "I would suggest that we all return to where we are meant to be."

"Yeah I have transfiguration in a few hours," Natalie yawned standing up.

"Charms," Mark answered smiling though he was tired.

"Defence," Michael put in placing his cloak on.

"Potions," Severus, Kayleigh and Eike spoke together making the group smile.

"Perhaps it would be better if you were not to attend," Amelia spoke quietly as they made their way out of the chamber.

"Too many questions raised and we would rather have potions first anyway," Kayleigh offered a tired smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because Severus will be in a foul mood by morning break," Kayleigh answered managing a laugh ignoring the scowl that was directed at her.

"But I have potions after break…" mark whined earning a light from the group.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Homework hell vs study vs prank war

_May_

_Transfiguration Class_

"Your owls are just around the corner…"

"Like we didn't remember," Kayleigh muttered under her breath ignoring the OWLs lecture before a test paper was placed in front of her.

"This is an example test of what you will be answering, you have this class to complete it for homework you are to revise chapters 1-10 in essay format, due in next lesson you may begin."

Kayleigh blinked shaking her head before looking down at the parchment in front of her it was going to be a long month.

* * *

_Charms._

"You OWLs are now just around the corner…"

The fifth year class was all tempted to bang their heads against their desks as the same lecture was given before yet another test paper was handed out, "Homework for this class is a four foot essay on the Westernly charm, due next lesson. My new office hours will be placed upon my door if you have any questions."

* * *

_Herbology._

"With you Owls…" The class silently groaned all looking at each other, "Therefore I will be available for extra office hours, your test papers are in front of you, homework will be a 3 foot essay on Moondrake, its stages of life, when the best time to harvest it is and how you would handle during its stages of life to be handed in next lesson. Now for todays class you will be completing a test paper of your Owls."

* * *

_History_

"The Goblin…" This time instead of groaning the class looked at each other and rested their heads against their desks, all of the teachers were insane! Class passed in slumber for the group dictation quills writing the monotone voice and lecture down, "Homework," this brought he students back to attention, "A five foot essay on Henry the Oddric due next lesson."

* * *

_Potions._

"With…"

"Don't even bloody well think about it!" Kayleigh snapped as Severus went to speak, "We do not need to know that our OWLs are around the corner, we all bloody well know that you want to know why the students have mental breakdowns? You all bring it on! For Merlin's sake, how are we meant to study when so far today we have received four essays all due next lesson two of which are tomorrow and the other two the day later… just give us the bloody practice test and leave us be!"

Severus smirked at the outburst, "I was about to say with your OWLs not so far away it would be a wise idea to try and cut down on extra activities that you need to see to, now as our lady has so demanded on the benches in front of you are practice tests homework shall be looking up the answers to any questions you fail, any other questions?"

* * *

_Defence._

"Considering that…"

"Remus for the love of merlin don't," Kayleigh growled, "We all know when our owls are, can we please just get on with the lesson…"

"These are…"

"WE KNOW!" The class finally lots its patience.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the normally calm and well mannered group, "Test papers are on your desk you have the lesson to complete them, homework will be a summary of what we have covered this year due in next week, you may begin."

* * *

_Room of Requirement_

"They are insane!"

Kayleigh nodded at the outburst the full fifth year was holed up in the room all ranting about their professors, "We need to study…"

"We need to abolish homework so we can study!"

"Has anyone else noticed that with all the assignments we received today over all the classes we covered today we have over 20 feet of essays due?"

"How do we do this?"

"Slowly and we work together," Kayleigh sighed, "Let's start at the start…"

* * *

_Great Hall 7:55am_

It was timeless and classic no sooner had the group of students sat down that the prank went off, leaving once pristine cloaks changed multi-coloured the glares on the faces directed to another table, while the professors on the head table all growled under their breath.

Kayleigh glared across at the Ravenclaw table seeing the smirks, 'This means war,' she mouthed seeing their smirks falter they were living in homework and study hell… perhaps a prank war would help to relieve some of the tension he group was feeling and if truth was told they were leaving NO one out of this professors and all, if they were so set on giving them a break down with the pressure of OWLs they would return the favour.

A week later it became a normal experience at breakfast that one table or several would find themselves pranked, multi-coloured being the most favourite. Nights were spent in the room of requirement either working on the never ending homework they were given, to studying old test papers to working out new pranks.

* * *

_Defence_

"With the…"

"For the love of Merlin SHUT UP!" Kayleigh screeched slamming her hands down on her desk, "Please just shut up, we do not need to hear about how close they are, we all bloody know and you all keep jamming it down our necks can we just learn or revise or something just NO MORE lectures!"

"Do you need a calming draught Kayleigh?" Remus tired not to laugh.

"No I bloody well don't, what I need is the professors of this school trying not to send us all to breakdowns emotionally."

* * *

The next morning Remus found his head sprouting donkey ears at the head table his face frowning as he glanced around the laughing students until they met a few eyes seeing the smirks, the point was made and taken he had acted like and ass so now he could look like one.

"Nice look Lupin," Severus smirked.

"Speak to your house about it,' Remus shook his head touching the donkey ears once more.

"My house would know better."

Before Remus could reply Minerva pounced over the table chasing a mouse the only problem being she was still in her human form, as the students roared in laughter the headmaster tried to gain control of the hall again and his deputy. Severus leaned across the werewolf come ass to pick up the goblet Minerva had just drunk out of sniffing it once, "Albus she has been fed the animagus identity potion, it will wear off in an hour."

* * *

The fifth years enjoyed the sudden free period where they would have had transfiguration instead using the time to study in a stress free environment, "Can we turn sprout into a flower?"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "We can think about it."

"We should get started on our next round of homework, though I suggest every time that our lovely psychopath professor mention the word or even hint at what is coming up we hit them..."

"Agreed," the group murmured pulling out their next round of homework.

* * *

One by one all of the professors found themselves hit by various pranks, though it did not escape their notice they were pranked just before they were due to have a fifth year class. "We cannot prove it was them," Minerva growled in the staff room.

"They cannot afford to miss any lessons with the OWLs so close," Sprout sighed, "This is an important time for them."

Severus held in his snort knowing full well why the year was acting out, his eyes met Remus' briefly seeing the amusement within them, "I doubt my house had anything to do with this, but I shall speak with them."

"Don't think it has escaped our notice Severus that you only got hit with a colour changing hex!"

"Whoever is doing this would know I would pick up a potion in my drink or food rather quickly and not be stupid enough to drink it," Severus smirked, "Maybe they are just stressed and blowing off steam."


	33. Chapter 32

The OWLS are coming to get you…

If anyone was to look closely at the 5th years they would see the strain starting to take its toll though most would have put it down to their impending exams, yet for a few in the know they knew it had nothing whatsoever to do with exams well some of it did, the other part was what no one knew about.

The 6th years were confused as to why the 5th years were not interesting in 'study aides' they were selling all in all the end of May and start of June were a highly stressful time for the castle while the younger years had their own exams to worry about most knew to keep well away from the 5th and 7th years, though the 5th years seemed to be the ones to worry about and were likely to suddenly lash out at anyone and everyone. Severus along with Remus was monitoring the group watching out for signs of near breakdowns, stepping in with a variety of potions when required as the prank war slowly came to a close though the moment any of them mentioned the word OWLs they were screamed at for a few minutes before being normally threatened to beheaded by one or drawn and quartered in gruesome detail.

* * *

As the first day of the exams dawned 4 students below fifth year made their way quietly to the room of requirement, "The next two weeks shall be stressful," Severus spoke as the youngest members of the Alliance entered and had taken their seats his first statement met with raised eyebrows much like his own, "Well more stressful than they have been," he amended his statement. "They all need to be able to focus on their exams and not what is going on outside of the school if it can be helped."

"We can handle the outside world," Samantha looked around her friends seeing the nod.

"You will need to handle anything that comes up in the next two weeks, use Sirius as much as you need to but inform me before you leave the castle when you need to do so."

"Sir they are all a little crazy…"

"They are stressed and have felt the need to remind Remus and myself that reminding them of the OWLs every second of the day is not a wise idea, try and keep anything outside work wise to a minimum you all have exams as well and I for one will not take a fail in my class."

Mark laughed softly nodding, "We wouldn't dare, and Sirius knows to contact us?"

"I will remind him to do so, also as hard as it is I would recommend keeping out of their war path."

* * *

The fifth years stood silently outside of the doors to the great hall, there was no whispering under their breath to recite things they knew, and in fact it was so silent that one would have heard a pin drop. The only sign of nerves was the slight tapping of fingers against their black robes as the group stood waiting, waiting for the madness of exams known as OWLs. The silence made the examiners worrying if the group had fled before they opened the door, yet the group was standing their waiting, "You may enter now and take your seats," the examiner spoke seeing the nods, though the group seemed to hang back slightly before two students entered the rest following quickly again all of this was done in silence bags placed by the side of the wall quills placed on the desk along with ink. Each student now sitting quietly looking up and waiting, waiting for the dread voice to say to begin waiting for the voice to at least end part one of the madness that was the OWLs, "You have two hours all parchments are charmed against cheating as all self-writing quills are banned, you may begin."

Finally sound filled the hall as test papers were turned the soft scratching of quills hitting parchment, the examiners walked silently through the rows of tables keeping an eye on the group who they had heard so much about, a year that had in the first term ended up in detention until the break. The minutes ticked by until finally a gong sounded, "Quills down," with a muttered word each of the parchments were summoned to the front of the room. One by one the students trickled out most still a little pale as they moved outside sticking to their houses, Kayleigh sat down by the lake shaking her head, "That was a little intense."

"We have the practical next," Eike shook his head pulling out his notes, "Think the professors might start having heart attacks with we practice?"

"Do we care if they do?" a voice asked laughing one group over.

"Not after the last month," Kayleigh answered. The group spoke softly practicing their spells indeed making a few of the professors look out their windows a little more closely until the bell rang announcing lunch.

Severus sat next to Remus at the head table the permanent sneer on his face though his eyes kept glancing around the room, "Professor Tofty I do hope that my house behaved during the exam."

"Professor you would not have even known they were waiting to sit an exam," Professor Tofty laughed, "With what you all said we were expecting fighting in the hallways."

"Give them time," Remus murmured softly.

"Though I do have to say Minerva they all seemed well versed in transfiguration."

Minerva smiled proudly at the compliment, "They can be good students when they put their minds to it."

* * *

It was midnight when Severus entered the room of requirement finding the majority of year still there shouting questions out to each other, "it is well and truly passed curfew," he spoke breaking off the questions, "All of you return to your dorms now and get some sleep."

"Sir we…"

"Now," Severus raised his hand cutting off the excuse, "If you were to fall asleep in the exam what would happen you only get one chance to sit them, bed go!"

The group broke off muttering good night leaving Severus alone in the room with one student who looked up from her book, "Care to explain to me why all of our other notes have gone missing?"

"My Lady you all have exams to worry about, everything else can wait for the time being."

"And what if something important was to come in?" Kayleigh raised an eyebrow, "After all Severus just because I have exams and Eike has exams that does not mean the world will wait."

"If something important comes in we will handle it," Severus shook his head, "You should sleep Kayleigh."

* * *

Day two and three of the exams passed in a blur for the group, each night they spent studying and revising for the next day quizzing each other , they were due to sit Defence the following morning and if it was one class none of them wanted to or could afford to fail it was defence, "You all know this," Remus cut off the questions as he stepped into the room, "You have all studied this and practiced it, what you all need is a good night's sleep."

"You have two and half hours begin," Professor Tofty spoke from the raised platform where the head table normally sat, this group was an enigma to say the least, they had seen none of the behaviour that had been mentioned.

_Where would one normally find a Bogart and how would you get rid of one? Include the wand movements required within your answer._

The questions continued yet the fifth years seemed to breeze through the exam they all smiled at one point reading one of the last questions a few chancing a quick glance at each other before they answered. The year placed their quills down before the allotted time had finished all looking up to the front, "You all have 30 minutes," Professor Tofty cleared his throat seeing half the room raise their hands not one student was writing anymore. Shaking his head he moved to the first raised hand while his colleagues moved to a few others the answer all being the same, 'I've finished.'

"Is there anyone who has not finished? If you have finished please raise your hand." The while year raised their hands much to the shock of the examiners, "You have all finished?" the man squeaked surprised seeing them all glance at each other before nodding, "Very well you may leave." The sound of scrapping chairs was heard as the group filed out once more heading out to the grounds leaving a shocked examining body behind them though they picked up the exams glancing through them every single question had been answered.

The practical became an eye opener for the examining body no matter what spell they seemed to ask for it was performed perfectly by the group, there were several patroni running around the room at different points, "Very good," the professor squeaked, "You may go…"

"Professor Lupin I must commend you on your students," madam Marchbanks shook the man's hand, "Never before have we seen a whole year with such excellent defence skills."

Remus raised his eyebrows before smiling softly, "Thank you but I cannot claim all the credit they have had other professors before I."

"Nonsense last year's group was not as good as this year," Madam Marchbanks waved the suggestion away, "I will be very interested in reading their theory exams."

Remus nodded before going to take his seat next to Severus, "When does the weekend start again?" he asked softly.

"In just over a week when these blasted exams are finished," Severus murmured, "I am meeting with Natalie, Michael, Mark and Samantha early tomorrow morning."

* * *

Natalie, Michael, Mark and Samantha quietly made their way down to the dungeons early on Saturday morning slipping unnoticed into the potions classroom meeting the head of Slytherin house, "How have your exams been?" Severus asked once the door was closed and group was seated.

"Not so bad defence was fun, though not as fun as the third years from what I have heard."

Severus nodded, "Any news I should be aware of?"

The group looked at each other silently, "Nothing major," Mark answered after the silent discussion, "A few more employment applications came through, an invite to a ball at the palace, the Russian Ministry contacted us and want to start negotiations with the IWC to try and get their seat back they asked if we would be willing to be the in-between men, the Australian and New Zealand Ministry requested an official visit and the US want us to jump over the pond as well."

"The British Prime Minister also requested a meeting with one of us to discuss a few upcoming events," Natalie added.

"Amelia requested a meeting with us as well," Michael shrugged.

"Copious amounts of mail, normal mail, hate mail nothing really out of the ordinary," Samantha finished off.

Severus blinked, "Okay, we will set the meetings until after the exams are finished, as to Australia and New Zealand that is something we will have to discuss at a later point official visits will have to be on the cards at some point but for the moment they can be put to the side. The problem with Russia and the IWC we will have to look into, if both parties are agreeable them we may possibly play a roll."

"Actually Sir," Samantha smiled softly, "Michael and I have the meeting already set with Amelia for Monday afternoon, Mark and Natalie are going to go speak with the Prime Minister at the same time."

"I thought we were to discuss before you…"

"Sir we cannot put off meetings while exams are on these are two important ones and Amelia did state she would be happy to speak with any of us that it was important," Michael cut in.

"You will not have any guards present," Severus shook his head, "They will have to be changed."

"Sirius is going to escort us to see the Prime Minister and Amelia is arranging for the floo to be connected directly to her office," Natalie answered softly.

Severus sighed nodding, "I would prefer all of you have at least one guard each but I see that is not possible for the moment.." he broke off as his classroom door opened seeing Kayleigh and Eike walk in both looking slightly angry.

"Is there anything we should know about?" Eike asked taking a seat.

"Nothing that is important," mark answered shrugging, "We are going to a couple of meetings of Monday afternoon well that is to say Samantha, Michael, Natalie and I are, Sirius is coming with us and you will all be in exams."

"Who are you meeting?" Kayleigh asked looking around the group.

"The Ministers," Michael answered raising his hand before the protest was heard, "We know what we are doing, you need to trust us."

"I do trust you," Kayleigh sighed, "But I don't like anyone going out officially without guards."

"You are all in an exam, Potions if I am not mistaken we will be fine."

"Anything else?" Eike asked seeing the looks pass between the group.

"Nothing that cannot wait until after the exams," Samantha answered, "Things we need to look into more, so there is no big rush on them."

* * *

Monday morning dawned with the fifth years starting to pray for the end of the week already, the weekend had been spent going back over notes driving Severus partly insane with questions and speaking with the younger members of the group going over everything that was deemed not so important for now.

_32. the steps and ingredients for Polyjuice potion_

_ii. Outline the complications in brewing along with how long the potion last if brewed correctly_

_41. There are various aging potions on the market, name the most commonly used list the ingredients required._

_42. Familiar Potion is a potion required to do what? Explain the potion and the steps needed to use it._

_50. Ghoulsshide is a potion for what?_

Answering the final question Kayleigh placed her quill down glancing up at the clock there was only ten minutes to go and the majority of the fifth years were still writing or rereading through by the looks of things and adding more information to their answers, looking back down at the paper she slowly read back through her answers though a few times adding more to the answer in her head especially with some questions, number 42 she had a long list of answers for none of which she would be able to write down without raising questions as the gong sounded she stood up after her sheets had been collected making her way outside and into the sunlight, "What did you think of 42?" a voice asked softly by her ear.

"I wanted to write 'to piss me the hell off and give the previous ministry before they were overthrown by me the ideal of grandeur," Kayleigh smirked to the laughter, "Really though why ask that question especially this year everyone was forced to brew it."

"Maybe it was already on the tests before hand," Sue shrugged, "I did like 41 though, though I am not sure I named everything correctly…"

Kayleigh laughed, "Yeah that one was a hard one, I mean it's not like we have ever used it before."

Kayleigh could not help it as she read the potion they were to brew, she snorted actually snorted though it appeared she was not the only one, after identifying the different potions at the front of the room they were now to brew. She wondered if Amelia had somehow had a hand in this as it would be the perfect joke to play on them all, then again thinking of Amelia reminded her that four of her members were currently not in the castle… she straightened her shoulders before looking back down at the bench rereading the potion and going to gather supplies. It was two hours before the potion sat completed on her desk a nod of approval from the examiners that she was free to go.

* * *

"How did it go?" Kayleigh cornered Natalie the moment she saw her after dinner.

"Fine Kay, the Minister just wanted to ask some questions nothing formal he did not realise that we were all in exams at the moment," Natalie rolled her eyes, "What we could not answer Sirius did."

Kayleigh nodded, "And Samantha and Michael?"

"Amelia wanted to speak to us regarding a letter we were sent," Natalie answered slowly, "From the brief conversation I had with them the meeting went well, look Kay I know you want to protect us all but we are here to help you as much as we can. On the weekend when exams are over we can hold a meeting and discuss everything but for now let us do our jobs okay?"

"But…"

"Kayleigh for merlin's sake concentrate on your bloody OWLs we have everything else under control, you need to worry about your OWLs nothing else, no one is going to want an ignorant ruler!" Natalie snapped, "Now go do something productive like study for tomorrow, the world is not going to fall apart while you do."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Home we go.

With the final exam sat, the last words written, the last spell or charm cast the fifth years breathed a sigh of relief. The hell known as OWLs was over now all they had to worry about was the results when they became known, a sigh of relief passed through the group with the added pressure of exams lifted. There was still a few days of school to go but compared to the last two weeks and two months they would be a breeze to get through.

Though the exams were over and though there were only a few days of term left the group was planning on relaxing but not to the point that the ultimate secret they all held would be discovered.

* * *

_Room of Requirement 8:30pm_

"Kayleigh before you start we don't care, we know this summer is not going to be fun and roses that there are going to be commitments that we will need to keep but we are taking the night off," Paul spoke from his seat.

"Actually I was going to say during the summer spend the majority of time with your families or they will ask questions," Kayleigh laughed.

"Days will be fine night will ask questions."

"We can worry about it later, no doubt Severus, Remus and Sirius have something worked out," Eike fell back into his chair, "All I care about is the exams are over…"

"And the fact you have a meeting set for Wednesday morning at 9am," Samantha smiled sweetly from the door way.

"What?" Eike looked up.

"9am Wednesday morning, Amelia would like to speak with you," Samantha answered walking into the room.

"We don't get home until Tuesday…"

"That is why it is Wednesday," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I think I liked it better when we organised everything," Eike muttered.

"Remember my Lord as you are a Lord I am a Lady and the Lady is always right," Samantha smirked, "The professors know you are all missing as well you might want to break this up before you end up in detention for the remainder of the school year."

* * *

By Tuesday morning the Room Of Requirement had been packed up completely all of the information gathered over the past year moved to the Manor, the room looking like they had never used it, "I will not ask them to give up their summers," Kayleigh spoke looking into the empty room.

"No one would expect you to," Severus answered, "The carriages will be here soon."

Kayleigh nodded, "it has been a long school year Sir."

"It has but you all showed remarkable strength throughout it and have had to handle situations that many grown witches or wizards would run from."

"Over the summer we need to learn how to apparate Eike and I will be as close to of age, our lives need to be easier Sir."

"We will discuss that later, like I spoke of last time you raised the issue I am not saying never but the time was not right," I answered shaking his head, "If you do not hurry Miss Rosier the carriages will leave without you."

Kayleigh laughed softly walking out of the room, her head of house following her. The hallways were filled with students making the last minute dash to the carriages, "I doubt they would, Sir."

"They wait for no one," I offered a smirk before scowling as they were run into, "10 points from Hufflepuff!"

Kayleigh laughed seeing the student bolt off, "Term is over Sir."

"it will carry until next year," I answered nodding to a few fifth years that walked past, "Considering you locked us all out these past few days is there anything I need to know?"

"A meeting is set for Saturday afternoon, we wanted to give everyone time to get home and get settled," Kayleigh shrugged as they reached the entrance hall, "Eike has a meeting with Amelia tomorrow at 9am as well."

"You better hurry Miss Rosier the carriages are about to depart."

"Professor McGonagall I was just saying good bye to Professor Snape, I know exactly how much _time_ I have until the carriages depart," Kayleigh smirked softly, "Good bye sir."

"Miss Rosier," I nodded watching as she stepped into the carriage.

"What took you so long?"

"I was speaking with I, I told him about the meeting on the weekend and yours tomorrow," Kayleigh shrugged.

"The carriage almost left without you."

Laughter fell from Kayleigh's mouth again at the statement, "That is the third time I have heard that."

"Well they would have."

"Paul there is no way the carriages would have left without me."

"How do you know?"

"You mean beside the fact the professors would have had strokes with a fifth year being left behind?" Kayleigh snickered softly, "Simply because of me, they would have waited."

"You don't know that…"

"Do you really believe Hogwarts would disobey her lady?" Kayleigh laughed softly as understanding fell back over the group's eyes, "Exactly, now we are under strict orders of no business talk on the way home and considering two pranksters who are in our employment as advisors saw it fit to play jokes on us this year, I believe we need to pay them back that should easily pass the time we have on the train, don't you think?"

_End of the Alliance Reborn._


	35. Sneak Peak at titles

Sneak peak at prospective chapter titles for _The Alliance: Just another school year_

Just and ordinary summer

The world Cup

The train Ride from hell

Sorry, who did you say our Defence Professor was?

Welcome to Hogwarts

Names in, twists and turns

I want the rule book!

First task equals heart failure

213 and counting

You have to take me to the ball… twice

Imposter in the school

February is too cold for a swim

We want to curl up in our beds and forget the world

One hell of a bang

The bunny comes to visit

The task, secret revealed?

Missing

Grave news


End file.
